PERDIDO EN TUS MEMORIAS
by LizvetArdray
Summary: Cuando Anthony Andley abrió los ojos y la miró con adoración, Candy White se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.El hombre al que había amado había perdido la memoria.El nombre de Anthony no significaba nada para él, y su familiares eran unas personas desconocidas. Pero Candy... Tenerla en sus brazos era como volver al hogar. Pero cuando recuperó la memoria...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, para entretenimiento, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**_"Cuando Anthony Andley abrió los ojos y la miró con adoración, Candy White se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. El hombre al que había amado había perdido la memoria. Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus responsabilidades... respecto a ella y a sus hijos."_**

_**"El nombre de Anthony no significaba nada para él, y su familiares eran unas personas desconocidas. Pero Candy... Tenerla en sus brazos era como volver al hogar. Cuidarla era algo natural. Al margen de lo que hubieran sido en el pasado, este Anthony quería ser un hombre mejor, un hombre dedicado a Candy y a sus hijos. Pero cuando recuperó la memoria..."**_

* * *

_ **UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,**_

_**LIZVET**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

DESPUÉS de unos minutos de furtiva búsqueda, Candy White,estaba a punto de dejarlo. Se detuvo delante de una puerta abierta para mirar a la bahía y fue cuando, por fin, lo vio. Estaba de pie, al lado del muro de piedra que bordeaba la terraza del club de campo de Lakewood, de cara al mar.

Era la oportunidad perfecta, estaba solo. Era el momento de plantarle cara, darle la noticia y luego desaparecer de Chicago, para siempre. En ese caso, ¿por qué no parecía capaz de moverse?

Hacía cuatro meses que no lo veía. Cuatro meses, dos semanas y tres días. Él seguía increíblemente guapo, delgado y, a la vez, con anchas espaldas y cuerpo musculoso bajo el esmoquin que llevaba como padrino de la boda de su hermano mayor. Sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol, ligeramente ondulados y peinados ha cia atrás. Sus pestañas eran largas y sus ojos azul profundo ; la nariz y la barbilla perfectamente delineadas y absolutamente varoniles. De pie como estaba, pensativo y quieto, parecía un aristócrata.

Era abogado.

Candy se miró el vestido azul y, de repente, se arrepintió de no llevar una chaqueta para taparse, a pesar del calor de aquel día de julio. Demasiado tarde, ya estaba avanzando hacia él. Sintió su mirada antes de alzar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. Contuvo la respiración. Sabía que él le atraía físicamente; pero había supuesto que, después de lo que él le había hecho, de lo que sabía de ese hombre, el efecto sería mínimo. ¡Ja!

Fue como si un millón de cables invisibles cobraran vida. En aquella mirada volvió a sentir su piel, a saborear sus labios, su deseo.

Candy se dijo a sí misma que era un maniquí, no un hombre. Que era egoísta y, si ella se lo permitía, volvería a hacerla daño sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

El le sonrió como si fuera la primera vez que se hubieran visto, como si el pasado no existiera. Por mal que se hubiera portado con ella, esa sonrisa era prácticamente imposible de resistir.

Candy respiró profundamente... y resistió. Él pareció sorprendido. Bien, en unos momentos su sorpresa se transformaría en susto. Candy continuó avanzando hacia él.

—Hola —dijo él con una voz profunda que volvió a hacerla temblar.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Candy.

A pesar de la brusquedad de ella, los hermosos labios de él continuaron sonriendo. Apoyado contra el muro de piedra, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y los ojos llenos de vida, él dijo:

—Sí, por supuesto.

Candy se quedó mirando la rosa blanca que él llevaba prendida a la solapa de la chaqueta.

—Lo que voy a decir me resulta bastante difícil —dijo ella.

El frunció el ceño, como si no comprendiera.

—¿Te acuerdas del marzo pasado? —murmuró Candy.

—¿El marzo pasado? Mmmm. No sé, déjame que piense...

El brillo de sus ojos le dijo a Candy todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se estaba burlando de ella.

—Por favor, escúchame. Deja que te diga lo que he venido a decirte.

Él asintió.

—Adelante.

—Yo... estoy embarazada.

¡Por fin! Por fin lo había dicho. Candy se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, esperando ver ira tras sus palabras; pero no fue eso lo que vio.

—Felicidades.

—¡Qué!

El sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—He dicho que felicidades. ¿No es eso lo que se suele decir? Estás... radiante.

—¿Felicidades? —repitió ella con incredulidad.

—Sí.

—¿No... estás enfadado?

—Quizá desilusionado, pero no enfadado. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Debería estarlo?

—Bueno... no. Quiero decir que... pensé que quizá te disgustara. Me dijiste que no querías tener hijos —un inmenso alivio la embargó, y no se dio cuenta de la perplejidad de aquella mirada—. Creía que ibas a pensar que me he quedado embarazada a propósito. Pero te aseguro que no es así, que fue un desliz. Pero ahora que ha ocurrido, ahora que ya me he hecho a la idea de que voy a tener un hijo y que lo siento en mi vientre... bueno, estoy encantada de estar embarazada. Estoy...

—Yo...

—No, déjame terminar —Candy se mordió los labios, intentando olvidar el pasado—. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubo entre los dos, acabó la noche que descubrí que tu proposición matrimonial fue solo una broma por tu parte. No he venido a hablar de las otras mujeres, no he venido a acusarte de nada. Eso es el pasado y ya no importa, lo nuestro acabó. Tampoco he venido para pedirte que te cases conmigo, no lo haría aunque me lo volvieras a pedir y, esta vez, fuera en serio.

Candy se interrumpió para respirar al tiempo que se preguntaba si era verdad lo último que había dicho, con la esperanza de que lo fuera. Llevaba meses tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que la atracción que sentía por él no era excesiva; sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía delante, la sintió más fuerte que nunca. Pero no debía perder el sentido común, no debía sucumbir a la tentación. Tenía que pensar en su hijo también.

—Mi padre me dejó algo de dinero —continuó Candy antes de que él pudiera interrumpirla—. SÍ tengo cuidado, el niño y yo podemos vivir con ese dinero durante dos años. Voy a volver a Springfield, así que mis tíos podrán ayudarme. Ayer, cuando vi a tu madre, me di cuenta de que no podía marcharme sin decirte esto, Anthony.

Candy respiró profundamente, las manos le temblaban.

Por fin, él pareció entender, y Candy se preguntó qué parte de lo que había dicho había logrado afectarlo. En realidad, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Anthony, le parecía un milagro que siguiera ahí de pie escuchándola.

—¿Has acabado?

—Bueno... sí. Sí, he acabado.

El la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Entiendo lo difícil que ha debido resultarte contarme todo esto. Pero lo siento, yo no soy Anthony.

Candy se quedó inmóvil mientras lo miraba con incredulidad. Por fin, lo comprendió, cuando recordó anécdotas de la señora Andley sobre los gemelos. Candy no conocía a uno de ellos, al hermano de Anthony, el abogado que trabajaba en California.

—Oh, Dios mío, tú debes ser Albert.

Él le tocó un brazo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy encantado de que vayas a hacerme tío.

—¡No puedo creerlo, le he contado todo esto a otro hombre!

Él asintió. Durante un momento, Candy se preguntó si Anthony no le estaría gastando una broma. Sin embargo, a la vista de la reacción de aquel hombre, se daba cuenta de que, aunque físicamente fuera igual que Anthony, su actitud era completamente diferente.

En ese caso, ¿cómo se explicaban las intensas vibraciones sexuales que ella había notado? ¿Lo había sentido él también o había sido producto de su imaginación?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Albert con voz suave.

—Candice. Candice White.

Albert le ofreció la mano para estrechársela a modo de una presentación formal. La situación era tan absurda que a Candy le dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

Después de darse la mano, él dijo:

—Siento mucho no ser Anthony. Eres preciosa.

Candy se frotó las sientes con dedos temblorosos.

—No comprendo cómo puede haber alguien que sienta no ser Anthony —contestó ella.

Él, sorprendido, parpadeó.

—Supongo que... debiste sentir algo por él... Perdona, me refería a que, como estás embarazada...

—Sí, sé lo que has querido decir —lo interrumpió Candy. Le habría gustado añadir que solo había es tado con Anthony una vez, pero no quería que pareciese que se estaba disculpando a sí misma—. Perdona por haber hablado así de él, sé que es tu hermano, y tu hermano gemelo.

Albert le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Me temo que hay pocas cosas que puedas decir de mi hermano que yo no sepa —dijo Albert por fin.

Candy asintió nerviosa.

—Dios mío, voy a tener que repetir todo lo que he dicho.

Levantando los ojos, Albert añadió:

—Y muy pronto.

Candy volvió la cabeza y vio al hombre con quien tenía que hablar, el hermano de Albert, Anthony.

Anthony, el padre de su hijo. Anthony, con la misma sonrisa que su hermano, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y los mismos rasgos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Anthony con voz ligeramente ebria—. Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No sabía que conocieras a Albert.

Juntos, el parecido entre los dos hermanos era increíble, incluidos el corte de pelo y la voz. Lo único que les diferenciaba era el anillo de la fraternidad que llevaba cada uno y las rosas de la solapa, la de Albert era blanca y la de Anthony era roja.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con hostilidad, insinuando una larga historia de enfrentamientos que explicaba por qué Anthony casi nunca hablaba de su hermano.

—Acabamos de conocernos —contestó Candy. Anthony sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pues parecéis entenderos muy bien.

—Déjala tranquila —le dijo Albert a su hermano.

—He venido a verte —dijo Candy a Anthony.

Anthony se desprendió la rosa roja de la solapa y la acercó a la mejilla de Candy.

—Vaya, Candy, veo que has entrado en razón.

Ella empequeñeció los ojos y apartó la rosa de un manotazo.

—¿Que he entrado en razón?

—Sí, sobre el pequeño malentendido de marzo.

—Ah, ya. Te refieres al «malentendido» que hubo entre los dos cuando me pediste que me casara contigo y, a la semana, ya te estabas acostando con otra.

—¿Es así cómo lo recuerdas?

—Eso es exactamente lo que pasó —respondió ella.

—Pues yo no recuerdo que pasara así —repuso él—. Me parece que eras tú la que no podías despegarte de mí; aunque, te aseguro, que no me molestó.

Albert cerró un puño, que Candy le agarró para evitar más problemas.

—Por favor, déjalo —le dijo Candy a Albert cuando éste la miró.

Mientras Albert abría el puño, Anthony agarró una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí y la levantó para hacer un brindis.

—Por ti, Candy. Por el marzo pasado y por los marzos del futuro.

Albert y Candy se miraron. Los ojos de Albert parecían decir: «vamos, ahí está tu oportunidad de decírselo. Adelante».

Era una crueldad tener que hacer semejante confesión dos veces en cuestión de minutos. Por fin, alzó la cabeza y, mirando a Anthony a los ojos, dijo:

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Anthony vació la copa que tenía en la mano y llamó al camarero:

—Eh, aquí. Deja la bandeja.

—Señor...

—¡He dicho que dejes la bandeja! —le espetó Anthony. Cuando el camarero se alejó ya sin su bandeja, Candy respiró profundamente y anunció:

—Anthony, estoy embarazada y tú eres el padre.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el que resaltó la expresión de perplejidad de Anthony. Por fin, dejó caer al suelo la copa que tenía en una mano.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —dijo Anthony.

—No, no es una broma —contestó Albert.

—¡Tú no te metas en esto! —le espetó Anthony a su hermano.

—Pues cálmate.

—No, no es una broma —corroboró Candy.

Anthony se la quedó mirando, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin habla. Candy sintió no haber encontrado una mejor forma de darle la noticia.

Despacio, con calma, Candy repitió lo que ya le había dicho a Albert, haciendo énfasis en que su intención no era obligarle a casarse con ella.

—Me pareció que tenía que decírtelo con el fin de que puedas decidir si quieres formar parte en la vida de tu hijo o no —concluyó ella—. Además, tendrás que decirles a tus padres que van a ser abuelos.

—Yo no tengo obligación de hacer nada —contestó Anthony con firmeza, con mirada fría y calculadora—. Sé lo que estás tramando: estás intentando utilizar a mi familia para atraparme. Pero te lo advierto, no te vas a salir con la tuya.

Albert dio un paso hacia delante.

—Anthony, escúchala.

Anthony apartó el brazo de su hermano de un manotazo; después, agarró otra copa de champán de la bandeja y bebió. Candy quiso decirle que el alcohol no iba a ayudarlo; pero, de repente, sintió una urgente necesidad de marcharse de allí.

—Que quieras o no formar parte de la vida de tu hijo, Anthony, es asunto tuyo; sin embargo, no puedo creer que quieras evitar que tus padres se enteren de que van a ser abuelos. Díselo.

Entonces, tras una mirada de disculpa a Albert, Candy se alejó de los gemelos Andley.

En el servicio, Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lloró durante cinco minutos y después vomitó el almuerzo. Cuando por fin se lavó la cara y la boca, había pasado casi media hora. Lo único que quería en ese momento era marcharse de allí sin encontrarse con Pauna y William Andley, los padres de Anthony. Con un poco de suerte, no se enterarían de que había estado allí.

Hacía tiempo que había decidido no mencionarles al Anthony que ella conocía. A veces, se preguntaba cómo era posible que, siendo sus padres, no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo manipulador que era. Delante de ellos, Candy se había responsabilizado de la ruptura de su relación con Anthony, ocultándoles que se había acostado con Anthony después de que éste le hiciera una falsa proposición matrimonial para, unos días después, acostarse con otra mujer.

Ya era demasiado tarde para aclarar la situación. Además, William Andley estaba delicado del corazón, y Candy jamás haría nada que pudiera empeorar su condición. Quería mucho a Pauna y a Will.

Candy estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche cuando unas voces, a la entrada del edificio, llamaron su atención.

—Anthony, no digas tonterías. No puedes conducir en ese estado —dijo Albert tratando de impedir que su hermano se metiera en su coche deportivo rojo.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos! —le espetó Anthony.

—No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad? Sigues siendo igual que eras cuando estábamos en la universidad.

Anthony alzó un puño.

—¿Quieres que te lo meta en la boca?

—No son el momento ni el lugar apropiados para esto —contestó Albert—. Vamos, ten un poco de consideración, es la boda de Terrence.

Anthony dio un empujón a su hermano y Albert se tambaleó.

—¿Qué te pasa, me tienes miedo? —dijo Anthony en tono desafiante.

Albert, ya harto, se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al césped. Anthony hizo lo mismo. Cuando los dos, enfrentándose, se miraron, Candy murmuró una disculpa al niño que llevaba en el vientre.

Pero antes de llegar a los golpes, Anthony, con su acostumbrada agilidad, dio un salto, volvió a su coche y se sentó al volante. Albert corrió hacia el coche, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento contiguo al del conductor con la intención de convencer a su hermano de que no condujera. El motor se puso en marcha y el coche salió disparado.

El auto pasó por delante de Candy, que no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Ninguno de los dos hermanos pareció verla, pero ella jamás olvidaría aquella escena.

* * *

Candy pasó la noche en un saco de dormir en el sofá. Era su última noche en el apartamento que había alquilado amueblado y en el que había vivido los últimos tres años. Por la mañana, cuando la luz del sol entró por el ventanal, Candy miró a su alrededor. La estancia parecía vacía y solitaria sin sus pertenencias personales, que casi todas estaban ya en el coche. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era doblar el saco de dormir y meter unas cuantas cosas en la maleta.

Continuó tumbada, sin ganas de emprender el largo viaje a Springfield. No había vuelto desde hacía un año, desde el funeral de su padre. Pero ahora que ya tenía el título de maestra, le parecía lo más natural del mundo volver a la vieja casa de su padre y tener a su hijo en compañía de sus tíos preferidos. No era así como había soñado empezar una familia, pero estaba decidida a ver el lado positivo de la situación.

Durante unos instantes, Candy pensó en Albert y en la intensa reacción física que ese hombre había provocado en ella. Lo mismo le ocurrió con Anthony unos meses atrás. Lo conoció cuando necesitó el consejo de un abogado tras la muerte de su padre; después, se enteró de que Anthony era demasiado importante para ocuparse de un caso menor como el suyo, pero le recomendó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Candy llegó a pensar que el destino los había unido.

Al principio, Anthony fue amable y cariñoso con ella, y a Candy le llevó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que el comportamiento de él era sumamente egoísta.

¿Era Albert igual que Anthony? ¿Se mostraba irresistible al principio para luego mostrarse como era, un egoísta?

¿Tenía importancia? En un par de días, Candy iba a estar muy lejos de allí.

Mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, sonó el teléfono.

—Gracias a Dios que estás en casa —dijo Pauna Andley con voz ronca y emocionada.

Candy se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y liso, apartándoselo de la cara. A pesar del cariño que le tenía a Pauna, no le apetecía hablar con ella en esos momentos.

—Lo siento, pero... voy a marcharme...

—Tienes que venir, Candy. Tienes que venir.

Candy sintió una súbita alarma.

—¿Ir adonde, Pauna? ¿Qué pasa?

—Estamos en el hospital.

Al principio, Candy pensó que se trataba del padre de Anthony.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Will? ¿Es el corazón?

—No —contestó Pauna con un sollozo—. Oh, Candy, se trata de Anthony. Ha sufrido un accidente en el coche... Por favor, ven.

—¿Anthony? —murmuró Candy.

—Ayer, durante el banquete de bodas, te vi hablando con él. Sé que estabais intentando solucionar vuestros desacuerdos otra vez.

—Bueno, Pauna, la verdad es que...

Pero Pauna, tragando un sollozo, la interrumpió.

—Terry está en viaje de luna de miel, y Will está tan mal que me tiene muy asustada. No sé a quién acudir...

—¿Dónde está Albert? —preguntó Candy automática mente.

—Oh, Candy, eso es lo peor... Anthony y Albert se marcharon juntos de la fiesta. Anthony iba conduciendo y tu vieron un accidente. El coche se cayó por un terraplén y tardaron horas en encontrarlos; cuando los encontraron, no sabían quiénes eran porque ninguno de los dos llevaba identificación. Los llevaron a una pequeña clínica y allí, por la matrícula del coche, acabaron identificando al dueño, a Anthony. Anthony está inconsciente, pero su hermano, nuestro Albert... Oh, Dios mío, Candy, Albert está muerto.

Candy se quedó inmóvil. Después, un profundo dolor le atravesó el corazón. Anthony estaba malherido. Albert estaba muerto._"¡Albert!"_

—Ahora mismo voy —susurró Candy.

—Estamos en el hospital del Buen Samaritano, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Date prisa.

—Enseguida estaré allí.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

COMENZAMOS UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, OJALA LES GUSTE..

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

EL PASILLO del hospital era estrecho y largo. Candy se detuvo delante del mostrador de in formación para preguntar dónde estaba la uni dad de cuidados intensivos; pero antes de formular la pregunta, vio a William Andley apoyado contra una pared al fondo del pasillo y se dirigió hacia él.

Will levantó la cabeza cuando ella estaba a unos siete metros de él. Candy se paró momentáneamente al ver el cambio en el aspecto físico de él; le había visto tres semanas atrás al encontrarse accidentalmente con Will en la tienda de comestibles.

Will era tan alto como sus hijos, pero ahora estaba encorvado y su piel, siempre pálida, parecía de cera. El se la quedó mirando con esos ojos azul oscuro que sus hijos habían heredado de él, unos ojos que podían ser como los del bebé que ella llevaba en el vientre. Ahora, esos ojos estaban cegados por las lá grimas.

Candy le tomó las manos en las suyas y se miraron en silencio, sin hablar. El sufrimiento de Will era tan gible. A Candy le daba miedo preguntar por Anthony; por fin, tras una larga pausa, susurró:

—Siento mucho lo de Albert.

Él asintió mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Candy lloró con él.

Pauna salió por unas puertas de cristal opaco, que cerró cuidadosamente. Cuando vio a Candy, perdió la compostura.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! —gimió Pauna abrazando a Candy .

— Anthony... ¿está...? —murmuró Candy.

Pauna rompió el abrazo y, con ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, miró a Candy. Sus oscuros cabellos salpica dos de canas estaban despeinados y la boca le tembló al murmurar:

—Todavía está en coma.

—Ya verás como se pone bien —dijo Candy. Pauna se mordió los labios.

—La doctora ha dicho que se recuperará, pero no sabe cuándo. Vas a quedarte aquí con él, ¿verdad? Ya se lo he dicho a las enfermeras, les he dicho que su no via es de la familia. Sé que tenerte a su lado le va a ayudar enormemente.

—Ya no estamos prometidos —dijo Candy con todo el cariño que pudo.

—Ya sé que solo estuvisteis prometidos unos días y que luego rompisteis —dijo Pauna—, pero también sé que estabais tratando de volver juntos otra vez.

Candy se preguntó si no debía confesarles la ver dad; pero en ese momento, Pauna abrió la mano y le en señó la rosa roja que, el día anterior, Anthony le pasara por la mejilla.

—La han encontrado en el bolsillo de Anthony —dijo Pauna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Oh, Dios mío, no sé qué haríamos si lo perdiéramos a él también.

Mientras Will reconfortaba a su esposa, Candy se quedó mirando la maltrecha flor que, en cierto sentido, parecía un cómplice en aquella tragedia. Todo podría haber sido diferente si ella hubiera esperado a que Anthony estuviera sobrio para anunciarle que iba a ser pa dre.

Ahora, Candy sabía que haría lo que Pauna y Will le pidieran hasta que Anthony saliera del estado de coma. Pero su corazón también lloraba la muerte de Albert. _"Albert porqué no te conocí antes, parecías ser tan diferente a Anthony… "_

* * *

Él abrió los ojos despacio y sintió los labios secos. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al lado izquierdo del rostro. ¿Un vendaje?

«¿Dónde estoy?».

La habitación era blanca, escasamente amueblada, limpia... una habitación de hospital. Suero en el brazo. Las persianas estaban abiertas y el cielo gris. Sintió dolor en las sienes.

Se había despertado antes, pero brevemente. Medio despierto, medio hombre.

Sintió un sudor frío y lanzó un gruñido.

Unas manos frías le tocaron el brazo y, al mirar, vio a una mujer con ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas.

—No te preocupes, Anthony, vas a ponerte bien —le dijo ella con voz suave.

Él se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

Él consiguió asentir. Ella le sujetó la cabeza mien tras le daba agua. Había visto antes a esa mujer, la pri mera vez que se despertó, y ella estaba dormida en un sillón al lado de la cama. De repente, se dio cuenta de que ella debía conocerlo, por lo que él debería recono cerla también.

Pero no era así. No la había visto nunca. Nunca.

Era una mujer bastante bonita. Tenía la piel suave, ojos enormes, y nariz y boca delicadas; cabellos rubios como la miel, bastante revueltos. Llevaba una camisa azul marino bastante amplia y con las mangas subidas hasta los codos; era una camisa de hombre, pero no conseguía ocultar su feminidad. Él estaba convencido de que no era una enfermera, igual que sabía que no era la clase de mujer que él podía olvidar.

—Voy a avisar a tus padres —dijo ella. Sus padres. De repente, él sintió pánico. No recor daba a sus padres.

Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios.

—No te preocupes, Anthony, no volveré si no quieres... ahora que sé que estás bien. Él le agarró la mano.

—No, quédate.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, ella asintió. Cuando él cerró los párpados, se concentró en el calor de aquella mano y pronto empezó a perder la consciencia de nuevo.

¿Quién era Anthony?

Candy se quedó de pie, agarrada a la mano de Anthony. Por lo que ella sabía, era la primera vez que Anthony había abierto los ojos en las tres largas semanas que ha bía pasado en coma. Deseó salir corriendo para avisar a la doctora y darles la buena noticia a Will y a Pauna.

Pero no se movió. Anthony le había pedido que se quedara. Tampoco pudo soltarse de su mano. Con el pie, agarró la pata de la silla y la corrió hacia la cama para sentarse.

Aquello era una locura. Debía avisar a la doctora y a los padres de Anthony. Y también tenía que prepararse para cuando Anthony recobrara completamente la consciencia y se diera cuenta de que no la quería allí con él.

Sin embargo, permaneció donde estaba. Llevaba tres semanas sentada al lado de aquella cama de hospi tal, y durante ese tiempo no había cesado de decirse a sí misma que desaparecería de allí tan pronto como Anthony abriera los ojos, que quería ir a su casa Springfield fin de prepararse para el nacimiento de su hijo, y que estaba ahí solo para ayudar a los padres de Anthony.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no era del todo verdad. También estaba allí por sí misma, por sí misma y por su hijo. La noche anterior, con la espe ranza de darles a Pauna y a Will una nueva ilusión para aliviar su sufrimiento, les confesó que llevaba en su vientre al hijo de Anthony. La noticia había sido recibida con júbilo.

¿Había hecho bien en decírselo? ¿Debería haberlo mantenido en secreto? ¿Se lo había dicho porque tenía miedo de que Anthony nunca saliera del coma? Y ahora que lo peor parecía haber pasado y había llegado la hora de marcharse, ¿les daría otro motivo de sufrimiento?

En fin, Anthony se enteraría pronto de lo que ella ha bía hecho y se sentiría acorralado.

No obstante, Candy continuó con la mano de Anthony en la suya. Había amado a ese hombre y él le había pedido que se quedara. ¿Por qué?

La puerta chirrió y, cuando Candy volvió la ca beza, vio a un desconocido. Era un hombre alto de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello encanecido y penetrante mirada oscura. Era delgado, llevaba un traje gris marengo y zapatos negros. La sonrisa que lanzó a Candy fue forzada y nada amistosa.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó Candy, pensando que el hombre debía haberse equivocado de habita ción.

—Estoy buscando a Anthony Andley —respondió el hombre con voz áspera al tiempo que señalaba a Anthony —. ¿Es él?

Inesperadamente, Candy sintió un súbito paternalismo.

—¿Le importaría decirme quién es usted?

El hombre se abrió la chaqueta y le mostró una placa metálica.

—Detective Hill del Departamento de Policía de Seaport.

— Anthony ha estado en coma tres semanas —dijo Candy, decidiendo en ese momento no confesar que había abierto los ojos hacía cinco minutos—. Evidentemente, no puede hablar con usted ni con nadie.

—Estoy investigando la muerte de Albert Andley —dijo el detective implacablemente—. Necesito hablar con él.

Un súbito miedo se agarró al estómago de Candy. Sobresaltada, se dio cuenta de que había esperado que ocurriera algo así. Desde el accidente, había temido que, en algún momento, la policía interviniera. Era de esperar que hubieran hecho análisis de sangre a ambos hermanos cuando los llevaron a la clínica; por lo tanto, debían saber que Anthony estaba conduciendo ebrio cuando tuvieron el accidente.

—Lo avisaremos cuando salga del coma —dijo Candy con voz temblorosa. ¿Por qué no se marchaba ese policía?—. Si no me cree, hable con los médicos. Com probará que Anthony no está en condiciones de hablar con nadie.

—Ya he hablado con los médicos —dijo el policía—. Quería comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—Pues ya lo ha comprobado —respondió Candy, re zando por que Anthony no abriera los ojos. El detective la miró incisivamente.

—¿Y usted quién es?

—Me llamo Candy White y soy... la novia de Anthony.

El detective asintió, dando motivos para pensar que ya había oído ese nombre.

—¿No querrá decir la ex novia?

—¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

El policía, mirando el rostro impasible de Anthony, contestó:

—He hablado con algunos de sus amigos.

—Hemos solucionado nuestros problemas y estamos juntos otra vez. Supongo que sus amigos no lo saben aún.

—No, supongo que no. Bien, señorita White, ¿sabía que su novio estaba bebido cuando condujo el coche, con su hermano al lado, la noche del accidente?

Candy se mordió los labios y guardó silencio.

—Lo sabe todo el mundo —añadió el policía.

Candy enderezó los hombros. El desagrado que le había producido ese hombre al principio se hizo más profundo.

—Si insiste en hablar, a pesar de lo que le he dicho, le sugiero que salgamos al pasillo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No está en coma? No puede oírnos.

—¿Cómo sabe usted si puede oírnos o no? —le espetó ella—. El hecho de que esté en coma no quiere decir que no se entere de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Nume rosos estudios han demostrado que...

Hill la interrumpió.

—No es con usted con quien quiero hablar, sino con él.

Ella guardó silencio.

—Está bien, volveré dentro de un par de días —dijo el policía en tono de advertencia.

Candy volvió a sentarse cuando el detective Hill se hubo marchado y miró a Anthony.

¿Qué le pasaría cuando se enterara de que era res ponsable de la muerte de su hermano y de que la poli cía quería hablar con él? El sentimiento de culpa sería horrible, ya que Candy creía firmemente que debajo del egoísmo superficial de Anthony había una persona decente que quería salir a la luz. Pero si lo condena ban...

En fin, ese no era problema suyo, Anthony no querría que se involucrase en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, al verlo tan vulnerable, le resultaba difícil no sentirse in volucrada. Además, había que pensar en Will y Pauna, que habían perdido a Albert por la irresponsabilidad de Anthony. ¿Qué sería de ellos si Anthony acababa en la cár cel?

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió . Will y Pauna aparecieron.

—Gracias a Dios que estáis aquí —dijo Candy con gran alivio.

Pauna cruzó la habitación rápidamente y le dio a Candy una palmada en el brazo.

—¿Cómo se siente nuestra futura madre?

—Bien, me encuentro bien.

Candy decidió no comentarles la visita de la poli cía, pero sí les dio la buena noticia.

—Se ha despertado —anunció Candy mirándoles a los rostros.

Los dos le devolvieron la mirada como si no hubie ran entendido lo que les había dicho.

— Anthony ha abierto los ojos —añadió Candy—. ¡Me ha hablado!

Pauna juntó las manos y lanzó un quedo grito.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Will.

—No mucho. Parecía... confuso. Solo se ha desper tado durante uno o dos minutos.

—¿Lo saben los médicos?

—No he tenido ocasión de decírselo aún.

Will asintió brevemente y salió de la habitación para hablar con los médicos. Pauna rodeó la cama donde estaba su hijo para colocarse al otro lado; enton ces, bajó la cabeza y lo besó en la frente.

Candy se miró las manos. Había llegado el mo mento de marcharse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ha bía pensado mucho en ello, aún no sabía cómo dar la noticia.

En ese momento, Will entró en la habitación con la doctora O'Brien. Era una mujer de mediana edad con cabello corto gris y ojos tiernos. Unas gafas colgaban de una cadena y descansaban en su amplio pecho. Candy la había visto en numerosas ocasiones y le te nía aprecio.

—¿Que se ha recuperado la consciencia? —preguntó la doctora ocupando la silla que Candy dejó libre.

—Sí. Y ha bebido un sorbo de agua.

La doctora O' Brien examinó los ojos de Anthony con una pequeña linterna y pronunció su nombre con voz suave. A Candy le sorprendió verle abrir los ojos.

La doctora miró a Will y a Pauna, y sonrió. Después, volvió a mirar a Anthony, que la observaba con expresión confusa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Anthony?

Él se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Me duele la cabeza —murmuró Anthony por fin.

—Es normal, has sufrido una contusión. Pero te re cuperarás —la doctora se incorporó y retrocedió unos pasos—. Tienes visita.

Pauna, todo sonrisas, dijo:

—Hola, cariño.

La expresión confusa de Anthony se hizo más pronun ciada. Despacio, miró a su madre y luego a su padre, que sonreía también; después, clavó los ojos en Candy. Cuando la vio, dijo:

—Tú...

Candy lo interpretó como una acusación. Dio un paso atrás, hacia la puerta. Había sabido que ocurriría, pero ahora se sentía humillada y fuera de lugar.

Anthony le sonrió. Era la sonrisa que, al principio, ha bía atraído a Candy; una sonrisa que encendía sus ojos e iluminaba la habitación. Una sonrisa que la hizo de tenerse.

—Yo... te conozco.

—Naturalmente...

—Estabas aquí antes.

—Sí.

Anthony asintió. Después, volvió a mirar a Pauna y luego a Will.

—A vosotros no os conozco —dijo Anthony. Will lanzó una queda carcajada.

—Siempre bromeando, así es mi hijo. Pero Pauna se acercó a Anthony y lo miró a los ojos. Después, volvió la cabeza y le dijo a su marido:

—Me parece que Anthony no está bromeando.

—Estos son tus padres —dijo la doctora—. ¿No los co noces?

Anthony volvió a humedecerse los labios antes de contestar.

—A la chica la he visto antes, cuando me desperté; pero a los demás no los he visto nunca.

Pauna se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido.

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —le preguntó la doctora. Él se la quedó mirando. Candy notó que estaba tra tando de recordar.

—Todos me llamáis Anthony, pero ese nombre no sig nifica nada para mí.

Will estaba blanco como la cera. Por fin, dijo:

—Hijo, ¿no sabes quién soy?

Anthony, compungido, murmuró:

—No. Lo siento, pero no.

Anthony hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, la doctora le subió las almohadas.

—¿Te acuerdas del accidente de coche?

De nuevo, Anthony pareció hacer un esfuerzo por re cordar.

—No, doctora, no recuerdo nada. No me acuerdo ab solutamente de nada.

—Cálmate, no es extraño que una conmoción provo que una amnesia temporal —dijo la doctora.

—Amnesia —murmuró Will.

Pauna, con las manos en el pecho, preguntó:

—¿No te acuerdas del accidente, Anthony? ¿De nada?

La doctora lanzó a Pauna una mirada de advertencia. Pauna miró a Candy con una expresión que parecía de cir: «¡No se acuerda tampoco de su hermano! ¿Qué va mos a hacer ahora?».

Candy trató de mostrarse positiva.

—¿Temporal, amnesia temporal?

—Sí, casi seguro —respondió la doctora—. Lo más probable es que recupere la memoria en uno o dos días. Y, por favor, ahora no le hablen de los detalles del accidente.

En otras palabras, pensó Candy, Anthony no debía enterarse de que había causado la muerte de su her mano por conducir ebrio.

Pauna parpadeó en un esfuerzo por contener las lá grimas.

—¿Así que cree que dentro de un par de días sabrá quiénes somos? ¿Que volvería a ser el de siempre? La doctora asintió.

—Entre tanto, voy a decirle al doctor Martin que venga a verte —dijo la doctora dando una palmada en la rodi lla de Anthony —, Es psicólogo, ya verás como te cae bien.

Anthony asintió. Después, miró a Candy y esta se dio cuenta de que, para Anthony, ella era la única persona que le resultaba familiar.

Con gesto vacilante, ella le sonrió.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**HOLA! HOLA! ESPERO QUE ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO DE UN HERMOSO FIN DE SEMANA. GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

**SALUDOS A:**

**PATTY CASTILLO, PATTY A.,SAYURI,SARAH LISA, LAILA**

**NOEMI CULLEN, NADIA M. ANDREW,LADY SUSI, ALEJANDRA.**

* * *

**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA**

**LIZVET.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3**_

CON PIERNAS aún temblorosas, Anthony atravesó la habitación y se miró al espejo que había en cima del lavabo buscando en la imagen algo que le resultara familiar. Nada.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y examinó sus fac ciones. Nariz recta, ojos azules, barbilla. Abrió la boca y vio unos dientes blancos y, al parecer, sin em pastes. Necesitaba afeitarse.

Retrocedió un paso y se miró la cara en conjunto. Lo extraño era que, a pesar del vendaje en la mejilla izquierda y su apariencia general de desaliño, sabía que su aspecto debía ser así. El problema era que no conseguía identificarse con un nombre... ni con un pasado.

— Anthony. Anthony Todd Andley. Anthony Andley —dijo en voz alta.

Había oído ese nombre numerosas veces durante las últimas horas. Sus padres le habían llamado Anthony, y también la hermosa mujer que había visto sentada al lado de la cama. El nombre empezaba a resultarle familiar.

—Me llamo Anthony.

Pero... ¿quién era? No sabía qué comida le gustaba, ni qué música, ni si tenía perro o peces. Tampoco sabía exactamente dónde estaba, solo que el cielo estaba en capotado y que todo el mundo hablaba en inglés. En ese caso, ¿cómo se explicaba que sabía que estaba en Estados Unidos, que era verano, a juzgar por el verdor de las plantas, y que estaba cerca de la costa, cosa que le indicaban las gaviotas, pero no podía reconocerse a sí mismo ni a sus seres queridos?

Evidentemente, había llegado el momento de hacer preguntas y exigir respuestas.

Al pensar en la gente que había visto hasta el momento, decidió que la persona a interrogar era Candy. Sus padres, y el hecho de no poderlos reconocer le tenía perplejo, parecían demasiado frágiles; por el contrario, a Candy se la veía una mujer fuerte, incluso desafiante. Su actitud con él era vacilante, pero indudablemente era fuerte.

Sintió curiosidad respecto a aquella mujer. ¿Qué relación tenía con él? ¿Eran amantes? La idea le hizo sonreír. Fervientemente, esperaba que lo hubieran sido y que volvieran a serlo. Le resultaba difícil apartar los ojos de ella, y también la había sorprendido observándole a él. Había algo entre los dos, algo que estaba deseando explorar.

Anthony se volvió cuando la puerta se abrió. Un hombre de gran tamaño y con el pelo corto y cano entró en la habitación.

—Ah, veo que está despierto —dijo el hombre.

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó Anthony sintiéndose desnudo con aquel camisón de hospital abierto por la espalda.

—No, no nos conocíamos —respondió el hombre, que se abrió la chaqueta para enseñar una placa de policía—. Soy el detective Hill y he venido a hacerle unas preguntas.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza y, despacio, volvió a la cama.

—Le advierto que estoy a oscuras respecto a casi todo.

—Sí, ya he oído que dice sufrir amnesia –contestó Hill. Anthony frunció el ceño mientras se tapaba con las ropas de cama. Aún le dolía la cabeza; pero, en general, se sentía bastante bien.

—¿Por qué parece dudarlo? El detective sonrió.

—Porque es un momento muy oportuno para sufrir amnesia. Tengo entendido que no recuerda nada sobre el accidente.

—Exacto —dijo Anthony sintiendo una repentina cólera—. ¿Qué es lo que debería recordar, detective Hill?

—Bueno, para empezar, a su hermano.

—Me han dicho que tengo un hermano que se llama Terrence. Según tengo entendido, acababa de marcharse de viaje de luna de miel cuando ocurrió el accidente. Ha vuelto a marcharse durante mi coma, por lo que aún no lo he visto; sin embargo, no comprendo qué tiene el que ver con esto.

—Me refería a su otro hermano —dijo Hill—, a su hermano gemelo. El que murió en el accidente cuando se cayeron por el terraplén.

A Anthony le dio la impresión de que el corazón le había dejado de latir. ¿Un hermano gemelo? Sacudió la cabeza, convencido de que aquel hombre estaba mintiendo. Nadie había mencionado a un hermano gemelo muerto en el accidente.

Pero Hill lo miró con gesto desafiante. No, el policía no mentía.

Anthony volvió a sentir como si se le parara el corazón. Un hermano gemelo. Había perdido a un hermano y ni siquiera se acordaba. Se sintió asqueado, triste y furioso. Se sintió vulnerable. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nadie nada?

Sintió la mirada hostil de Hill. Que mirase. Anthony no tenía nada que ocultar, lo único que tenía que hacer era descubrirse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende? —dijo Anthony por fin.

—O es usted un gran actor, o está diciendo la verdad. ¿En serio no recuerda nada?

—Quizá sea un gran actor que, al mismo tiempo, no recuerda nada —contestó Anthony—. Sabe usted tanto como yo sobre mí mismo, sobre quién o qué soy.

La puerta se abrió y la doctora O´Brien entró en la habitación con una tablilla en la mano. Nada más ver a Hill, dijo:

—Recuerdo perfectamente haberle dicho que esperase unos días hasta que el joven recupere la memoria. ¿Va a obligarme a poner vigilantes en la puerta?

El detective alzó las manos.

—Pasaba por aquí y decidí hacer una visita...

—Le he dicho que sufre amnesia.

—Quería verlo con mis propios ojos —respondió Hill mirando a Anthony—. A veces, a los médicos se les escapan cosas que jamás se le escaparían a un policía.

—Salga de aquí inmediatamente —dijo la doctora secamente.

—Volveré, señor Andley. Cuente con ello —dijo el policía antes de salir.

Candy, que al parecer estaba en el pasillo, entró in mediatamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego se apoyó en ella. Su postura hizo que la falda se le ciñese al vientre y, de repente, Anthony se fijó en lo abultado de su abdomen. ¿Estaba embarazada? De ser así, eso añadía una nueva dimensión a su relación.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ese hombre? —preguntó Candy. Anthony miró a Candy, luego a la doctora y una vez más a Candy.

—Me ha dicho que tenía un hermano gemelo que murió en el accidente.

Las dos mujeres se miraron.

—Entonces, es verdad, ¿no? —añadió Anthony.

La doctora O'Brien asintió.

—¿Y a nadie se le ha ocurrido decírmelo? Tengo que saber lo que ha pasado.

—Fue un accidente de coche. Tú sobreviviste, pero Albert no —contestó Candy.

—Albert —dijo Anthony, deseando con todo su corazón que aquel nombre significara algo para él—. ¿Eramos idénticos?

—Sí —respondió Candy con voz suave.

Mirando a la doctora, Anthony dijo:

—¿Cómo es posible que fuéramos gemelos y que ni siquiera lo recuerde?

La doctora O'Brien le tocó el brazo.

—Date tiempo. Quizá debieras alegrarte de que, de momento, no tengas que enfrentarte al dolor que eso te producirá.

—Alegrarme —murmuró Anthony.

_¿Acaso sabía alguien lo aterrador que era aquel vacío en la memoria?_

La doctora le dio un pequeño vaso de papel que contenía tres pastillas. Mientras le servía agua en un vaso, añadió:

—Ya has tenido excitación suficiente por hoy, ahora duérmete. Quizá, cuando te despiertes, habrás recuperado la memoria.

—Eso es lo que el doctor Martin me ha dicho —con testó Anthony—, solo que con palabras más complicadas.

—El doctor Martin es psicólogo y los psicólogos utilizan palabras complicadas para todo —comentó la doctora O'Brien con una sonrisa.

Anthony se tomó las pastillas. La verdad era que es taba cansado de que la gente se lo quedara mirando, esperando que recordara quiénes eran, que recordara cualquier cosa. Además, admitió para sí mismo que la visita de Hill le había preocupado.

Entró una enfermera y le tomó la temperatura y la tensión. Por fin, la doctora O'Brien le dio unas palmadas en las piernas y salió de la habitación en compañía de la le ahuecó las almohadas y, entre tanto, Anthony tuvo la impresión de que ella estaba evitando mirarlo.

Le agarró el brazo mientras se recostaba en las almohadas. La piel de Candy era tan suave como el saté se preguntó cuántas veces la había tocado en el pasado, y qué clase de emociones despertaba en ella ahora. ¿La excitaba tanto como ella lo excitaba a él? A juzgar por la forma como Candy clavó los ojos en sus manos, la respuesta era un no rotundo.

—Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas —dijo Anthony.

—¿Como qué?

—Para empezar, ¿dónde estamos? Quiero decir, en concreto.

—En Lakewood, Chicago. En la habitación trescientos cinco del hospital el Buen Samaritano.

—¿Cómo me gano la vida?

—Eres abogado de la empresa de abogados Goodman, Todd y Randers.

—¿Que soy abogado? —dijo él con voz incrédula.

—Según Bill Goodman, eres un abogado extraordinario. Sueles trabajar como abogado defensor en los juicios. Nos conocimos cuando acudí a ti para que me ayudaras a arreglar los asuntos de mi padre cuando murió.

Anthony trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en un juicio. Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo defendiendo a un asesino, habiéndole a un jurado, acercándose a un juez. Sabía que los abogados hacían esas cosas... pero no se veía a sí mismo en aquel papel.

—¿No te hace recordar nada? —preguntó ella. Anthony sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—No, nada.

—El ramo de rosas lo ha mandado Miles Flanders. Ha dicho que no te preocupes por el caso Dalton, que ya tiene a otros trabajando en él.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba esperando que aquello evocara algún recuerdo en su memoria. Fue inútil.

—¿Quién eres tú exactamente? —preguntó Anthony mirándola con intensidad.

—Candy...

—Ya sé que tu nombre es Candy, pero ¿quién eres? ¿Qué eres para mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Somos amigos.

Anthony se llevó la mano de Candy a la boca y le besó los dedos. Olía a flores silvestres y a sol, no a hospital. Deseó estrecharla en sus brazos y saborear sus labios, pero la expresión de ella le hizo contenerse. Candy lo miraba como si estuviese loco.

—¿Amigos? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Anthony.

—Pregúntame otras cosas —dijo ella con firmeza, retirando la mano—. O no, mejor será que te duermas, como ha dicho la doctora.

Anthony decidió no seguirla presionándola... de momento.

—¿Tengo más hermanos?

—No. Tenías dos hermanos, ahora solo tienes uno, Terry.

—¿Estaba... muy unido a Albert?

Ella respiró profundamente y titubeó.

—Vamos, Candy. Me encuentro en una situación de desventaja respecto a todos los demás. Dime la verdad, ¿estaba unido a mi hermano?

Candy se tocó los húmedos ojos, se pasó una mano por el pelo y dijo:

—No especialmente.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy segura.

—No me estás hablando con franqueza —le espetó él.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y, por primera vez, Anthony pensó que se la veía agotada, tanto física como psíquicamente.

—Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Ella vaciló un instante antes de asentir.

Adormilado, Anthony se pasó una mano por la frente y cerró los ojos unos segundos. ¡Maldición, las pastillas estaban empezando a hacerle efecto! Justo ahora que la conversación se ponía interesante.

—¿Quién es el padre?

Ella se lo quedó mirando.

Por fin, contestó:

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero...

—Por favor, no vuelvas a preguntármelo.

Anthony quería sacarle la verdad, pero los párpados le pesaban una tonelada. Mientras el mundo se apagaba a su alrededor, buscó algo a lo que aferrarse. Lo único que encontró fue un par de ojos Verdes.

—Ya han pasado casi dos semanas —dijo la doctora O'Brien.

Sentado a su lado estaba el doctor Martin, un hombre de cincuenta años, de cabello negro y elegante bigote. El doctor Martin fijó la mirada en el inflado archivo de A. Andley.

—Lo que nos lleva a suponer que esta amnesia va a durar más de lo que había supuesto en un principio —añadió la doctora O'Brien.

Candy miró a Will y a Pauna, que estaba sentados a su lado alrededor de la mesa de reuniones. Ambos parecían a punto de derrumbarse; cosa que, por diferentes razones, le ocurría a ella también. Desde que recuperó la consciencia, Anthony se había apoyado en ella; pero el esfuerzo por mantenerse amistosa, a la vez que distante, la estaba agotando.

—Físicamente, se está recuperando muy bien —dijo la doctora O'Brien.

—En mi opinión, la amnesia puede ser el resultado del trauma producido por el accidente y la muerte de su hermano —dijo el doctor Martin—. En otras palabras, el sentimiento de culpa del superviviente.

—Pero hemos tenido mucho cuidado en no decir nada —interpuso Pauna.

—Creo que ni siquiera sabe que conducía él —añadió Will.

—Me ha estado haciendo preguntas muy difíciles de contestar —dijo Candy—. Yo he hecho todo lo posible por responder en la forma más positiva posible, tal y como usted sugirió.

El doctor Martin se inclinó hacia delante.

—Sin embargo, en el subconsciente, lo sabe. La amnesia puede ser un mecanismo para protegerse de la verdad. Pero no quiero que, de momento, nadie hable con él sobre este asunto del sentimiento de culpa.

—He hablado con el fiscal del distrito —anunció la doctora O'Brien—. Le he explicado el estado en el que Anthony se encuentra y ha accedido a no presentar ninguna denuncia hasta que Anthony recuerde quién es y lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Además, tengo que confesar que me enteré de que los análisis de sangre que les hicieron a Albert y a Anthony en la clínica no puedan ser utilizados. Una enfermera les sacó sangre, pero algo pasó luego y fue un verdadero desastre que dejó inservibles los análisis.

—No es la primera vez que tenemos problemas con esa clínica —dijo el doctor Martin.

—Es una clínica pequeña, apartada, y les falta personal. En fin, no creo que el fiscal tenga mucho en lo que basarse. Además, con los contactos de Anthony, no tendrá ningún problema legal.

—Ya hemos hablando con el señor Flanders —dijo Pauna—. Nos ha dicho algo muy parecido a lo que usted acaba de decir. También ha dicho que todos los del despacho están enterados de que tienen que ser discretos respecto a los detalles de lo que pasó.

—Bien —dijo el doctor Martin—. Ahora, lo que quiero es que lo lleven a casa. A su casa, señor y señora Andley, a la habitación donde dormía cuando era niño.

Pauna lanzó un gemido.

—Vendimos la casa hace un par de meses y nos hemos trasladado a una urbanización —explicó Will—. No podía seguir manteniéndola...

—Jamás se nos ocurrió que algo así pudiera pasar —interrumpió Pauna.

—Exacto —dijo Will con ojos sumamente tristes, frotándose la barbilla—. Albert se marchó hace años. Estudió Derecho en California y, después de licenciarse, abrió un despacho de abogados allí. Tenía una casa en San Francisco. Anthony estudió Derecho en Chicago, pero se marchó de casa hace cinco años. Hace un año se mudó a una casa nueva. La verdad es que no le veíamos mucho.

—Sobre todo, desde que rompisteis —añadió Pauna mirando a Candy.

—Sí, así es —añadió Will—. Después de aquello, casi no le hemos visto.

—Decía que estaba muy ocupado —comentó Pauna en tono de ligero reproche.

A Candy le dieron ganas de gritar: _«¡Vuestro querido hijo me dejó, no al contrario! ¡Y no os iba a ver porque estaba demasiado ocupado acostándose con_

_cualquier mujer que se encontraba, así que no me echéis la culpa a mí!»._

—En ese caso, ahí es donde tiene que volver —declaró el doctor Martin—. Quizá eso lo ayude a recuperar la memoria. Y usted, señora Andley, será mejor que pase con él un tiempo.

A Candy le sorprendió ver a Pauna bajar la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No puedo —contestó Pauna por fin.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo Will.

—No —repitió Pauna mirando a su marido. Después, miró a los médicos—. Tenemos que ir a San Francisco a arreglar los asuntos de Albert, cosa que hemos estado retrasando demasiado. Ya hemos hecho los preparativos para marcharnos mañana.—Puedo ir yo solo —dijo WIll—. Tú quédate aquí con Anthony.

Pauna sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a Candy.

—Sé que es pedirte demasiado, Candy, pero... ¿no podrías quedarte con Anthony durante un par de semanas? Si hay alguien que puede ayudar a mi hijo a recuperar la memoria, ese alguien eres tú —entonces, Pauna se volvió a los médicos—. ¿No es verdad? ¿No sería lo mejor que la mujer de la que mi hijo está enamorado sea quien se quede con él?

—Oh, Pauna, no tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo —dijo Candy.

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente —respondió Pauna con firmeza.

Candy comprendió lo que Pauna estaba tratando de decir: si su marido iba solo a San Francisco a enfrentarse con la triste tarea de arreglar las cosas de su difunto hijo, temía que aquello fuera demasiado para su débil corazón. Pauna se enfrentaba ante un imposible dilema, elegir entre su marido o su hijo, y le estaba diciendo a Candy a quién había elegido. Le estaba rogando a Candy que ocupara su puesto mientras ella estaba ausente.

Candy se encontró atrapada entre la imagen falsa que había presentado de Anthony delante de sus padres y el verdadero Anthony, que solo unas semanas antes la había despreciado. El corazón se le encogió al pensar en volver con Anthony a su piso. No había vuelto desde la noche que hicieron el amor, desde la noche que engendraron a su hijo.

Por fin, Candy contestó:

—Está bien, me quedaré con él durante un par de se manas.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó el doctor Martin—. Pensándolo bien, usted es la persona perfecta. Quiero que le ayude a recuperar el pasado. Enséñele fotos, llévelo a sus sitios favoritos, háblele de cómo se enamoraron. No sabemos qué es lo que puede hacerle recuperar la memoria; por lo tanto, ábrale el mayor número de puertas posibles, excepto los detalles del accidente en el que su hermano murió. Preferiría que eso lo recordara él solo.

—¿Y qué debo decirle respecto al bebé?

—Dígale la verdad —contestó el doctor Martin.

Will sonrió esperanzado y Pauna se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Solo la doctora O'Brian miró a Candy como si comprendiera lo arduo de aquella tarea.

—Está bien, haré lo que pueda —respondió Candy.

_Para sí misma, añadió: «Dos semanas. Podré aguantarlo durante dos semanas. Después, me marcharé»_

**_CONTINUARÁ ..._**

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

ANTHONY hizo el trayecto a su casa tratando de re cordar los edificios que pasaron, el río que cruzaron, cualquier cosa.

—Ahí es donde trabajas —le dijo Candy señalando una elegante casa victoriana en el corazón del barrio comercial de Chicago La manzana estaba formada de casas similares, todas ocupadas por negocios. Anthony vio una empresa de seguros, un refugio para mujeres, las oficinas de una asociación de protección del medio ambiente y, en la esquina, su empresa: Goodman, Todd y Flanders. Evidentemente, aún no era socio accionista de la empresa.

¿Cómo sabía eso?

—Tu despacho da a esta calle, está en el segundo piso.

—No me resulta familiar —murmuró Anthony al cabo de unos segundos.

—Quizá reconozcas tu piso.

Él asintió, pero lo hizo por Candy. Empezaba a temer que nada volviera a resultarle familiar nunca, y le sorprendió descubrir que empezaba a echar de menos al hospital. Al menos, allí, conocía a algunas enfermeras y a los médicos que lo habían atendido.

Descubrió que vivía en un elegante apartamento con muy buenas vistas a la bahía,Harbor Point Condominium. Debía ser muy buen abogado para poder permitirse vivir allí. Después de insistir en llevar la maleta de Candy, subió detrás de ella un tramo de escaleras.

Candy abrió la puerta del piso con las llaves de él. Mientras Anthony se detenía en la entrada, como una visita, Candy cruzó la estancia y descorrió las cortinas, mostrando un gran y aireado cuarto de estar.

—¿Nada? —preguntó ella al tiempo que se volvía.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza. Descubrió que vivía en un mundo opulento de espesas alfombras, maderas nobles y elegante mobiliario. Una fina capa de polvo cubría las superficies.

Al mirar al su alrededor, por primera vez, sintió algo parecido a encontrarse en casa. No recordaba haber comprado el sofá blanco, pero le gustaba. Lo mismo le ocurría con la alfombra de lana y la acuarela del puerto que colgaba de una pared.

Anthony suspiró profundamente. CAndy estaba delante de la ventana, la luz del sol iluminaba su delgado cuerpo y hacía brillar sus cabellos dorados. Llevaba pantalones cortos negros y camisa blanca. Sus largas piernas estaban desnudas y calzaba unas sandalias de cuero de tiras finas. Anthony la miró de una forma puramente masculina. Desde la primera vez que la vio en el hospital, había tenido fantasías eróticas con ella.

La memoria era una cosa extraña. Aunque no recordaba especialmente a ninguna mujer, sabía que había hecho el amor. Lo que no comprendía era, si Candy y él habían hecho el amor antes, por qué ella se mostraba tan distante.

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, se lanzó a la tarea más apremiante. Entró en la cocina y encontró los armarios modesta mente aprovisionados con artículos exóticos, aunque todos podían comerse directamente al sacarlos de la lata o bote. El mueble con el equipo de música contenía montones de discos. La agenda estaba llena de nombres, direcciones y teléfonos; al parecer, tenía muchos amigos, aunque la mayoría eran mujeres.

El contestador automático tenía una luz roja encendida y, automáticamente, pulsó la tecla correcta para recibir los mensajes. Una voz gutural rogaba que la llamara tan pronto como fuera posible, Anthony sorprendió a Candy observándolo mientras recogía los mensajes de una mujer tras otra. Al final, Anthony apagó el contestador.

—Al parecer tengo una vida social intensa —dijo él.

Candy arqueó las cejas.

En el dormitorio principal había una enorme cama cubierta con una bonita , que le había estado siguiendo en la inspección de la casa, se detuvo en la puerta. Cuando Anthony se sentó en la cama, ella volvió el rostro, súbitamente enrojecido. ¿Estaba avergonzada porque se había acostado con él en aquella cama o porque quería hacerlo otra vez? Anthony esperaba que fuera lo último, pero habría apostado a que se trataba de lo primero.

En el armario encontró un gran número de trajes de chaqueta, chaquetas deportivas, jerseys de cashemere, zapatos, corbatas y demás artículos, todos ellos suma mente caros. Nada le resultaba familiar.

Candy había regresado al cuarto de estar. Anthony se reunió allí con ella, deteniéndose delante de unas estanterías para vinos que parecían contener marcas caras. Anthony agarró una de las botellas, un cabernet cosecha del setenta y nueve. Sabía que era una buena marca, sabía que era una cosecha excelente, pero no tenía idea de cómo era que lo sabía.

—Será mejor que no bebas —dijo Candy—. La doctora O'Brien ha dicho que esperes unos días porque la cabeza...

El hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano.

—¿Se reduce a esto mi vida?

Candy pareció sumamente sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Anthony volvió a colocar la botella en la estantería.

—La nevera está vacía, a excepción de tres botellas de champán. El armario está lleno de ropa. Mi agenda está llena de nombres de mujeres, y eso sin mencionar los mensajes telefónicos, ni los vinos. Piénsalo, Candy. Añade a eso el equipo de música y mi vida parece girar en torno al alcohol, las mujeres y la música. ¿Soy solo eso?

Candy se mordió los labios y a Anthony le dieron ganas de abrazarla. Quería establecer un lazo de unión con ella. Se sentía solo y desolado.

—No, claro que no —respondió ella por fin—. Eres un magnífico abogado. Has trabajado gratis para el refugio de mujeres por el que hemos pasado. La gente te aprecia. Te gustan las cosas buenas.

—Eso ya lo he notado.

—Debe ser... muy extraño encontrarte así —añadió Candy—. Todos te resultamos desconocidos y tu propia casa es un misterio para ti.

Anthony detectó una nota de compasión en la voz de Candy. Compasión era lo último que quería de ella.

—¿Quién eres, Candy? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tus padres...

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Mis padres han tenido que marcharse a California a solucionar los asuntos de Albert. También sé que Terrence está en un viaje de negocios. Pero podrían haber contratado una enfermera o alguien para que me hiciera compañía, ¿no? ¿Por qué tú?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—He sido yo quien te ha dejado embarazada, ¿verdad?

Candy alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no estamos casados?

Candy volvió a guardar silencio. Anthony se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de buscar respuestas que no le desagradaran, y eso lo irritó.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy, dime la verdad!

—¿La verdad, Anthony? ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

—Sí —respondió él sin vacilar.

Pero, de repente, las dudas lo asaltaron. ¿Tan inhumano era que las personas allegadas a él tenían miedo de hablarle de sí mismo?

—Está bien, te diré la verdad —contestó Candy—. Sí, tú me has dejado embarazada. Rompimos antes de descubrir que lo estaba, hace ya casi seis meses. La verdad, Anthony, es que no me quieres y tampoco quieres tener este hijo. Respecto a por qué estoy aquí... es una buena pregunta.

Candy fue a darse la vuelta para apartarse de él, pero Anthony le tocó los hombros.

—Si tan sinvergüenza era, ¿por qué saliste conmigo?

Candy volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Anthony quiso secarle las lágrimas, pero lo hizo ella misma con dedos temblorosos.

—Al principio no lo eras.

—Me alegra oírlo.

Candy volvió a darle la cara.

—Mi padre acababa de morir y yo estaba muy... decaída. Tú te mostraste comprensivo y amable conmigo.

—¿Pero no duró?

—No —respondió ella con voz apenas audible.

—¿Qué pasó?

Candy se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Conseguiste lo que querías.

—Conseguí lo que quería. Ah, quieres decir que hicimos el amor y después...

—Después perdiste el interés por mí.

—Me resulta imposible de creer —dijo Anthony mirando fijamente a aquellos increíbles ojos verdes—. ¿Estás segura...?

—A la gente le gusta hablar.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Después de que rompiésemos, empecé a oír cosas.

Con temor, Anthony preguntó:

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—No quiero hacerte daño; Anthony...

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Bueno... que salías mucho, que tenías muchas novias al mismo tiempo... Hacías y decías lo que te convenía con el fin de conseguir lo que querías, pero enseguida te aburrías de ello. Cosas así.

—Vaya, soy un ganador —comentó él mientras se daba vueltas al anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Le habían dado el anillo en el hospital, le habían dicho que era suyo; pero, como todo lo demás, le resultaba desconocido.

—Pero tengo que confesar que, cuando estabas conmigo, fuiste maravilloso.

—Parece prometedor.

—Me mandabas flores constantemente y, en una ocasión, me enviaste a la escuela a un payaso con un enorme manojo de globos. A los niños les encantó.

—¿Y a ti?

—A mí también —susurró ella—. Eras... eres muy inteligente y culto...

—¿Culto? No veo muchos libros por aquí.

—Están todos en la habitación que tienes para invitados, en cajas o en las estanterías. Lees todo lo que te cae en las manos: ficción, Historia, poesía, religión, política... de todo.

Anthony sintió una súbita excitación. Recordaba leer. Le encantaba leer. Instintivamente, dirigió la mirada hacia un rincón del cuarto de estar y encontró un amplio sillón de cuero con una banqueta tapizada para poner los pies. Era el lugar perfecto para leer, un lugar que sabía que existía antes de verlo.

Había un libro encima de la mesa y lo levantó. Era una colección de poemas de amor, había una página marcada con un posavasos de un establecimiento llamado Pepper's Place. El nombre no le dijo nada.

—Anthony, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Candy.

Anthony, frustrado, sacudió la cabeza. Ojeó el poema y las imágenes le resultaron vivas y eróticas. Sintió un ligero mareo cuando apartó los ojos de aquellas palabras para posarlos en el rostro de esa mujer. Cerró el libro y lo dejó donde lo había encontrado.

—No te preocupes, no es nada.

—Por un momento me ha dado la impresión de que recordabas algo.

—¡No es nada! —le espetó él. Ella bajó la cabeza.

Al instante, Anthony se arrepintió de haberle hablado con tanta brusquedad.

—Perdona, Candy. Por un segundo, me pareció que algo me resultaba familiar. Esto de haber pedido la memoria es como una pesadilla.

—Sí —dijo ella.

Anthony tragó saliva y añadió:

—Siento haber sido un sinvergüenza. Siento haberte hecho daño, haberte utilizado y haberte engañado.

—No te preocupes, lo he superado —contestó Candy.

—Ahora comprendo por qué te muestras tan distante y precavida conmigo.

Candy asintió. Tenía aspecto de estar tan sola como él se sentía. Anthony se preguntó cómo podía hacerla ver que el antiguo Anthony, el hombre que había hecho esas cosas, ya no existía.

—No tienes idea de lo que es oír todo esto sobre uno mismo. No me malinterpretes, no te estoy pidiendo compasión, ni siquiera perdón; sin embargo, durante el tiempo que pasemos juntos, te ruego que intentes verme como soy ahora.

—¿Y no como eras antes o como volverás a ser en el futuro?

—¿Está escrito en alguna parte que tenga que volver a ser el que era?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Yo tampoco. Sin embargo, quizá esta sea la oportunidad de mi vida para cambiar, para convertirme en una mejor persona.

Candy pareció dubitativa. Por fin, contestó:

—Está bien, ¡o intentaré.

—Gracias.

La vio recuperar la compostura, adoptar una actitud de autoprotección. Ahora comprendía los motivos, pero comprenderlo no significaba que le gustara.

—Entre tanto, tendremos que trabajar —anunció Candy—. El doctor Martin quiere que te familiarices con tu pasado, paso a paso. Tu madre me ha dado un álbum de fotos de hace años y también me ha dado una lista con los sitios a los que te gustaba ir cuando eras pequeño. Dentro de un rato, iremos a hacer la compra y compraremos la comida que sé que te gusta. También tendremos que ir a tu oficina. En fin, ¿por dónde quieres que empecemos?

Anthony contestó con absoluta honestidad.

—¿Qué te parece si me das un abrazo?

Candy se lo quedó mirando unos momentos, pero no contestó.

—Candy, he sido yo quien te ha dejado embarazada. Tú misma me has dicho que voy a ser padre. Sin embargo, en lo que a mí concierne, jamás te he dado un abrazo —Anthony abrió los brazos—. Vamos, por favor.

Por fin, Candy se decidió a entrar en el círculo de aquellos brazos. Alzó una mano y, con suavidad, le tocó la cicatriz de la mejilla izquierda. Después, le abrazó y Anthony apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de ella, cerrando los ojos.

Anthony volvió a experimentar un sentimiento de pertenencia. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que abrazar a Candy White era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Candy era hermosa, tierna, paciente y orgullosa. Si él era como ella le había dicho que era, ¿por qué había atraído a una mujer como Candy? Quizá fuera en eso en lo que debiera concentrarse, quizá hubiera un as pecto de su personalidad digno de salvarse. Candy había visto algo en él, quizá pudiera verlo otra vez.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Anthony fue a darse una ducha, Candy salió a la terraza.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —le dijo a su hijo.

Pero sabía la respuesta a la pregunta. Estaba allí porque quería ayudar a Will y a Pauna, y proteger a Anthony. Quería ayudarlo a descubrirse a sí mismo. Quería hacer lo posible por salvar al padre de su hijo.

«No va a ser fácil», pensó Candy de repente.

Sabía que tenía que protegerse a sí misma. Incluso en circunstancias normales, Anthony podía ser encantador cuando le convenía, por eso era tan difícil resistirse a él.

Pero aquellas no eran circunstancias normales. Al abrazarse, Candy había vuelto a sentir una punzada de dolor. Durante unos momentos, se había visto transportada al pasado. Había una peligrosa atracción entre ellos, siempre la había habido. Pero hacía meses que la había superado, y ahora no iba a cometer otro desliz.

Pero... ¡la gloria de sus brazos! Anthony le había dicho que no se acordaba de haberla abrazado; sin embargo, sus propios recuerdos la hacían revivir más que abrazos. Pero unos minutos antes, al abrazarla, había sentido en él una ternura que nunca antes había sentido.

El nuevo Anthony, la mejorada versión de Anthony, no tenía noción de la realidad. Simplemente, la necesitaba. Que fuera o no consciente de ello, no cambiaba el hecho de que era un oportunista. Siempre lo había sido. En el momento en que ella dejara de creerlo, tendría que marcharse. Pero no le pasaría nada, no sufriría, si tenía siempre presente que solo era para él un apoyo, una ayuda, nada más.

Dos semanas.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Esperó unos segundos por si Anthony había salido de la ducha e iba a abrir; pero cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Candy entró otra vez en el piso.

Anthony salió del dormitorio principal en ese momento. Estaba desnudo, solo le cubría una toalla atada a la cintura. Su cuerpo era impresionante: anchas espaldas y un torso fuerte que se estrechaba hasta una delgada cintura. Unas gotas de agua brillaban en el ve llo de su pecho. Debido a las semanas que había pasado en el hospital, estaba más delgado que la última vez que Candy lo viera desnudo, pero la pérdida de peso no había disminuido su atractivo.

—Yo abriré —dijo ella mirándolo a la cara.

Anthony se pasó una toalla pequeña por el cabello y la miró con esos ojos azules tan especiales.

—Es mi casa, así que supongo que será mejor que abra yo.

—Como quieras.

Anthony abrió la puerta a una mujer de mediana edad con un cabello rizado de un imposible negro azulado. Parecía disgustada, aunque, sorprendentemente, su disgusto no se debía a la semidesnudez de Anthony.

Durante un instante, Candy se preguntó si no sería la enfurecida madre de alguna chica a la que Anthony hubiera dejado plantada.

—Lo siento, señor Andley —dijo la mujer.

—No comprendo...

—Quería haber venido antes a pasar la aspiradora y a limpiar el polvo, justo como su madre me dijo que hiciera; pero he estado tan atareada con mi otro trabajo que se me ha olvidado. Hace tanto que no venía que... En fin, al volver a casa y darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, he venido directamente. Ya sé que no quiere que esté aquí después de las cinco de la tarde, y siento muchísimo molestarlo. Si prefiere que vuelva mañana, dígamelo y estaré aquí a primera hora.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Anthony.

—Soy Dorothy Jhonsson, la que le limpia la casa —de repente, la mujer se dio una palmada en la frente—. Oh, Dios mío, se me había olvidado. Sufre amnesia o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Sí, algo así —comentó Anthony irónicamente.

—Entonces, ¿no me reconoce? —preguntó la mujer.

—No, lo siento.

—No se preocupe, señor, no soy nadie importante. Quiero decir que yo solo vengo aquí a limpiar. En fin, aunque no se acuerde, usted me ha dicho millones de veces que no venga después de las cinco porque, a menudo, le visitan sus amigas —Dorothy miró hacia el interior de la estancia y vio a Candy—. Igual que ahora. Oh, lo siento...

—No se preocupe —le dijo Anthony dándole una palmada en el brazo—. Le presento a Candy White. Candy va a pasar un tiempo conmigo, hasta que recupere la memoria.

—Lo siento, señor, no he querido decir que ella fuera una de sus... Bueno, ya sabe, en su estado... Lo único que he querido decir es...

Como Dorothy no parecía capaz de salir del atolladero en el que se había metido, Candy decidió intervenir.

—Señora Jhonsson, ¿por qué no entra y hace lo que tiene que hacer? De esa manera, no tendrá que preocuparse de ello mañana.

—Bueno, si al señor Andley no le parece mal...

Anthony, con un gesto, le indicó que entrara.

—Por favor, pase.

Dorothy se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Anthony se acercó a Candy y le susurró:

—Voy a vestirme y, si te parece, luego podríamos salir a comer algo.

Candy trató de negarse a sí misma lo que el aliento de Anthony le hizo sentir.

—¿No estás demasiado cansado para salir? —preguntó ella.

—Es evidente que le doy pavor a esa pobre mujer, así que vamos a dejarla en paz. Además, no hemos comido y estoy seguro de que, en esa lista, debe haber un par de restaurantes que se supone que debemos visitar; de esa manera, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Anthony tenía razón. Además, no había nada de comer en la casa y a Candy no le apetecía ir a comprar. Por otra parte, ahora que había recuperado el apetito tras semanas de náuseas constantes, tenía hambre y sabía a qué sitio iba a llevarle.

—Yo también voy a cambiarme de ropa. Anthony la miró de arriba abajo.

—A mí me parece que estás fabulosa tal y como estás.

Candy empequeñeció los ojos.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó él.

—Al viejo Anthony no le habría importado molestar a la mujer de la limpieza, y tampoco estaría dispuesto a entrar en un restaurante conmigo vestida así.

—Ya, el viejo Anthony ataca de nuevo.

—Ya sé que he prometido tratar de verte tal y como eres ahora, pero me tienes muy sorprendida.

—Lo tomaré como un halago.

—Sí, me parece que sí —dijo ella asintiendo.

Como todos los fines de semana, el Mona Lisa estaba a rebosar. A pesar de ello, el encargado, al que Candy conocía del tiempo durante el que había salido con Anthony, les dio la bienvenida con una enorme son risa.

—Señor Andley, ¡cuánto tiempo! —dijo Enrico. Anthony estrechó la mano que el hombre le tendió con confusión en la mirada. Enrico se volvió a Anthony.

—La señorita White, ¿verdad? —saludó el encargado, fijándose en el abultado vientre de Candy.

—Tiene una memoria excelente, Enrico —murmuró ella.

—Solo cuando se trata de clientes especiales.

—Hay mucha gente —comentó Candy.

—Los sábados siempre está así —respondió Enrico; después, le dio una palmada en el hombro a Anthony—. Amigo mío, me he enterado de lo de su hermano. Mi más sentido pésame.

—Gracias —contestó Anthony.

Enrico asintió con la cabeza.

—Y ahora, si usted y la señorita White esperan un momento en la barra, les buscaré una mesa. Esta noche, la cena corre por cuenta de la casa. No, no, insisto.

Enrico volvió la cabeza, llamó la atención del camarero que estaba detrás de la barra y añadió:

—Kevin, mira quién está aquí. El camarero era un hombre rubio al que Candy nunca había visto.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó el camarero a Anthony antes de volverse para empezar a preparar la bebida preferida de Anthony, una enorme margarita.

Candy pidió agua mineral.

Anthony se quedó mirando la copa que le habían puesto delante.

—Es lo que bebes siempre que vienes aquí —le dijo Candy.

—¿Me gusta esto?

—Sí.

—¿Soy un hombre de costumbres tan fijas?

—Sí —respondió Candy—. Cuando vienes aquí, siempre bebes margarita y comes calamares fritos.

—Bueno, lo de los calamares no me parece mal —dijo Anthony con una débil sonrisa—. Sé que me encantan los calamares. ¿Los sirven con salsa alioli?

—Sí, y son los mejores de la ciudad; bueno, según tú.

Anthony bebió un sorbo de la bebida e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno, además se supone que no debo beber alcohol.

Apartando la margarita, Anthony pidió agua mineral como Candy. Ella se sentó en un taburete, delante de la barra, con Anthony a sus espaldas, y clavó los ojos en el espejo que había en la pared, detrás de la barra. De repente, le pareció estar viendo una fotografía tomada unos meses atrás. Aquel era el primer restaurante al que habían ido juntos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Candy, volviéndose de cara a él.

Anthony miró a su alrededor. Era la clase de establecimiento que le gustaba a Anthony: animado, próspero, de moda y caro.

—Supongo que debería recordarlo —comentó él.

—Sí —respondió Candy asintiendo.

—Pues no me suena de nada.

—Bueno, no te preocupes.

—No tienes ni idea de todas las cosas que me preocupan —dijo Anthony—. Por ejemplo, antes de venir aquí, he echado un vistazo a mi billetera y he descubierto que tengo docenas de tarjetas de crédito; nada de dinero suelto, pero un montón de tarjetas de crédito.

—Sí, no me extraña.

—Y no tengo ninguna foto tuya.

—Tampoco me sorprende.

—Me gustaría tener una foto tuya.

Candy tragó saliva. Iba a protestar, pero se contuvo.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué nos van a invitar a cenar los del restaurante?

—Porque eres uno de sus mejores clientes. Traes aquí a mucha gente a almorzar y también vienes a cenar con regularidad.

—¿Venía aquí mucho contigo?

—Me trajiste aquí la primera vez que salimos juntos —respondió ella—. Y después, me traías una vez por semana.

Anthony sonrió.

—¿Te he besado aquí alguna vez?

Candy se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que me besaste fue aquí, en la barra.

—Ojalá pudiera acordarme —contestó Anthony con voz suave.

Durante unos momentos, se mantuvieron la mirada. Durante unos momentos, Candy se preguntó qué haría si él cerraba la distancia que los separaba y la besaba. Sintió desazón en los labios. Quizá un beso lo ayudara a recuperar la memoria, racionalizó ella al darse cuenta de que Anthony estaba pensando lo mismo y estaba a punto de apoderarse de su boca.

Una risa femenina rompió la tensión sexual entre los dos. Anthony se echó hacia atrás en el momento en que una rubia de muchas curvas enfundada en un ceñido vestido rosa se plantó a su lado.

—¡Anthony Andley! ¡Dios mío, eres tú! ¿Por qué no has contestado a mi llamada?

—Yo he...

—Oh, cariño, he oído un montón de cosas, pero creía que no te apetecía verme —la mujer se interrumpió un momento para mirar a Candy, y se fijó en su vientre de embarazada. Entonces, ladeando la cabeza con gesto de no darle importancia, se acercó a Anthony hasta pegarle los pechos al brazo—. ¿Te parece que tengamos una fiesta tú y yo esta noche en tu casa, cielo?

—Yo... no, esta noche no.

La mujer le agarró la barbilla y luego, tras una carcajada gutural, dijo:

—Esa cicatriz te hace aún más atractivo, encanto —acentuó el comentario con un beso en los labios—. Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió Anthony, y se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba—. ¿Quién es?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —preguntó Candy sin poder ocultar su irritación—. Bueno, te sienta bien el carmín de labios, y te aseguro que no hay muchos hombres a los que les siente bien el rosa.

Anthony se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel.

—Ella sí que parece conocerme.

—Si te das prisa, la darás alcance. Yo no parezco es tar ayudándote mucho a recuperar la memoria, quizá ella tenga más suerte.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Te encantaría que lo estuviera, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo sabes tú?

—Sí —contestó Candy con firmeza—. Sí, te encantaría que estuviera celosa. No significaría nada para ti, pero te encantaría.

Anthony frunció el ceño; después, para sorpresa de Candy, le agarró la mano. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que Anthony se proponía, empezó a tirar de ella hacia la salida del restaurante. ¡Cielos! ¿Iba realmente a seguir a esa mujer? De ser así, ¿por qué llevaba a rastras a una mujer embarazada?

Así era el viejo Anthony: impredecible, egocéntrico e imposible.

—¡Espera! —exclamó ella.

Anthony abrió la puerta del restaurante y la sacó de allí.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus saludos, que tengan un hermoso día.**

**Patty A.- Mi querida amiga detective, bueno ya tengo una idea de tus preguntas, pero vamos capitulo a capitulo ¿vale?**

**Lady Susi- oh sí nena , habrá sorpresas eso te lo puedo asegurar.**

**Alejandra.- nuestro personaje va a dar un cambio total que dejará sorprendida a Candy...Un abrazo.**

**Patty Castillo.- Cariño, un abrazo enorme. Gracias por tus ideas y comentarios.**

**Lis69- oh sí , yo también tengo esa pequeña corazonada, sería lindo ¿no?**

**Blackcat2010 .- Uhm ... Hola... no puedo asegurarte que sea un Anthonyfic, la duda nos la sacaremos más adelante. Gracias por tu review.**

**Josie.- Amiga, en los siguientes capitulos el mismo Anthony , se dará cuenta de los detalles acerca de su similitud con Albert y entonces... pues ahi viene la sorpresa. **

**Nadia. - Muchas gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de este bueno que te haya abrazo.**

**Noemi Cullen. Un abrazo también para ti. Gracias por pasar a saludar.**

**Laila... tambien me encuentro emocionada...uffff lo que se viene...jejeje**

**Sarah Lisa.- tú siempre tan perspicaz nena jejeje, ahora acompañame a leer el descenlace de esta trama ¿sí?. Besos.**

**Sayuri- La incongnita de si murió realmente Albert pues... no puedo adelantártelo , aún no puedo decir que Anthony será uno mejor que el del pasado.**

**Un abrazo en la distancia de todo corazon a cada una de ustedes que hacen posible poder compartir estas historias.**

**Lizvet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

CANDY se plantó en la calle.

—¡Anthony!

Él se volvió.

—¿Qué?

Candy calló cuando la gente que pasaba por la ca lle se apartaba para pasar. Anthony la agarró de la mu ñeca y tiró de ella hacia un lado.

—Insisto en que, mientras estemos... juntos, me muestres un mínimo respecto. Anthony agrandó los ojos.

—¡Respeto!

Enfurecida, Candy enderezó los hombros.

—No creo que sea mucho pedir...

—¿En qué te he faltado al respeto?

—En ir detrás de esa mujer...

—¿En ir detrás de esa mujer? ¿Es eso lo que crees que estoy haciendo?

—¿No es así?

—¡No, claro que no!

Candy empequeñeció los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí, Anthony?

Anthony empezó a tirar de ella hacia el coche. Por fin, se detuvo delante de un escaparate que tenía cajas de música. Tras una pausa, dijo:

—Necesitaba salir de allí.

—¿Por qué?

—Piénsalo, Candy. Estábamos tan tranquilos, yo iba a volver a descubrir las delicias de los calamares del Mona Lisa y tú habías empezado a relajarte; y, de repente, aparece esa mujer, me planta un beso en la boca y me llama cielo y encanto. Y todo eso delante de ti.

Anthony se miró los zapatos. Después, volvió a alzar los ojos y añadió:

—Y luego tú vas y me dices que, en un pasado re ciente, me habría gustado verte celosa y hacerte sufrir, y que no me habría importado.

¡Y con qué sinceridad lo decía! ¿Era realmente sincero? ¿O volvía a ser el viejo Anthony, el manipulador? Mordiéndose los labios, buscando una forma de ser amable sin necesidad de caer en la trampa otra vez, Candy contestó:

—Yo no he dicho que me hicieras sufrir.

Él esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—No, supongo que no.

—Y a ti no han parecido molestarte sus atenciones.

—¿Sus atenciones? —repitió él en tono burlón—. ¿Es así como tú lo llamas? ¿Has visto al camarero guiñándome el ojo? ¿Te imaginas lo que se siente cuando e tás con una mujer a la que has dejado embarazada y, de repente, aparece otra toda sonrisas y carantoñas? Me he sentido como un sinvergüenza.

—Pero Anthony, es tu restaurante preferido. Además, no supiste que yo estaba embarazada hasta el día del accidente. Lo que hiciste durante el tiempo desde que rompimos hasta que tuviste el accidente era asunto tuyo, no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

—Espera un momento. ¿Qué has dicho, que me ocultaste que estabas embarazada?

—Bueno...

—¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?

—¿No quieres que entremos otra vez y cenemos?

—No —respondió él con firmeza.

—Pero si te encanta el Mona Lisa...

—Quizá me gustaba en el pasado, pero ahora no. Además, creo que he perdido el apetito. Vamos a pa sear un rato.

Candy, tratando de ignorar el hambre, sonrió. Pero su sonrisa tembló cuando Anthony le agarró una mano y luego le dio un abrazo.

Anthony estaba despierto tumbado en la cama. El calmante que Candy le había dado aún no le había hecho efecto, lo que le dio tiempo para pensar. El problema era que tenía poco en qué pensar; al menos, pocas cosas agradables.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo; entonces, un nombre le vino a la cabeza... Albert. Un hombre físicamente igual que él y con los mismos genes. Anthony conocía pocos detalles del accidente, los médicos le habían dicho que querían que eso lo recordara por sí mismo.

Su hermano gemelo estaba muerto, pero no sentía nada por él, no lloraba su muerte. Se habían criado juntos. Sin duda, habían reído juntos, se habían peleado y habían vuelto locos a amigos, profesores y padres. Incluso habían elegido la misma profesión.

Sin embargo, de adultos, no estaban unidos. Habían vivido lejos el uno del otro. No obstante, al parecer, habían compartido amor al arte y a la lectura. Y, al final, al final de la vida de Albert, iban al mismo sitio en el mismo coche. Por primera vez, se preguntó qué sitio era ese. ¿Por qué habían estado en aquella carretera solitaria el día de la boda de Terrence?

Pensó en Candy. Durante unos segundos, en el bar del restaurante, había sentido un deseo primitivo por ella. Había estado a punto de besarla. La sentía suya instintivamente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella no quería pertenecerle cada vez era más obvio.

Anthony se ahuecó la almohada y volvió a tumbarse en la cama; sin embargo, lo que quería hacer era ir a la habitación de invitados y meterse en la cama de ella. Embarazada o no, era una mujer muy sensual, una mu jer encantadora que despertaba en él toda clase de fantasías y emociones. En ese caso, ¿por qué la había de jado?

Bostezó. La pastilla, por fin, hizo efecto.

* * *

Candy se despertó con dolor de cabeza y unas ga nas terribles de tomar un café.

Abrió su maleta y sacó unos pantalones cortos blancos, una camisa azul y una zapatillas de deportes. Iba a ser un día activo.

Al pasar por el espejo, se detuvo y se miró de perfil. Se pasó una mano por el redondeado vientre y sonrió.

Fue al cuarto de baño, se echó agua fría en la cara, se cepilló los dientes y se peinó, pero no se maquilló. ¿Qué importaba que Anthony no la encontrara atractiva?

En parte, para resistirse al atractivo que Anthony ejercía sobre ella, lo mejor era centrarse en ayudarlo a recuperarse, tratando de no pensar en él como hombre. Y para eso debía de dejar de permanecer tumbada en la cama por la noche sin dormir pensando en que él estaba acostado en la habitación contigua. Debía de dejar de pensar en su cuerpo cautivador bajo las mantas, en sus cabellos negros descansando encima de la almohada. Y nada de abrazarse a él con el fin de ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Ese día iban a redescubrir el pasado de Anthony de un modo más tradicional: fotografías, una visita al colegio, otra visita a la casa en la que se crió, y cosas así.

La puerta del dormitorio de Anthony estaba aún cerrada, lo que significaba que, a pesar de los calmantes, él también había pasado la noche inquieto.

Candy se alegró de tener un poco más de tiempo para sí misma.

Sin embargo, al acercarse a la cocina, oyó la puerta del frigorífico al abrirse. Anthony estaba levantado. Al verlo, le sorprendieron dos cosas: que estuviera completamente vestido, con pantalones y chaqueta, y que tuviera una docena de huevos en una mano y un melón en la otra.

Estaba sumamente guapo. La chaqueta era gris oscuro con un ligero tinte pardo, y la camisa del mismo color, pero un tono más claro. La corbata, que ella le había regalado la Navidad anterior, era de seda marrón verdoso. Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse si, sub conscientemente, Anthony sabía que era un regalo suyo.

Cuando Anthony se volvió, la miró con expresión pe netrante. La rubia que lo saludó en el Mona Lisa la tarde anterior tenía razón, la cicatriz aumentaba su atractivo.

—Buenos días —dijo él.

Fue entonces cuando Candy se fijó en las bolsas de la compra que había encima del mostrador.

—Buenos días. ¿Has hecho la compra?

—No había nada de comida en la casa —contestó él mientras ponía huevos, fruta y pan encima del mostrador—, a excepción del caviar y las otras cosas de lata. Las mujeres embarazadas, sobre todo las que no han cenado por la noche, necesitan desayunar.

Candy se asombró de que Anthony hubiera mostrado consideración respecto a sus necesidades.

—¿Cómo has encontrado el supermercado?

—Se lo he preguntado al conserje, y él me ha pedido un taxi por teléfono. Los del supermercado me conocen. Una de las empleadas me ha dicho que era la primera vez que me ha visto comprar comida de verdad; al parecer, solo compro cerveza, vino y aperitivos. Otra empleada se ha ofrecido y me ha traído a casa en coche; durante el trayecto, me ha dicho que era una de las voces femeninas que ha dejado un mensaje en el contestador.

Candy se apoyó contra el mostrador.

—Has estado muy activo esta mañana.

—Sí, y que lo digas.

Candy encontró un paquete de café molido y lo sacó del armario. La cafetera estaba en el escurreplatos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Anthony al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

—Voy a hacer café.

—Gracias, pero no quiero café.

—Está bien, lo prepararé para mí.

—Estás embarazada, no puedes tomar café.

Candy fingió sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir que no estoy gorda simplemente?

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

Mientras ponía café en la cafetera, Candy añadió:

—El médico me ha dicho que puedo tomar una taza por las mañanas. Ya sé que no te acuerdas, pero, por las mañanas, no me siento humana hasta no tomarme dos tazas de café; así que tomar una es un gran sacrificio que hago por mi hijo.

—Por nuestro hijo —le corrigió Anthony mirándola al abdomen.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él y volvió a cerrar el paquete de café.

—Nuestro hijo —repitió Anthony.

—Sí, nuestro hijo.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre ese asunto.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el estómago al oír las palabras de Anthony. Inmediatamente, echó agua en la cafetera y la puso en el fuego antes de volverse a él.

—¿De qué es de lo que tenemos que hablar exacta mente, Anthony?

—De cómo vamos a criar a nuestro hijo.

En el pasado, Candy habría dado cualquier cosa por oír esas palabras, pero ahora la asustaban. No estaba acostumbrada a la idea de compartir a su hijo. El hijo de ella. Parte de su cuerpo y de su alma. Aún no le había dicho a Anthony que, tan pronto como sus padres volvieran de San Francisco, ella se iba a Springfield.

—He hecho que te disgustes —dijo él.

—No...

—No se te da bien mentir.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de contestarle que, sin embargo, a él sí se le daba bien mentir; sin embargo, eso habría sido un golpe muy bajo.

—Deja que me tome un café primero, por favor. Además, ¿cómo sabes tú que la cafeína puede dañar al feto?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Quizá lo haya leído en alguna parte.

—Mmmmm.

—He tenido suerte de poder pagar con tarjeta de crédito en el supermercado y al taxista, porque tampoco tengo idea de cuál es el código de la tarjeta. ¿Lo sabes tú?

—Naturalmente que no. Pero en la habitación en la que estoy durmiendo hay un escritorio, así que su pongo que tendrás ahí tus papeles.

—Miraré más tarde. Bueno, ¿qué plan tenemos hoy?

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Tan bien que voy a tomarme una aspirina en vez de esas pastillas que me dejan atontado.

—Estupendo. En ese caso, podríamos ver el álbum de fotos o podríamos ir a dar un paseo en coche.

—Prefiero el paseo.

Candy se sirvió el café mientras Anthony miraba la fruta.

—¿Qué me gusta más, el melón o el pomelo? —preguntó Anthony.

—Te gustan las dos cosas.

* * *

Como el coche de Anthony había quedado destrozado en el accidente, tomaron el coche de Candy. Después de las preguntas que Anthony le hiciera aquella mañana respecto a la crianza de su hijo, se alegraba de haber guardado la mayoría de sus pertenencias en el garaje de una amiga. Aún tenía algunas cajas en el maletero del coche; pero a menos que se les pinchara una rueda, Anthony no las vería.

Fueron directamente al centro de Seaport, al colegio en el que Anthony había ido de pequeño. Como toda vía era agosto, el curso no había empezado; por lo tanto, el colegio estaba prácticamente desierto.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que estuviste aquí hasta los diez años.

—No me acuerdo de nada —le dijo él.

—Es un colegio muy agradable. Yo hice mis prácticas de maestra ahí, en la clase de la esquina del edificio.

—Apuesto a que eres una maestra magnífica.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Anthony sonrió.

—Porque eres cariñosa, compasiva y tierna, y tienes sentido del humor. También tienes aspecto de ángel, y la voz, aunque firme, suave. Y tu pelo es como un rayo de sol.

—Dios mío —dijo Candy, algo asombrada—. En fin, espero que tengas razón en lo que respecta a que sea una buena maestra. No puedes imaginar lo divertidos y creativos que pueden ser los niños de cinco o seis años. Estoy deseando tener uno mío así.

—Pues me parece que tendrás que esperar cinco años —dijo Anthony mirándola al vientre. Después, miró la lista de las cosas que tenían que hacer—. Vamos al instituto donde hice el bachiller.

Con Candy al volante, recorrieron tres kilómetros a través de un laberinto de calles; por fin, llegaron a una valla. Estaban en la parte posterior del edificio, delante del patio de recreo donde unos chicos se estaban preparando para jugar un partido de baloncesto.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez he jugado aquí en verano —comentó Anthony. Candy miró la lista.

—Tu madre ha anotado que jugabas al baloncesto y al béisbol.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —dijo él saliendo del coche.

Candy le vio atravesar la puerta de la verja y acercarse a los chicos. Después, le vio quitarse la chaqueta y subirse las mangas de la camisa. Uno de los chicos le dio un bate de béisbol, y Anthony lo agarró. Le tiraron una pelota, pero erró. Le dio a la segunda que le tiraron, y la lanzó a mitad del campo. Tras la pequeña prueba que se había impuesto a sí mismo, Anthony charló con los chicos, recogió su chaqueta y volvió al coche.

Echó la chaqueta en el asiento trasero y, cuando se sentó, lanzó un profundo suspiro y sonrió. Algo en su expresión hizo pensar a Candy que había recordado quién era.

Le sorprendió descubrir la ambigüedad de sus sentimientos al respecto. Si Anthony se redescubría a sí mismo, también recordaría lo que sentía por ella. Candy esperaba no estar en un coche pequeño al lado de Anthony cuando llegara ese día.

Y cuando llegara ese día, probablemente tendría que marcharse y quizá no volviera a verlo nunca más,

Quizá.

Quizás no.

Pero si Anthony no recuperaba la memoria...

Candy se sintió atrapada en un mar de confusión.

Nerviosa de repente, dijo:

—Es evidente que has recordado cómo darle a una pelota con un bate de béisbol.

—Sí, Desgraciadamente, es lo único que he recordado.

Así que la sonrisa solo se había debido a haberle dado a la pelota.

—¿Y ahora qué?

«Ahora a casa», quiso responder Candy. Quería darle las llaves del coche y dejar que él condujera por la ciudad. Súbitamente, se sintió enfadada con Pauna por haber abandonado a su hijo y también con los médicos por haber sugerido aquel ridículo plan de acción.

A pesar de lo que estaba pensando, sabía que ni los padres de Anthony ni los médicos eran culpables de nada, ella estaba ahí porque quería. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tener claros sus motivos.

—El instituto al que ibas está a tres kilómetros de aquí. Después del instituto, tú y Albert estudiasteis en Kenwood antes de terminar la carrera de Derecho en diferentes universidades.

—¿Dónde está Kenwood?

—A una hora de aquí en coche, hacia el Este.

—En ese caso, en vez de ir al instituto vamos a Kenwood.

A mitad de camino entre la universidad y la escuela universitaria de Kenwood,Candy reconoció un letrero y, bruscamente, giró el volante hacia la derecha y tomó un desvío.

—Saca la lista y mira si la casa de tus abuelos estaba en un sitio llamado Ponnyhills Road —dijo Candy. Ojeando el papel, Anthony contestó:

—Sí, en el número mil doscientos treinta y seis de Ponnyhills .

Candy aminoró la velocidad ya que la carretera se transformó en una carretera secundaria de casas rurales, casi todas sin número en la puerta. Candy estaba a punto de darse por vencida en el momento en que llegaron a unos campos amarillos en la ladera de una colina. En medio de los campos sembrados había una casa blanca pequeña. Un camino recto corría paralelo a una valla dilapidada. Los números en un poste indicaban el número mil doscientos treinta y seis.

Candy condujo camino arriba. Pero cuando llegaron a la casa, la encontraron abandonada. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos, la puerta colgaba de una sola de sus bisagras, la hiedra subía hasta el tejado, un rosal trepador invadía el porche y crecía hierba entre los ladrillos.

Anthony salió del coche. Candy quería dejarle a solas con sus pensamientos, pero llevaba sentada al volante demasiado tiempo y necesitaba estirar las piernas. Ca minó en dirección contraria a él, para dejarle solo. Se encontraron en el jardín posterior. Anthony parecía pensativo.

—No me preguntes por qué, pero este sitio me resulta familiar.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Tus abuelos vivieron aquí hasta que tú cumpliste los diez u once años —dijo ella.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—Tu padre me ha dicho que sus padres murieron hace diez años. Esta casa era de los padres de tu madre; si no recuerdo mal, tu abuela murió hace cinco años y tu abuelo vive en una residencia de ancianos.

—Y yo no me acuerdo de ninguno de ellos —dijo Anthony.

Candy se quedó mirando la barbacoa que había en un rincón del jardín, ahora rodeada de malas hierbas y con ladrillos desparramados por el suelo. No tuvo que forzar mucho la imaginación para visualizar a Anthony, a Albert y a Terrence jugando al béisbol en los campos detrás del jardín mientras su abuelo asaba salchichas en la barbacoa.

De repente, Anthony se volvió para mirar colina arriba, Candy siguió su mirada con los ojos. Hierba amarilla subía hacia el horizonte hasta tocar el cielo azul. Un árbol solitario decoraba la cima de la colina. Sin pronunciar palabra, Anthony empezó a caminar hacia el árbol.

Candy lo siguió.

Con sus pisadas, Anthony abrió una senda a través de la vegetación, y Candy siguió el sendero. Anthony desapareció tras la cima, y ella continuó su ascenso.

Lo encontró detrás del árbol. Cuando Anthony la oyó aproximarse, extendió una mano, se la tomó y la acercó hasta quedar juntos.

—Aquí había un columpio —dijo Anthony.

Sonrió mientras señalaba una gran rama del árbol encima de sus cabezas. Entre el follaje, se podían ver dos maltrechas cuerdas.

—Por supuesto, no me acuerdo de nada —añadió Anthony.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué has subido aquí?

Él aún tenía la mano de ella en la suya, y le estaba provocando toda clase de sensaciones. Era solo una mano, enlazada con la suya, con unos cálidos dedos. Anthony parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ignorante de la tortura que su proximidad estaba generando, mirando colina abajo hacia una arboleda.

—Creía que había un río allí abajo —dijo él.

¿Cómo iba a mantener ella la calma y a controlar sus emociones si Anthony insistía en comportarse como si tocarla fuera la cosa más natural del mundo? No era justo. Candy sentía el cuerpo de él al lado del suyo, le oía respirar. Deseaba que él la soltara; pero, sin embargo, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—Puede que el río corra entre los árboles —dijo Candy por fin.

Le sorprendió que su voz le hubiera sonado normal, que no hubiera traicionado las indecisiones de su corazón. Aún de la mano, Anthony tiró de ella colina abajo, hacia la arboleda.

Candy había tenido la intención de no moverse y dejarle que fuera solo, pero se lo impidió la silenciosa decisión de él. Anthony se movió con paso ágil, pero no de prisa. Candy tuvo la impresión de que lo hacía por ella, impresión que fue corroborada cuando, al pasar por un terreno pedregoso, Anthony la levantó en sus brazos.

La llevó en brazos sin aparente esfuerzo, sonriendo, mirándola a los ojos.

—No es necesario que me lleves en brazos, puedo andar sola.

Anthony la ignoró y, tras rodear unos arbustos, entró en la arboleda. Por fin se oyó el correr de agua, un sonido suave y melodioso... exactamente lo contrario a lo que Candy sentía.

Apretada contra el pecho de Anthony, con una mano de él tocándole la parte posterior de las rodillas y la otra alrededor de su torso, Candy respiró la intoxicante fragancia de ese hombre. Siempre le había parecido un enigma aquella criatura de fuerza animal y aspecto de hombre civilizado.

—Todo esto me resulta familiar —dijo Anthony por fin, y su voz conllevaba una nota de júbilo que hipnotizó a Candy—. Apostaría un millón de dólares a que hay un columpio de cuerda por aquí, una enorme roca y una poza.

—No tienes un millón de dólares —le dijo ella mirándolo a los labios.

—En ese caso, si me equivoco, denúnciame —respondió Anthony bajando los ojos.

Se mantuvieron la mirada. A Candy le latió el corazón con fuerza debido a la proximidad de sus rostros. Parpadeó un par de veces y él volvió a sonreír antes de depositarla en el suelo con suavidad.

El río tenía unos tres metros de ancho; y tal como Anthony había supuesto, había unas rocas rodeando una poza. Colgando de la rama de un árbol suspendida sobre una de las rocas había un columpio de cuerda.

Anthony se sentó en el columpio. El árbol crujió ligeramente, pero soportó su peso. Después, clavó los ojos en la poza.

—No se puede ver el fondo —dijo él.

—¿Cómo es de profundo?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —respondió Anthony quitándose los zapatos.

—No estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí —respondió él mientras se quitaba los calcetines.

—La doctora ha dicho que tengas cuidado con la cabeza.

Anthony le lanzó una intensa mirada, que volvió a hacerla perder el sentido.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Candy ? A veces, lo más prudente es hacer justo lo menos prudente.

—Lo que quiere decir...

—Que al demonio con los médicos.

—Si te ahogas, no cuentes conmigo para que te salve.

—De acuerdo.

Candy encontró una piedra en la que sentarse y desde allí vio a Anthony quitarse los pantalones, la camisa y la corbata de cincuenta dólares. Se quedó en calzoncillos y Candy hizo lo posible por no quedárselo mirando.

—Te he pillado mirándome —dijo él.

—Siempre has sido un exhibicionista.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo ves? Poco a poco estoy descubriéndome a mí mismo.

Con cuidado, Anthony se bajó de la piedra hasta el agua. Después de meterse hasta las rodillas, se sumergió. Y cuando Anthony salió de nuevo a la superficie, sonriendo traviesamente, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

Trató de no pensar en lo absurdo de gustarle aquel nuevo Anthony.

En cuestión de segundos, Anthony estaba de nuevo encima de la piedra. Una vez más, Candy trató de desviar la mirada.

Con los ojos fijos en una hilera de hormigas, Candy dijo:

—Anthony, has sufrido una contusión. Tienes amnesia. ¿En serio crees que es prudente arriesgarte a darte un golpe en la cabeza?

—Puede que no —respondió él en el momento en que Candy levantaba los ojos.

Entonces, Anthony se agarró a la cuerda y, después de lanzar un grito, dio un salto y se tiró de cabeza a la poza. Candy lanzó un pequeño grito; después, se levantó y miró a la superficie del agua como si esperase encontrar allí flotando el cuerpo sin vida de Anthony. Pero lo encontró nadando hacia la orilla.

De no haber estado embarazada, se habría echado también al agua, con o sin traje de baño.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó quién era ese hombre. Era el hombre que la había acusado de hacer lo posible por obligarle a casarse con ella. Era el hombre del que no podía fiarse.

Y ella era la persona inadecuada para ayudarlo. Para ponerse bien, Anthony necesitaba que lo aceptaran por lo que era en aquellos momentos con el fin de des cubrir quién había sido. Sin embargo, con el fin de protegerse a sí misma y a su hijo, Candy necesitaba recordar quién había sido Anthony y quién volvería a ser.

Anthony necesitaba que lo ayudara alguien que no tu viera nada que perder, que no tuviera prejuicios ni motivos ulteriores. Ella debía marcharse.

Anthony subió a la piedra.

—¿Se le ocurrían... ideas extrañas al viejo Anthony... cuando se bañaba?

La suave y susurrante cualidad de la voz de Anthony no dejó lugar a dudas respecto a qué «ideas» se estaba refiriendo. Candy tembló y se negó a contestarle.

Anthony, a espaldas de ella, le besó el hombro. Sus labios parecieron quemarle un agujero en la blusa. Después, Anthony le levantó el cabello, despejándole la nuca, y la besó detrás de la oreja. Inmediatamente, las piernas de Candy temblaron.

Candy se dio media vuelta. Él la agarró por los brazos.

La besó. Sus labios mojados no enfriaron la fiera pasión que se había apoderado de él. Hacía meses que no se besaban, y a Candy le sorprendió descubrir que la magia no había desaparecido, sin todo lo contrario; si cabía, era más intensa. En el pasado, Anthony le había resultado sensual, excitante y algo intimidante. Ahora era todo eso y más.

Mucho más.

Candy se apartó de él.

Anthony le tocó la mejilla y se la quedó mirando a los ojos, y Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía que poner fin a aquello antes de dejarse arrastrar por sus propios sentimientos. Racionalizó que ese hombre era el viejo Anthony, que siempre conseguía lo que quería, sin preguntar. Y casi siempre se salía con la suya.

—Creo que es mejor que no vuelvas a besarme —dijo ella con calma.

—Nos hemos besado antes —respondió él con ojos brillantes.

—Sí, lo sé —Candy se dio una palmada en el vientre—. Y mira cómo he acabado.

—¿Estás contenta de ir a tener un niño, Candy?

—Sí.

—¿No te molesta demasiado que sea mi hijo?

—¿Cómo puede molestarme nada respecto a este niño?

—¿Es niño o niña?

—No lo sé.

—¿No te has hecho la prueba para saberlo?

—No. ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de la ecografía?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

El gesto le hizo recordar a Candy que estaba casi desnudo.

Deseando cambiar de tema, Candy preguntó:

—¿Te ha ayudado en algo el baño en la poza?

—No.

—¿No has recordado nada?

Anthony se quedó contemplando el agua unos segundos.

—Es como si hubiera visto este sitio en un sueño.

—No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo —dijo ella.

Entonces, tras asentir, Candy se apartó de él para dejarle vestirse en privado. Emprendió el ascenso por la colina con sus pensamientos por compañía.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA**

**LIZVET**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Anthony no iba a confesárselo a Candy, pero la mañana le había agotado. Sin que ella lo viera, se tomó dos aspirinas. De camino a la escuela universitaria, Candy no parecía animada a hablar, cosa que no molestó a Anthony, ya que le dolía la cabeza.

De repente, se encontró pensando en la casa victoriana donde estaba su despacho. Necesitaba ir allí y que darse una hora o dos. Podría sentarse en su escritorio, si aún lo tenía, e intentar recordar lo que hacía. Quizá ver a sus compañeros de trabajo lo ayudara a recuperar la memoria. En cualquier caso, no le vendría mal.

Además, eso les tendría a él y a Candy separados durante un rato. No tenía idea de por qué la había despreciado antes, lo único que sabía era que estar en compañía suya le resultaba cada vez más problemático.

Candy era como una droga. Era suave y olía maravillosamente bien. Su pelo, de un centenar de tonos dorados, lo fascinaba. Le encantaban sus delgados y largos brazos. Se moría de ganas de verle los hombros desnudos. Tenía una garganta preciosa y una barbilla hecha para ser besada. Y los labios...

Pero era más que eso. Había sido sincero al decirle que la consideraba cariñosa, compasiva y divertida. Le encantaba el brillo que sus ojos adquirían cuando se enfadaba. Anthony sabía que le preocupaba lo que sentía por él.

Candy era una persona buena y decente, pensó Anthony.

Él debía haberle hecho la vida imposible, teniendo en cuenta la desconfianza que le tenía.

Sí, así había sido, ella misma se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, se había quedado con él para ayudarlo.

Deseó poder borrar el pasado de la memoria de Candy. Quería que ella lo viera tal y como era ahora. Pero Candy estaba anclada en el pasado y se defendía de él con uñas y dientes... No la culpaba...

No obstante, seguía muñéndose por tocarla. Candy le había dicho que no debían volver a besarse, lo que era ridículo. Habían nacido para estar juntos, lo sentía.

Anthony la miró de soslayo. Ella miraba hacia el frente y resultaba evidente que tenía problemas en controlar lo que sentía por él.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado —dijo Candy aminorando la velocidad.

El campus estaba formado por tres edificios rodeados de árboles. Los edificios eran enormes, cuadrados, de ladrillos y con pequeñas ventanas. Había algunas estructuras de cemento más pequeñas y más nuevas salpicadas aquí y allá.

—Vamos a aparcar para salir a dar un paseo —dijo él.

Encontraron un sitio donde aparcar, a pesar de que la escuela impartía cursos de verano. Candy señaló un edificio al otro lado de la calle.

—Ahí está el club de estudiantes al que perteneces —dijo ella.

Anthony miró al letrero que había encuna de la puerta y el símbolo le resultó familiar. Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que le resultaba familiar porque era el símbolo de su anillo de la fraternidad.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó ella.

—No.

Anthony cerró los ojos y se frotó la nuca mientras daba un par de pasos. Durante un segundo, pensó en el río y en la paz que allí había campo le traía tranquilidad. El agua fría, la imagen de Candy con sus misteriosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa... la madre de su hijo.

De nuevo, le asaltó la preocupación de que ella quisiera criar sola a su hijo. La miró. Candy estaba mirando al edificio, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué planes tienes? —preguntó Anthony.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia Anthony.

—¿Que qué planes tengo?

—Se me ha ocurrido que la verdad es que no sé nada sobre ti, Candy. Por ejemplo, ni siquiera sé dónde vives.

—Yo... ahora mismo no tengo casa —respondió ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque dejé el piso que tenía alquilado justo cuando tú tuviste el accidente. Durante tu ingreso en el hospital, me quedé en casa de tus padres; ahora, estoy en tu casa.

—Que es donde debes estar —dijo él con firmeza.

—No.

—Pero el niño...

—No —repitió ella, lanzándole una fría mirada.

—También es hijo mío —añadió Anthony mientras se frotaba las sienes.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces, si no quieres vivir conmigo, ¿dónde vas a vivir? Supongo que alquilarás algún sitio cerca de mi casa, ¿no?

—Te duele la cabeza. He traído unos calmantes...

—Deja de esquivar la pregunta.

—No sé lo que voy a hacer —contestó ella por fin.

—En ese caso, quédate conmigo —dijo Anthony con voz queda.

Candy volvió a echar a andar. Exasperado, Anthony la siguió.

La idea de que fuera a vivir con él, dado que no tenía casa, le parecía lo más lógico. ¿Por qué se negaba? ¿Y por qué había dejado su piso? El instinto le dijo que lo mejor era dejar el tema de momento.

—Te agradezco mucho que me estés ayudando —dijo Anthony.

Candy asintió sin mirarlo.

—No podría arreglármelas sin ti en estos momentos.

—Te las arreglarás.

—No.

Candy volvió a detenerse y lo miró.

—Anthony, tienes a tu familia. Cuando tus padres vuelvan, volverás a acostumbrarte a ellos. Tus padres son maravillosos, te ayudarán segura que no me necesitarás. Y cuando recuperes la memoria te darás cuenta porqué.

A Anthony le dio la impresión de que se estaba despidiendo de él dos semanas por adelantado.

—No conozco a mi familia, para mí son desconocidos.

—Dejarán de serlo pronto, ya lo verás.

—¿Y tu familia?

—La única familia que me queda es una tía y su marido en Springfield. Tienen una tienda pequeña de muebles.

—¿Vas a volver a la enseñanza después de que nazca el niño?

—De momento no. Tengo ahorrado el dinero suficiente para no tener que trabajar durante dos años, si tengo cuidado con el dinero. He engordado siete kilos en las últimas tres semanas. Tengo cuidado con la comida, no bebo alcohol y tampoco fumo. El único lujo que me permito es una taza de café al día. ¿Satisfecho? ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Anthony ignoró la ironía, consciente de que el viejo Anthony se lo merecía.

—¿Cuándo tienes que volver al ginecólogo?

—Tengo una cita dentro de una semana y media.

—¿Me dejarás que te acompañe?

Ella vaciló.

—Por favor...

—Es... complicado —contestó Candy por fin.

—¿Por qué?

—Déjame que lo piense.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar?

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Se la veía incómoda.

—Lo único que quiero es que sepas que estoy decidido a ayudarte, tanto económicamente como en cual quier otra forma.

—No quiero parecer desagradecida, Anthony, pero puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Pero el niño...

—No te preocupes por el niño, también cuidaré de él. Ya te he dicho que rompimos hace meses. No importa lo que sientas en estos momentos, la realidad es que tú no querías tener un hijo y, cuando recuperes la memoria, volverás a rechazarlo.

—Candy...

—Y sí sigues insistiendo al respecto, me marcharé. Anthony decidió no presionarla más.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—Hay una cafetería aquí. ¿Te apetecen unas verduras grisáceas con una carne verdosa?

Anthony le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Te acuerdas de que la comida aquí es horrible?

—¿No lo es?

—Lo era cuando vine, pero ¿cómo lo sabes tú?

—Por el olor que hay en todo el campus.

—Quizá comer aquí te ayude a recordar —dijo ella.

—Quizá sea un recuerdo del que podría prescindir —añadió Anthony.

Candy pidió ensalada de fruta, pensando que no podían hacer gran cosa por estropearla. Anthony intentó comerse un bocadillo de pollo, pero no dejaba de frotarse la cabeza y la nuca.

Candy pensó que debería haber buscado la manera de evitarle tanto ejercicio aquella mañana.

Al pinchar una fresa con el tenedor, oyó a alguien pronunciar su nombre y vio a un viejo amigo acercán dose a su mesa. Tom Stevens Johnson, ignorando a Anthony, le tomó la mano.

—Candy —dijo Tom con cariño; después, se agachó para besarla en la cabeza.

Hacía meses que Candy no veía a Tom. Habían sido compañeros en un cursillo sobre psicología infantil y habían salido juntos un par de veces después de que ella rompiera con Anthony y antes de descubrir que estaba embarazada.

Candy dio una palmada en el banco en el que estaba sentada, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte —dijo Tom—. Ya he oído que vas a tener un niño.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

—Te he llamado, pero tienes el teléfono desconectado.

—Me he... mudado —respondió ella, evitando más explicaciones.

Anthony se aclaró la garganta y Candy hizo las presentaciones, esperando que Tom no mencionara sus planes de ir a vivir a Springfield. Después de la ruptura con Anthony, Tom se había convertido en su amigo de confianza; y debido a lo que sabía sobre ella, su actitud hacia Anthony era fría.

Candy sintió un gran alivio cuando Tom, por fin, se dispuso a marcharse ya que tenía una cita.

Tom se puso en pie y, con mirada tierna, le dijo a Candy:

—Candy, no lo olvides, cuenta conmigo para lo que tú o el niño necesitéis.

—Gracias, Tom.

—Me tiene a mí —declaró Anthony con firmeza.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—Entiendo.

Poniéndose en pie, Anthony anunció:

—Admito que he cometido errores imperdonables, pero Candy me tiene para lo que quiera. Los dos, ella y el niño.

—Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez —murmuró Tom.

—Por favor... —dijo Candy.

Tom se quedó mirando a Anthony un momento, antes de volverse a Candy sonriendo.

—Está bien, ángel.

"¿¡_Angel!?"_

Tom se agachó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

—¿Ángel? —repitió Anthony—. ¿A qué se ha debido eso?

—Ya te he dicho que es un amigo.

—Candy...

—No empieces. Yo también tengo amigos. Y, por favor, ni una palabra más sobre este asunto.

—Está bien, lo acepto. Pero tú también tienes que aceptar que lo que he dicho es la verdad.

Anthony, con el ceño fruncido, bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Candy ya no tenía ganas de seguir comiendo. Ir a la cafetería había sido una mala idea.

Candy estaba doblando su servilleta cuando una mujer de unos sesenta años, que llevaba una bandeja con un plato con ensalada de fruta igual al que Candy había pedido, se detuvo al pasar por su mesa.

—¿Albert Andley? —dijo la mujer con voz esperanzada.

Candy gruñó para sí. Primero Tom, ahora esa mujer que acababa de dejar a Anthony con expresión de sentirse apuñalado.

—No, lo siento.

—Entonces, eres Anthony —dijo la mujer cambiando el tono de voz—. Jamás habría imaginado que volverías al campus.

Anthony apartó el plato.

—Tengo entendido que ejerces la abogacía en Chicagoport. ¿Cómo está Albert?

Anthony miró a Candy antes de contestar.

—Lo siento, pero he sufrido un accidente y... ¿La conozco?

El rostro de la mujer mostró una súbita preocupación.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—El accidente ocurrió hace poco, este mismo verano —añadió Anthony.

—Soy Ponny Platt. Soy profesora de Historia aquí, y os tuve a ti y a tu hermano en mí clase.

—Ah.

—¿Cómo está Albert? Siento una gran admiración por tu hermano. Sé que ahora vive en California, lo que es una pena, ya que no le veo nunca.

—La verdad es que...

La mujer, ignorando la interrupción de Anthony, continuó:

—Sin embargo, me envía una tarjeta de felicitación por Navidad todos los años. Es un hombre encantador. Siempre supe que sería la clase de abogado que defiende los intereses de los más necesitados —la mujer le dio a Anthony una palmada en el hombro—. Por supuesto, no estoy diciendo que esté mal defender también a los delincuentes. En este país, todo el mundo es inocente hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario. Naturalmente, muchos abogados no quieren enterarse de la verdad porque ello podría disminuir su capacidad de dejar que cualquier monstruo se libre con una sentencia leve.

La mujer hizo una pausa antes de añadir:

—Por supuesto, no me estoy refiriendo a ti.

—Señora Platt...

—Lo único que digo es que Albert es especial. Siempre supe que haría cosas maravillosas en la vida.

—¡Señora Platt! —dijo Anthony alzando la voz.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Albert murió en el accidente que me ha dejado a mí con amnesia.

La señora Platt se quedó perpleja.

—¿Que Albert... ha muerto?

—Sí —respondió Anthony—. Lo siento.

La mujer, murmurando, se disculpó al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas. Después, se alejó de allí para dirigirse al rincón del fondo de la cafetería.

Anthony miró a Candy con profunda tristeza. Candy abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño tubo marrón que dejó delante de Anthony.

—Me parece que deberías tomarte un calmante. Sin pronunciar palabra, Anthony sacó del tubo una pastilla y se la tragó con un vaso de agua.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya —dijo ella.

—Sí —contestó Anthony.

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche, a Candy le pareció casi imposible creer que solo hacía tres horas Anthony había estado disfrutando en la poza del río.

Una vez en el coche, Anthony se durmió casi al instante, dejando a Candy a solas con sus inquietantes pensamientos. A Candy se le pasó por la cabeza lle varlo al hospital, pero decidió no hacerlo. Quizá lo que Anthony necesitara fueran unas horas de descanso y menos actividad.

Ella, por su parte, debería estar en Springfield, en vez de allí, comprando papel para empapelar el cuarto del niño. Gracias a sus tíos, la decisión de marcharse de Lakewood y alejarse de Anthony le había resultado más llevadera. El dinero ahorrado le daría para vivir dos años, quizá tres si tenía cuidado.

Ahí era donde debería estar en esos momentos, pensando en patos amarillos y tortugas verdes. Debería estar aprendiendo a tejer. Debería estar ayudando a su tía a tapizar la mecedora de su abuela y a plantar flores en el jardín. Debería estar en casa, preparando su hogar, preparándose a sí misma.

Anthony se despertó al alcanzar las afueras de Chicagoport. Se sentía atontado y sediento, pero ya no le dolía la cabeza. Se incorporó en el asiento y miró a Candy, que le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor —respondió él—. Me parece que hoy me he excedido.

—Desde luego.

—Pero prometo que no voy a quejarme.

—No te has quejado. Tu imagen de macho está a salvo.

—¿Tan importante es para mí mi imagen de macho?

—Anthony, si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que es importante para la mayoría de los hombres.

—¿Incluso para Stevens?

—Incluso para Stevens.

Anthony miró por la ventanilla cuando el olor a mar se hizo más fuerte. Aquella era su ciudad natal y, en algún recóndito lugar de su ser, debía reconocer los árboles, las gaviotas y el olor de la bahía. En algún recóndito lugar de su ser, debía sentirse a salvo allí. ¿Cómo llegar a ese recóndito lugar de su psique?

Desde luego, no creía que lo consiguiera hablando con viejas profesoras. Le había dejado mal sabor de boca que la señora Platt se enterara de la muerte de Albert de manera tan brusca; sin embargo, sus palabras y su actitud hacia él habían sido crueles. No obstante, de nuevo le entristeció la idea de que la gente tuviera tan mala opinión de él.

Justo en ese momento, Anthony vio un edificio bajo encima del acantilado que daba a la bahía. El letrero del aparcamiento estaba cubierto con pimientos de neón de colores rojo, amarillo y naranja.

—Para ahí —dijo él.

Candy hizo lo que él le pidió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Puede que no sea nada; pero, en el libro que estoy leyendo, hay una servilleta de papel con el nombre de ese establecimiento.

Candy miró el letrero.

—¿Pepper's Place?

—Hemos venido aquí juntos alguna vez.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me invitaste a venir.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Lo sabes?

Ella lo miró de una forma que Anthony había empezado a interpretar correctamente y que significaba que Candy tenía algo desagradable que decir.

—Vamos, Candy, dímelo.

Candy encogió los hombros y apartó la mirada de él.

—Por lo que he oído, este es uno de los sitios a los que venías a ligar.

Anthony se quedó contemplando el edificio. Solo eran las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que no había muchos coches en el aparcamiento.

—Supongo que será mejor que entremos.

—Yo no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Debe haber el humo suficiente ahí dentro para sofocar a un elefante. Prefiero esperarte aquí.

—¿En serio no te importa?

—No. Vamos, ve.

Cuando Anthony entró en el establecimiento, lo primero que vio fue pósters de diferentes salsas picantes decorando las paredes. La barra estaba al fondo. Una pista de baile interrumpía la alfombra roja. Sentados en torno a una mesa pequeña había dos personas agarradas de la mano. Las otras mesas estaban vacías.

Se sentó en un taburete delante de la barra. En un extremo había una mujer encendiendo un cigarrillo, y otros dos hombres veían un partido de béisbol por tele visión, aunque el sonido estaba apagado.

El camarero, que estaba secando unos vasos, se volvió. Al ver a Anthony, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Anthony! —dijo el camarero acercándose a él con una mano extendida—. Cuánto me alegro de verte, amigo.

Anthony estrechó la mano del camarero.

El hombre tenía unos treinta años, era alto y su rostro lucía un bigote negro.

—Yo también me alegro de verte... —contestó Anthony.

El camarero arqueó las cejas.

—Tim. Tim Swope. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Tú eres Anthony Andley, ¿verdad?

—Sí, encantado de volverte a ver, Tim. He tenido un accidente automovilístico y la memoria... me falla un poco.

—Hombre, lo siento. ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

—¿Una margarita?

—Sí, ahora mismo te la preparo. Eh, a propósito, ahí tienes a una vieja amiga tuya. Elisa ha estado preguntando por ti.

Tim indicó con la cabeza a la mujer en el extremo de la barra.

—No me acuerdo de ella y ahora tampoco me apetece beber, Tim. ¿Tienes té frío?

—Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia venía aquí? —le preguntó Anthony a Tim cuando este depositó un vaso de té frío en la barra.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que Elisa se había levantado de su taburete.

—Todos los sábados por la noche, como un reloj.

—Debo haber pasado aquí muy buenos ratos.

—Los mejores —contestó Tim guiñándole un ojo.

Detrás de la barra, en la pared, había una colección de fotografías. Tim le indicó una. Anthony se vio a sí mismo entre dos hermosas mujeres.

—Esperaba que entrar aquí me ayudara a recordar cosas —dijo Anthony.

En ese momento, sintió una mano en el brazo.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudarte. Me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado —dijo Elisa mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo—. Me lo contó Stear. Stear ahora trabaja en Bridgeville de bombero, conduciendo un remolque. Fue Stear quien os sacó a ti y a tu hermano del coche. Me dijo que tienes amnesia.

—Está bien informado —contestó Anthony.

—Claro que lo está, Stear conoce a Jerry Hill. Jerry es el policía que se encarga de tu caso. Jerry me ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre ti. Stear me dijo que nunca había visto tanta sangre en un accidente, también me dijo que tu hermano tenía la cara destrozada...

—Por favor, no sigas —le interrumpió Anthony.

Elisa encogió los hombros y Anthony la miró con más detenimiento. Tenía una melena pelirroja que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, iba muy maquillada, con los finos labios cubiertos de carmín rojo. Era una mujer atractiva, pero no era guapa; tampoco era sana y cautivadora como... Candy. A juzgar por cómo se le había agarrado al brazo, eran más que amigos. Anthony se preguntó de qué manera podía pedirle que dejara de soplarle humo a la cara sin parecer un grosero.

Aplastando el cigarrillo en el cenicero, Elisa se lo quedó mirando y dijo:

—¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa? Como tienes amnesia, sería como la primera vez.

—Ahora no vivo solo.

—¿Y?

—No creo que a ella le gustara.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?

—La verdad es que la mujer con la que estoy viviendo está embarazada. No quiero dejarla para salir con otra.

Elisa empequeñeció los ojos.

—Has cambiado.

—Eso espero. Al menos, lo estoy intentando.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, me gustabas como eras —dijo Elisa con una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿vas a decirme quién es la afortunada?

—Se llama Candy —nada más contestar, Anthony se preguntó si había sido prudente mencionar el nombre de ella.

—¿La maestra esa de la que me hablaste? Así que, por fin, te ha pescado, ¿eh?

—¿Que me ha pescado?

—Sí. Ya te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, esa clase de mujeres siempre se quedan embarazadas para atrapar a un tipo.

—¿Quién le ha pescado? —preguntó Tim mientras volvía a llenar el vaso de Anthony de té.

—La maestra con la que Anthony salió un tiempo está embarazada.

—Eh, Anthony, ten cuidado. Tengo un amigo al que le hizo lo mismo la chica con la que salió, y luego resultó que el hijo ni siquiera era suyo.

Anthony miró a uno y luego al otro. El dolor de cabeza le había vuelto cuando oyó mencionar el nombre del detective Hill; y ahora, con la charla sobre Candy, sentía como si fuera a estallarle la tapa de los sesos.

Anthony se sacó un par de dólares del bolsillo, todo el dinero que llevaba consigo, y los puso encima de la barra.

—Anímate, hombre —le dijo Elisa cuando Anthony se dispuso a marcharse.

—¿Vamos a verte el sábado por la noche? —le gritó Tim cuando Anthony llegó a la puerta.

Pero lo único que Anthony quería era salir de allí.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Candy cuando Anthony se reunió con ella en el coche.

Como él no contestó inmediatamente, Candy empequeñeció los ojos y añadió:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Durante unos momentos, Anthony se limitó a mirarla. Al enterarse de que había traicionado la confianza de Candy contándole a Elisa y al camarero cosas privadas sobre ella, Anthony estuvo más seguro que nunca de que no se merecía sus atenciones; sin embargo, Candy le estaba ofreciendo su apoyo. ¿Estaría dispuesta a perdonarlo?

Anthony le puso una mano en la mejilla, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel.

Candy parpadeó.

—¿Que ha pasado ahí dentro?

—Lo de siempre desde que empezó esta pesadilla —respondió Anthony con voz ronca, emocionado derrepente—. Candy, tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Puedes perdonarme? ¿Me perdonarás?

Ella pareció quedarse perpleja.

—¿Perdonarte qué?

Anthony tomó las dos manos de ella en las suyas.

—Lo que te he hecho en el pasado.

Como respuesta, Candy sonrió amargamente.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir, Candy, es que lo siento.

Ella se mordió los labios. Anthony aprovechó la oportunidad y abrió los brazos, instándola a que aceptara su abrazo.

Candy acudió a él de propia voluntad, con una confianza en Anthony que este no se merecía, pero que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

—Gracias —le susurró Anthony al oído. .

* * *

Más tarde, por la noche, sentada al lado de Anthony en el sofá blanco, Candy abrió el primer álbum de fotos que Pauna le había dado. Guardaba silencio mientras Anthony miraba las fotos que retrataban una parte de la historia de su familia, desde la boda de sus padres a los dos gemelos de pequeños. —

Las fotos mostraban una crónica de las vidas de los gemelos al igual que de la de su hermano mayor, Terrence. Candy los vio en los brazos de su madre, montando a caballo sobre las espaldas de su padre. Los vio dando los primeros pasos y sentados en sillas altas. Y el parecido de ambos le sorprendió tanto como la primera vez que los vio juntos.

Si tenía un hijo, ¿sería como ellos? Miró con intensidad los pequeños rostros en el álbum de fotos, los azules y traviesos ojos y las regordetas mejillas.

El álbum siguiente contenía fotos de la niñez de los chicos: delante de la parada del autobús el primer día de colegio, con dos cachorros de perro en los brazos, posando con bates de béisbol y montando en bicicleta.

Ya en el instituto, las fotos de los gemelos juntos eran más escasas. Había fotos de Anthony, cuidadosamente marcadas, jugando al béisbol; y fotos de Albert haciendo lo mismo. Pero jugaban en equipos diferentes, como mostraban las diferentes camisetas que llevaban.

Solo quedaban dos álbumes más, pero cuando Candy se puso el penúltimo encima de las piernas,

Anthony le puso la mano en la suya para evitar que lo abriera.

—Dejémoslo para mañana —dijo Anthony con voz cansada—. Me parece que no me han ayudado mucho.

—Según los doctores, recuperar la memoria quizá te lleve un tiempo —dijo Candy dejando el álbum encima de una mesa de centro.

Anthony apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Había estado muy callado toda la tarde, ensimismado en unos pensamientos que no parecía inclinado a compartir.

—Vas a tener un niño precioso, Candy White —dijo Anthony de repente. Después, le puso la mano en el vientre—. ¿Lo has sentido moverse ya?

—Sí —susurró ella—. Hace ya bastante que lo siento.

—¿Crees que podría notar yo sus movimientos?

—Me parece que ahora está durmiendo —comentó Anthony con voz ahogada.

—Podríamos despertarlo —dijo Anthony inclinándose sobre ella con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

Esta vez, cuando sus labios se unieron, Candy se negó a pensar. Abrió la boca y sintió la lengua de Anthony en la suya, y el mundo adquirió una maravillosa cualidad. Sintió la mano de Anthony moverse debajo de su blusa de maternidad. Se oyó a sí misma gimiendo y cerró los ojos. Anthony le tocó los pechos por encima del sujetador y un incontrolable deseo se apoderó de ella.

Despacio, poco a poco, Candy recuperó la razón. Besar a Anthony era como una erupción volcánica; sin embargo, con suavidad, le puso las manos en el pecho y le obligó a apartarse de ella.

—Sé que te quería —dijo Anthony con voz ronca, acariciándole una ceja mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Anthony le besó la mejilla, los labios y la garganta.

«Y yo te quiero a ti, pero no puedo decirlo; ni ahora, ni nunca». De repente, Candy sintió una profunda tristeza,

—No te resistas a lo que sientes —le susurró Anthony al oído.

Candy decidió que lo que necesitaba era una dosis de realidad, tanto por sí misma como por él. Zafándose de los brazos de Anthony, murmuró:

—Ya te lo he dicho, Anthony, tú no estabas realmente enamorado de mí.

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad. Cuando te enteraste de que estaba embarazada, te enfadaste mucho.

Anthony se recostó en el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Es por eso por lo que Albert y yo íbamos juntos en el coche la tarde del accidente?

—No lo sé —respondió ella en forma evasiva.

Aquella pregunta podía inducir a revelar que Anthony era el conductor del vehículo. Candy se puso en pie bruscamente y puso los álbumes de fotos uno encima de otro, le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Anthony se enderezó en su asiento y la penetró con la mirada.

—¿No es extraño que nos marcháramos así de la boda de Terrence? ¿Y por qué el detective Hill va haciendo preguntas por ahí sobre mí?

Candy se quedó helada al oírle mencionar el nombre del policía.

—¿El detective Hill? ¿Por qué dices que ha estado haciendo preguntas por ahí sobre ti?

—Lo ha mencionado una persona en Pepper's Place —contestó Anthony.

—Debe ser algo que la policía hace por rutina cuando hay un accidente.

Anthony se levantó y se plantó delante de ella.

—Candy, ¿te quedaste embarazada a propósito para obligarme a casarme contigo?

—No, claro que no. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Eso no importa.

—¿Te has acordado de cuando hablaste conmigo en la boda de Terrence?

Anthony se quedó atónito.

—¿Me dijiste que estabas embarazada en la boda de mi hermano?

—Sí.

—¿Y yo te acusé de querer pescarme?

—Sí. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Me lo ha dicho una persona en el Pepper's.

—¿Quién?

—Una mujer.

—Ya.

Eso significaba que, antes de enterarse de que Candy estaba embarazada, él le había dicho a Elisa que una maestra quería atraparlo.

—¿Y la has creído? —preguntó Candy.

—No sé qué creer.

De repente, Candy se vio presa de una profunda angustia. El viejo Anthony volvía a salir a la superficie.

Anthony fue quien interrumpió unos momentos de in cómodo silencio.

—Voy a hacerme una tortilla, ¿te apetece una a ti también?

Candy asintió, pero lo que realmente quería era la ternura que había sentido en él al mediodía. Con pesar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba consiguiendo protegerse a sí misma de lo que él la hacía sentir, y se juró a sí misma tener más cuidado.

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

NOCHE tras noche, Anthony tenía el mismo sueño: estaba solo, corriendo; después, se hacía de no che y estaba conduciendo un coche. Poco a poco, se daba cuenta de que había otra persona en el coche y se volvía para mirarla; pero lo único que veía era un espejo.

Era entonces cuando se despertaba, con la respiración entrecortada y presa del pánico. Poco a poco, el miedo se disipaba.

Igual que aquella mañana...

El sonido del agua al correr era algo a lo que aferrarse. Al cabo de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que provenía del baño de invitados, por lo que supuso que Candy se estaba dando una ducha. Inmediatamente, pensó en sus pesados senos y sus redondea das caderas, y en el cada vez más abultado vientre.

Era su hijo, ¿no?

Durante días, la advertencia del camarero del Pipper resonaba en su cerebro. Intentaba no pensar en ello; sin embargo, no podía evitar recordar al amigo de Candy, Stevens. Pensaba en la forma como la había mirado, en cómo la había besado. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que había aceptado sin más la declaración de Candy de que el hijo era suyo.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué iba a mentir, cuando no dejaba de repetirle que no estaba interesada en él?

No, Candy White no tenía motivos para mentirle respecto a la paternidad del niño.

Además, ¿qué importaba? Lo que sentía por ella no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo.

Sentándose en la cama, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Llevaba una semana paseándose por la casa, oyendo música y leyendo, nada más. Candy, por el contrario, era toda actividad: le organizaba la casa, preparaba deliciosas comidas y, por las tardes, se sentaba en el sofá a tejer y a bordar.

Fueron al hospital un par de veces para que los médicos lo examinaran; después, fueron a hacer la compra. Pero con lo que Anthony disfrutaba más era con sus conversaciones.

Candy había estado enamorada de él, eso era evidente. Y si había estado enamorada de él en el pasado, podría volver a amarlo.

Terrence les había ido a visitar dos veces: la primera, solo; la segunda, con su mujer, Susana. Ninguna de las dos visitas le había activado la memoria.

Candy estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por disimular el hecho de que estaba enloqueciendo. Sabía que aquella tranquila semana estaba siendo beneficiosa para Anthony, pero muy difícil para ella.

Había estado a punto, al menos una docena de ve ces, de hacer las maletas y marcharse. Y una docena de veces había imaginado la expresión de los ojos de Anthony al darse cuenta de que ella se había marchado. Era eso lo que había impedido hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres pomelo? —preguntó Anthony mientras ella, al otro lado de la mesa, bebía su necesaria taza de café.

Candy alzó los ojos. Después de unos días de descanso, le extrañó que aquella mañana Anthony pareciera más cansado que nunca. También notó que le había crecido el pelo, ahora le tapaba la nuca y le caía por la frente. Necesitaba un corte de pelo urgentemente, algo que antes nunca le habría ocurrido.

Sus facciones se estaban haciendo cada vez más angulares, quizá porque no comía lo suficiente. Candy le había oído dar vueltas en la cama la noche anterior.

Aquella mañana, la miraba con expresión de preocupación. Y esa expresión de preocupación le daba un atractivo sensual que Candy, con firmeza, se propuso ignorar.

—Sí, ya sé que a ti te gusta el pomelo —dijo ella.

—Me gustaba, ya no me gusta —contestó él apartando el plato.

Candy decidió sacar un tema que mencionaba todas las mañanas.

—Tus padres van a volver pronto, supongo que deberíamos ver los dos álbumes de fotos que nos faltan.

—Hoy tienes una cita con el ginecólogo.

—Sí, pero es al mediodía —respondió ella, preguntándose qué iba a hacer para evitar que Anthony la acompañara.

Al parecer, no iba a poder conseguirlo. Anthony estaba decidido a ir con ella; y, en parte, Candy quería que lo hiciera. El problema era que tenía que explicarle lo que había contado en la clínica, cosa que ahora le parecía una verdadera estupidez.

Quizá estuvieran demasiado ocupados para charlar; sobre todo, la parlanchina recepcionista.

Candy tocó madera.

—Me dijiste que podía acompañarte. No vas a echarte atrás ahora, ¿verdad?

—No sabía que hubiera accedido —respondió ella.

—No explícitamente, pero...

—Te aburrirías mucho.

—No.

—Pero...

—Nada de disculpas. Para mí es importante. Hoy la cita con el ginecólogo, y la semana que viene la visita a mi despacho. Y si no logro recuperarl a memoria, me contentaré con empezar una nueva vida con lo que tengo ahora

—Bueno, respecto a las fotografías...

—No.

Eso era lo que Anthony decía todos los días y ella no lo presionaba. Sin embargo, ese día, cambió de actitud.

—¿Por qué no? Las más recientes...

—Las fotos más recientes están llenas de personas desconocidas.

—Esas personas son tu familia...

—Exacto.

Anthony puso los codos en la mesa y, entrelazando los dedos, apoyó la barbilla en las manos. Después, con la mirada, clavó a Candy en sus silla.

—Hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte. Candy gruñó para sí misma.

—Cuando te besé la otra noche, tú también me besaste —añadió él.

Candy había esperado que le hubiera dicho algo respecto a la visita al ginecólogo, no que le hablara de besos.

—No, no lo hice.

—No me mientas, Candy.

—Anthony...

—Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para tener que aguantar mentiras.

Candy se mordió los labios, sabía que Anthony tenía razón.

—Está bien, no te mentiré. Sí, es verdad, yo también te besé.

—¿Por qué?

Candy dejó la taza de café en la mesa. ¿Necesitaba preguntarlo? ¿Acaso él no se veía a sí mismo reflejado en sus ojos, como le ocurría a ella? ¿No la había sorprendido mirándolo fijamente, permaneciendo a su lado, muy cerca, cuando hacían algo como fregar los cacharros o doblar la ropa? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que contenía la respiración cada vez que la tocaba?

¿Y no se había dado cuenta del esfuerzo desesperado que estaba haciendo para ignorar lo que sentía por él?

—Siempre has logrado afectarme... físicamente.

—Entonces, ¿lo que hay entre nosotros es solo físico?

—Sí.

—¿No sientes nada por mí?

—Naturalmente que sí.

—¿Pero no me amas?

—Claro que no —respondió ella automáticamente, porque no tenía otro remedio.

Pero la mentira la hizo sentirse culpable, acababa de prometerle que no le mentiría. Sin embargo, ¿de qué serviría decirle que había vuelto a enamorarse de él?

Este nuevo Anthony seguía siendo divertido, atento, atractivo e increíblemente sensual. Sin embargo, ahora era un hombre más complejo que antes. Era más considerado. Con más sentido común.

Anthony se estaba transformando en el hombre que Candy, en el pasado, había pensado que era. Y lo que sentía por él ahora era muy profundo.

—¿Y si te dijera que lo que siento por ti no es solo físico,Candy, sino algo más intenso, más profundo?

Candy cerró los ojos. ¿Estaba diciéndole que la amaba? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Abrió los ojos de nuevo y le sorprendió contemplándola.

—En realidad, ahora, es como si solo me conocieras de unas semanas. Soy la única persona a la que has visto y con la que has hablado con regularidad desde que saliste del coma. No estás en condiciones de juzgar objetivamente tus sentimientos, ¿no te das cuenta?

—¿Conocías a Albert? —preguntó Anthony de súbito.

—Solo lo vi una vez.

—¿Cómo era?

—Hablamos solo unos minutos. Parecía cariñoso, simpático y sumamente amable.

—Y yo soy el monstruo —dijo Anthony amargamente.

—No eres un monstruo, Anthony. Ya no lo eres.

—Pero tienes miedo de que, al recobrar la memoria, vuelva a ser el monstruo que era antes.

—Sí, es verdad que tengo miedo. Por eso es por lo que creo que sería mejor que otra persona...

—No.

—Entonces, puede que si viéramos el siguiente álbum...

Anthony levantó una mano y, con una sonrisa irresistible y natural, dijo:

—No, por favor, nada de fotos.

—En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si fuéramos a casa de Terrence? Mientras estabas en la ducha, ha llamado para invitarnos.

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—No conozco a Terrence.

—Es tu hermano.

—Lo sé.

—Quizá pudieras...

—¿Dónde me crié?

—En una casa a unos tres kilómetros de aquí.

—¿Existe todavía la casa?

—Sí.

—¿Nos daría tiempo a pasarnos por la casa antes de la visita al ginecólogo?

—Sí.

En esta ocasión, Anthony insistió en conducir. Candy le indicó el camino y, al cabo de unos minutos, aparcaron el coche delante de una casa de dos pisos con la fachada pintada de amarillo. El jardín delantero estaba delimitado por una pequeña valla de madera pintada de blanco. Un rosal trepador subía por una esquina de la casa, y tres pilares soportaban el peso de un pequeño tejado encima de la puerta, en el porche. La puerta delantera era negra, con una ven tana ovalada.

—Bonita casa —comentó Anthony. A su lado, Candy asintió.

—A tu madre le encantaba esta casa.

—¿Por qué la vendieron mis padres?

—Porque para tu padre era excesivo el trabajo de mantenimiento.

—¿Por el corazón?

—¿Lo sabes?

—Pauna me lo dijo antes de marcharse a San Francisco. Creo que se sentía culpable por dejarme.

—Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa.

—Eso no puedo saberlo —respondió Anthony, y le sorprendió oír la dureza de su voz—. Pero sí, lo parece.

En ese momento, un niño y una mujer con una cesta de jardinería en la mano doblaron una esquina de la casa. La mujer, al verlos, cruzó el césped para acercarse a ellos, el niño se le adelantó.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?

—Estábamos viendo su casa, es muy bonita —dijo Anthony.

—Y tiene usted un jardín precioso —añadió Candy.

El niño se abrazó a las piernas de su madre y se quedó mirando a Candy.

—La verdad es que el jardín estaba ya así cuando compramos la casa. La anterior dueña plantó todas las plantas perennes, los rosales y los árboles de la parte de atrás del jardín. Era una gran jardinera.

—Sí —murmuró Anthony.

—Y debería ver la casa por dentro. A pesar de tener tres hijos, los tres chicos, la casa está decorada como las que salen en las revistas de decoración; bueno, lo estaba hasta que nació Alex.

La mujer miró sonriendo a su hijo.

Anthony miró a una de las ventanas.

—¿Todavía está el asiento bajo la ventana al que se le levanta la tapa?

La mujer se quedó sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

—¿Te acuerdas? —le preguntó Candy a Anthony.

—Solo del asiento bajo la ventana. La tapa es roja.

—Sí, es roja —confirmó la mujer—. ¿Pero cómo lo sabe?

—Yo... jugaba ahí de pequeño —contestó Anthony.

—¿Sabe que uno de los chicos que vivía aquí ha muerto este verano? ¿Lo conocía?

—No, no lo conocía —contestó Anthony con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Patty, la recepcionista de la clínica de ginecología, casi se desmayó al ver a Anthony. Candy, que no había conseguido que Anthony se quedara en un rincón mientras ella firmaba los papeles en recepción, se preparó para la humillación que, sin duda alguna, la esperaba.

—Usted debe ser el señor White, ¿verdad? —dijo Patty.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Anthony perplejo. Mirando a Candy, Patty añadió:

—Señora White, no me había dicho que su marido fuera tan guapo. Candy suspiró.

—¿No?

Patty volvió a clavar los ojos en Anthony.

—¡Debe ser maravilloso llevar una vida como la que usted lleva! Una semana está en Bangkok, a la siguiente está en Bora Bora... en París, en Estambul, en el Tibet... ¡Lo que yo daría por viajar como usted! —Patty guiñó un ojo—. Aunque supongo que para eso debería haberme hecho piloto de avión, no recepcionista, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Adonde va a ir en el siguiente viaje? Anthony parpadeó antes de contestar.

—A... Casablanca.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Saludaré a Humpnrey Bogart de su parte.

Patty se echó a reír y señaló a Anthony con su bolígrafo.

—Tiene usted sentido común, señor White. Candy se sentó. Anthony, con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Señor White?

—Debería habértelo explicado.

—¿Tibet? ¿Bora Bora?

—Tiene una explicación.

—Pues... adelante.

—El primer día que vine aquí, me di cuenta de que soy mucho más convencional de lo que pensaba.

—Y te inventaste un marido, ¿no?

—La recepcionista creyó que el anillo de bodas de mi padre era mío y yo no lo desmentí.

Candy se tocó el anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda. Después, bajando la voz, añadió:

—Les he dicho que mi marido es piloto, lo que explica que no me acompañe nunca a estas visitas médicas. Cada vez que vengo, Patty me pregunta dónde está mi marido y luego se lo cuenta al resto del personal de la clínica.

—¿Qué pensabas decir durante el parto? ¿Iba yo a estar... de viaje?

Candy se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. En sus planes, no había entrado dar a luz en Illinois, y mucho menos en Chicago; pero eso no podía decírselo. Por suerte, no había dicho en la clínica que tenía pensado trasladarse a otro lugar.

—No había pensado en ello —contestó Candy.

—Mmmm.

Una enfermera pronunció el nombre de Candy.

—Señora White, ya puede pasar.

—Enseguida saldré —le dijo Candy a Anthony mientras se ponía en pie.

Pero Anthony también se levantó.

—No quiero perdérmelo.

—Anthony...

—Llámame señor White.

—Me parece que no...

—Es mi hijo también, Candy. No me niegues el privilegio de compartirlo contigo. Significa mucho para mí.

Candy presentó a Anthony a la ginecóloga, utilizando su verdadera apellido. Muchos matrimonios conservaban sus apellidos en la actualidad, y Candy no quería mentir si no era necesario.

—Ha ganado unos kilos —dijo la doctora mientras consultaba la ficha de Candy.

—No sé cómo, no come mucho —dijo Anthony.

—No se preocupe, señor Andley. Su esposa pesaba demasiado poco a principios del embarazo, ahora ya tiene un peso normal —mientras medía el abdomen de Candy, volvió la cabeza—. Tengo entendido que su próximo viaje es a Casablanca.

—Se corre la voz con mucha rapidez por aquí.

—Patty es una verdadera fuente de información. Como puede imaginar, para nosotros, que trabajamos todo el día entre estas cuatro paredes, su vida nos parece muy interesante.

—No lo es tanto como parece —dijo Anthony—. En primer lugar, me tiene separado de Candy mucho tiempo. Me preocupo mucho por ella cuando... estoy fuera.

Candy frunció el ceño.

Después de palparla, la doctora extendió una sustancia gelatinosa por el vientre de Candy, pero se volvió para mirar a Anthony.

—Debe ser difícil para usted pasar tanto tiempo fuera.

—Sí, lo es. Doctora, ¿a usted no le parece que una mujer embarazada necesita que su marido esté a su lado?

—Naturalmente, eso sería lo ideal.

—Estoy pensando en cambiar de trabajo con el fin de poder permanecer en Chicago ininterrumpidamente. La doctora regaló una amplia sonrisa a Candy.

—Su marido sabe lo que es realmente importante en la vida.

—Tengo mucha suerte —dijo Candy irónicamente.

—Sí, la tiene. No puede imaginar las cosas que vemos por aquí. Pero da igual, usted se cuenta entre las afortunadas. Todo resulta más fácil cuando se cuenta con el apoyo del marido.

Después de unos minutos de examen, la doctora les miró a los dos.

—Candy, pareces estar embarazada de más tiempo de lo que creíamos hasta ahora. Ya sé que no quieres que te haga una ecografía, pero creo que deberíamos hacértelo. Te aseguro que no te diré el sexo del niño si no quieres.

—¿Embarazada de más tiempo? —murmuró Anthony con voz tensa.

Candy sabía que Anthony estaba echando cuentas y pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. Si solo se habían acostado juntos una vez y estaba embarazada de más tiempo, significaba que el hijo no era suyo. Sin embargo, eso no podía ser ya que nunca antes se había acostado con nadie.

—Si estoy embarazada de antes, es el resultado de una inmaculada concepción —murmuró Candy mirando a la doctora.

Anthony se frotó las sienes.

La doctora hizo unas anotaciones en la ficha de Candy y dijo:

—Es bastante normal equivocarse respecto a la fecha de la concepción. Voy a hablar con Patty para ver si podemos hacer la ecografía inmediatamente. No te vistas todavía, Candy.

—Escucha... —comenzó a decir Candy en el momento en que la doctora se hubo marchado; pero Anthony le selló los labios con los dedos.

Después, bajando la cabeza, la besó en la mejilla. Candy, al instante, sintió necesidad de estar cerca de él, de compartir aquello con la única persona en el mundo a la que podía importarle tanto como a ella.

Se permitió el lujo de dejarse abrazar por Anthony, sintiéndose unida a él. Después de sus solitarias visitas a la clínica de ginecología, después de días y días de repetirse a sí misma que era una mujer fuerte e independiente, era increíble la sensación de no estar sola.

Los brazos de Anthony le infundieron confianza y valor.

—No te preocupes —dijo él.

—No estoy preocupada, estoy convencida de que todo está bien.

—A eso era a lo que me refería —contestó Anthony antes de besarla. Los latidos del corazón de Candy se hicieron más erráticos—. Da igual qué o quién... porque permaneceré a tu lado.

—¡Qué!

—Que no importa. Estoy seguro de que, si me mentiste respecto a la paternidad del niño, tenías tus razones.

—Pero Anthony...

—Lo comprendo. Créeme, no me importa.

—Pero...

Él acalló las protestas de Candy con otro beso.

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

AUNQUE la doctora no dejó nada por explicar, Candy le había prestado una atención mínima. Anthony, a su lado, apoyaba la mano en su hombro. Le había dicho que estaría con ella para lo bueno y lo malo, aunque tuviera en su vientre al hijo de otro. Candy tenía ganas de besarlo y de estrangularle al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando clavó los ojos en la imagen de la pantalla, en el milagro que era su primer hijo.

Oyó a Anthony tomar aire y contenerlo en los pulmones.

—¿Es... nuestro bebé?

Candy apartó los ojos de la pantalla para mirar a Anthony. Él estaba viendo la pantalla con ojos húmedos.

—Nuestro hijo —repitió Anthony.

Su hijo. Y ella sabía quién era el padre. Él no podía estar seguro; sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a asumir esa responsabilidad.

¡Cómo había podido cambiar tanto!

Candy volvió a mirar a la pantalla, a la forma en blanco y negro de su hijo.

—¿Qué es? Quiero saber si es niño o niña. La ginecóloga se acercó más a la pantalla; después, miró a Anthony y luego a Candy.

—Me he equivocado, no estás embarazada de más tiempo.

Con una sonrisa, la doctora señaló unas formas en la pantalla.

—Tengo entendido que en su familia hay gemelos, señor Andley.

Anthony y Candy se miraron mientras asimilaban las palabras de la médico.

—¿Quiere decir que...? —Candy se interrumpió.

—Que hay dos niños, sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Dos niños perfectos. No es seguro, pero parecen dos niñas.

—¡Gemelas! —exclamó Anthony con voz ronca.

Atónita, con un poco de miedo y absolutamente perpleja, Candy no podía dejar de mirar a la pantalla. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gemelas —murmuró Candy sobrecogida por la emoción.

—Es una suerte que, entre los dos, contemos con cuatro brazos —comentó Anthony con voz suave.

Candy volvió a mirarlo en el momento que unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas que Anthony se secó inmediatamente. En ese momento, a Candy le pareció que no había en el mundo un hombre más deseable que él.

«Te amo», pensó Candy, cuidando de que esas palabras no se le escaparan de los labios. Por suerte o por desgracia, estaba enamorada de ese hombre, por estúpido que fuera amar a un hombre que, cuando recuperase su pasado, volvería a despreciarla.

* * *

Una semana más tarde de lo esperado, Candy oyó en el contestador automático el mensaje que había estado esperando y temido al mismo tiempo. Will y Pauna habían vuelto.

Inmediatamente, Anthony llamó por teléfono a sus padres.

— Pueden venir a cenar —les dijo.

Cosa que sorprendió a Candy. Durante semanas, Anthony no había querido tener nada que ver con su familia; sin embargo, ahora, los invitaba a cenar a su casa.

—No, insisto —añadió él.

Al parecer, la invitación había sorprendido tanto a Pauna como a Candy.

Tras una larga pausa, Anthony dijo:

—No, sigo sin recordar casi nada. Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría recuperar la memoria.

Anthony sonrió traviesamente a Candy, que logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—La verdad es que tenemos una sorpresa. Está bien, hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Después de colgar, Anthony se volvió a Candy.

—No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

Anthony seguía con aquella sonrisa a la que Candy no podía resistirse. Llevaba semanas evitando enfrentarse a algunos hechos. Incluso había considerado la posibilidad de vender su casa de Springfield para comprar una en ChicagoPort con el fin de que Anthony y las niñas pudieran verse y pasar tiempo juntos. La verdad era que no sabía qué hacer.

Fuera como fuese, tenía que tomar pronto una decisión. Aunque quería creer lo contrario, temía que ella y las niñas, de ser una alegría en su vida, pasaran a ser una carga en la vida de Anthony cuando recuperara la memoria. Al día siguiente tendría que hablar con él.

—¿Candy?

Candy levantó los ojos y lo encontró mirándola fijamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro.

—Estupendo. Pauna me ha dicho que ellos también tienen una sorpresa para mí, pero apuesto a que no puede compararse a la nuestra.

Poniéndose en pie, Candy dijo:

—Si vamos a tener invitados a cenar, será mejor que vaya a la tienda a comprar comida.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

Candy se apoyó contra el mostrador de la cocina mientras Anthony abrió armario tras armario.

—Eh, Anthony, tú no sabes cocinar.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —Anthony sacó una pequeña lata aplastada y sonrió triunfalmente—. ¡Aja, anchoas! Sabía que había una lata de anchoas por aquí.

Después, murmurando para sí mismo, Anthony examinó los contenidos del refrigerador.

¿Anthony cocinando? Debía ser una nueva faceta.

Anthony agarró una mano de Candy y la llevó al cuarto de estar. La miraba como si fuera un tesoro.

—Gemelas —dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Estás contenta, Candy?

—¿Contenta? Estoy que no me lo creo. Y deseando que nazcan.

—Vas a tener que hacer otro jersey como el que estabas haciendo.

—No sé si quiero vestirlas iguales —dijo Candy. Si las niñas eran gemelas en vez de mellizas, como Anthony y Albert, iban a necesitar mantener sus identidades separadas—. Creo que las vestiré de forma diferente.

Anthony la estrechó en sus brazos y ella se permitió el placer de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—No sé cómo decirte lo que todo esto significa para mí—dijo Anthony con voz queda—. Dos gemelas... mis hijas. Ahora tengo una familia, una familia a la que conozco desde el principio. Una nueva memoria, Cielo,tú no eres solo mi lazo de unión con el pasado, eres mi futuro. Te lo debo... todo.

—No, Anthony...

—Sí.

—Quiero que sepas que tú eres el padre. Nunca ha habido otro en mi vida, solo tú.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho.

—Y tú me dijiste que, aunque te hubiera mentido, no importaba. Pero no te mentí.

Anthony la apartó de sí para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Candy, cuando te miro... veo el mundo lleno de oportunidades, de posibilidades. No me importaría que las niñas no fueran mías porque sé que son tuyas, eso era lo que intentaba decirte.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

No protestó cuando Anthony la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó al sofá, en el que la tumbó. Después, se la quedó mirando largo tiempo antes de incorporarse despacio.

—¿Por qué no descansas un rato mientras yo voy a comprar? — dijo él con voz ronca.

Antes de que Candy pudiera contestar, Anthony desapareció.

—Primero se pone el condimento —dijo Anthony mientras molía pimienta en un almirez de madera que había encontrado en un armario encima del frigorífico—. Después, se muelen un par de dientes de ajo y se añaden los filetes de anchoa.

Sentada en un taburete, Candy hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué te pasa, no te gustan las anchoas?

—No.

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera las notarás —dijo él añadiendo una cucharada de café de mostaza de Dijon.

Anthony se acercó al cazo con agua hirviendo y echó un huevo. Después de unos segundos, lo sacó y lo echó a la ensalada.

—¡Está crudo! —exclamó Candy.

—No, no está crudo. Está lo suficientemente cocido como para no tener gérmenes. ¿Crees que pondría en peligro tu vida y la de las niñas?

Anthony era consciente de que sonreía, pero no parecía poder evitarlo. Tener gemelas era una milagro.

En el mortero, Anthony echó aceite y mezcló los ingredientes con un tenedor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Candy.

Como era la segunda vez que Candy lo preguntaba, Anthony decidió ponerla a partir una lechuga; el queso parmesano, para la ensalada, ya estaba rayado. El pollo estaba adobándose, el arroz cociéndose y, como nadie bebía alcohol, Anthony preparó un té con hielo.

El timbre sonó justo a tiempo. Candy, después de abrazar a los padres de Anthony, les hizo pasar.

Pauna abrazó a su hijo y luego lo miró fijamente.

—Esa cicatriz te sienta bien —le dijo a Anthony su madre.

—Gracias —contestó él.

—Pero cariño, necesitas un corte de pelo. Creo que la última vez que fuiste a cortarte el pelo fue justo antes de la boda de Terrence. Tú y Albert fuisteis juntos... antes del accidente.

La voz de Pauna había enronquecido y los ojos le brillaron sospechosamente. Anthony decidió que lo mejor era ponerse a cenar cuanto antes; por lo tanto, in vitó a todos a que se sentaran en torno a la mesa y pasó la ensalada César.

—Está deliciosa —dijo su madre, ya recuperada—. Creía que no sabías cocinar.

—Albert era el que siempre andaba por la cocina —dijo Will, con un rostro pálido y demacrado que mostraba los malos ratos que había pasado en aquel viaje.

Anthony sintió una gran compasión por su padre.

—Quizá adopte algunas de las cualidades de mi hermano —comentó Anthony, intrigado por la idea.

Durante las últimas semanas, había leído artículos sobre hermanos gemelos y sabía que, con frecuencia, compartían las mismas aficiones. Después, confesó que la cena que había preparado la había copiado de un programa culinario que había visto en el televisor mientras Candy dormía.

Pero no les dijo que la ensalada que había preparado le había parecido algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, ni tampoco que había modificado la receta para mejorar el sabor.

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Se lo había dicho alguien en el Mona Lisa?¿Estaba comenzando a recordar?

Aquella noche tenía apetito, a pesar de estar preocupado al ver que Candy solo picoteaba su comida. La había notado muy callada toda la tarde.

A Anthony se le había olvidado preparar un postre, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Mientras recogía la mesa metía los platos en el fregadero, oyó cerrarse la puerta de la entrada y salió al cuarto de estar; entonces, vio que su madre no estaba. Candy estaba sentada en el sofá, junto a Will; los dos parecían ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

La fiesta no estaba muy animada.

Pero todo cambió unos segundos más tarde, cuando la puerta del piso se abrió y un perro con ojos negros arrastró a Pauna a la habitación.

—¡Te hemos traído el terrier de Albert! —gritó Pauna sujetando al perro de la correa.

—Ese perro está como una cabra —dijo Will.

—No, no es verdad —insistió Pauna mientras acariciaba el lomo del perro para tranquilizarlo.

Anthony fue a acariciarlo, pero recibió un ladrido como recompensa. Se acercó más al perro y éste hizo amago de morderle. Un perro estupendo para un hombre que iba a tener dos hijas, pensó Anthony irónica mente, preguntándose cómo iba a decirle a su madre que no podía quedarse con el animal. Quería tener algo que hubiera pertenecido a Albert, pero algo que no mordiera.

—Es extraño, ¿no os parece? Uno pensaría que, al ser gemelos, Sócrates te querría tanto como a Albert. Los vecinos nos dijeron que Albert jugaba mucho con el perro.

Anthony sonrió. ¿Por qué Albert le habría puesto al perro Sócrates de nombre?

—También nos dijeron los vecinos que Albert tenía al animal desde hacía solo unas semanas —añadió Will.

El intento de Candy de acariciar al perro resultó en más amagos de mordisco.

—Es muy joven —dijo Pauna acariciándolo.

—Es un cretino —insistió Will. Después, levantó un dedo vendado—. Un cretino con unos dientes muy afi lados.

—Bueno, está claro que te ha tomado cariño... mamá.

Pauna sonrió. Anthony trató de recordar si aquella era la primera vez, desde el accidente, que la había llamado mamá; estaba casi seguro.

—Quizá debería quedármelo yo —dijo Pauna—. En cierto modo, sería como tener a Albert. Podría llamarlo Socks.

Anthony, aliviado, asintió.

—Estoy seguro de que a Albert le encantaría que te quedaras a... Socks.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente en serio.

Había algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirles a sus padres, algo referente al accidente, pero que aún no se había atrevido a mencionar. Cada vez que decía algo referente a aquel día, todos se quedaban mudos. Haciendo acopio de valor, dijo:

—Aún no os he dicho lo mucho que siento lo de Albert.

Hubo lágrimas, pero Anthony continuó:

—Ha tenido que ser horrible para vosotros dos. Ya sé que yo no me acuerdo y que los médicos os han dicho que no me habléis de ello, pero quiero que sepáis que siento mucho que Albert haya muerto. Siento mucho que ocurriera ese maldito accidente.

Pauna miró a Will. Will miró a Candy. Candy se miró los pies. Anthony se sintió como si hubiera dicho algo terrible y, rápidamente, añadió:

—Ya habéis arreglado todos los asuntos de Albert, ¿verdad?

Will fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Tenía un pequeño despacho que compartía con su socia. Julia, su socia, está embarazada de seis meses, así que va a tener que dejar de trabajar durante un tiempo; y ahora, sin Albert... tiene miedo de que, al final, no le quede más remedio que cerrar el despacho.

—Al menos hemos vendido la casa —interpuso Pauna, aparentemente aliviada de hablar de hechos concretos—. Se ha perdido bastante dinero, pero no importa. Estábamos deseando volver a casa. En fin, a parte de algunas cosas para sus amigos, Albert nos lo ha dejado todo a nosotros. Hemos metido en unas cajas algunas cosas de Albert que pensamos que él querría que tuvierais tú y Terrence.

Pauna, con labios temblorosos, guardó silencio.

—Anthony estaba deseando que volvierais —dijo Candy—. ¿Os ha dicho que ha recordado algunas cosas? No mucho, pero es algo.

—Es maravilloso —dijo Pauna mientras se llevaba un pañuelo a los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que tenéis muchas ganas de pasar tiempo juntos... en familia —continuó Candy—. Si Anthony pasara un tiempo contigo y con Will...

Will tosió, y Pauna reaccionó como si hubiera recibido una advertencia.

A Anthony le enterneció la devoción de su madre, pero también le preocupaba» Y, al parecer, también le preocupaba a Candy porque no hacía más que mirar a uno y a otro con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¿Qué tal mañana? —preguntó Candy en tono vacilante.

—No, mañana no puede ser —dijo Pauna al instante—. Will tiene una cita con el médico y luego necesita descansar. Será mejor que vosotros sigáis como hasta ahora. Al parecer, está resultando.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que sus padres se disponían a marcharse. Entonces, agarró la mano de Candy y la hizo levantarse.

—Esperad un momento. Antes de que os vayáis, tenemos que deciros algo...

* * *

Anthony respiró profundamente y entró en la casa victoriana que, hasta el día del accidente, había sido su lugar de trabajo. No les había advertido de que iba a ir porque quería disfrutar de unos minutos en privado. Esperaba que, al entrar en aquel lugar, cualquier cosa despertara su memoria.

Había una escalera a la derecha del vestíbulo; de bajo de las escaleras, un ascensor. A la izquierda de la entrada había un mostrador; detrás del mostrador, una pelirroja atractiva. La joven no lo miró, quizá porque estaba concentrada hablando con dos personas que había delante del mostrador. Una de las personas era una mujer morena enfundada en un elegante traje negro; la otra persona era un hombre de mediana edad y calva cabeza. Aunque estaba de espaldas a Anthony, éste notó que su postura era beligerante.

Anthony miró a su alrededor. Vio estanterías llenas de libros, unas cuantas macetas, espesas alfombras y muebles de roble.

Nada. Su memoria se negaba a reaccionar.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia delante, estirando la mano. Anthony se preguntó si sería Goodman, Todd o Flanders. Sin embargo, no tenía aspecto de abogado.

—Anthony —dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Anthony—. Me alegro mucho de verte, chico. Bueno, tengo que reconocer que no me hizo mucha gracia enterarme de que, debido al accidente, no te ibas a hacer cargo de mi asunto; pero Samantha ha hecho un gran trabajo.

El hombre le hizo un guiño a Anthony y añadió:

—Destrozó al veterano. Fue maravilloso. ¡Me temo que vas a tener que compartir el dinero con ella!

Anthony trató de aparentar saber de qué le estaba hablando ese hombre. La morena se puso tensa.

—Yo no quiero ni un céntimo. Todos sabemos quién fue el cerebro detrás de su... defensa.

—Bueno, solucionarlo entre vosotros —dijo el hombre con otro guiño.

La morena miró a Anthony con desagrado. La pelirroja se humedeció los labios y lo miró con sus ojos verdes insinuantes.

Bien, parecía claro que una de las mujeres no se fiaba de él y la otra lo deseaba.

Por fin, la morena le dijo:

—No tienes idea de quiénes somos, ¿verdad? No me reconoces, ni has reconocido a Gail ni tampoco a Kurt Dalton, ¿no es cierto?

Anthony esbozó una sonrisa auténtica.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Yo soy Samantha Cooke, tu fiel compañera de tra bajo. Soy quien se ha hecho cargo del caso Dalton en tu ausencia. Kurt Dalton es el tipo que acaba de marcharse. Y ésta es Gail Bascomb, nuestra recepcionista.

—Esa cicatriz te sienta muy bien, Anthony —dijo Gail.

Samantha Cooke sacudió la cabeza.

—Miles Flanders querrá Verte. Sube las escaleras, primera puerta a la derecha. O si lo prefieres, sube en el ascensor.

—No, subiré las escaleras —respondió Anthony.

Miles Flanders tenía aspecto de correr tres kilómetros todas las mañanas antes del desayuno y de pasarse los fines de semana jugando al tenis. También tenía una mirada de ave de presa.

—¿Así que no has recuperado la memoria? —preguntó Flanders por fin.

—No.

—¿Nada?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Flanders se encogió de hombros.

—Por curiosidad. Nunca he tratado con una persona con amnesia. Está bien, voy a serte franco... eres una persona muy valiosa en esta empresa, tienes la habilidad de ganar los casos perdidos. El trabajo de investigación que hiciste para el caso Dalton fue genial. Pero sin tu memoria... En fin, tómate el tiempo que necesites, Anthony.

—No he venido para sugerir ir mañana a los tribunales —contestó Anthony—. Me acuerdo de haber estudiado Derecho, pero no de practicarlo. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que la rutina de la oficina me hiciera recordar.

—Hemos tenido que repartirnos tus casos después del accidente. Billings se hizo caso del asesinato de Poe, y Cooke se encargó del juicio de Dalton, utilizando tu plan y tus investigaciones.

—Sí, eso es lo que me ha dicho —dijo Anthony. Flanders arqueó las cejas.

—¿La has visto?

—Ella y Dalton estaban abajo cuando entré. Tengo la impresión de que no le caigo muy bien.

—Bueno, después de lo que pasó entre los dos... Anthony levantó una mano.

—Por favor, no digas más, no quiero saberlo. No recuerdo nada y, si quieres que te diga la verdad, tampoco quiero acordarme.

Flanders lanzó una carcajada.

—En fin, tampoco le gustaba Dalton, y no lo disimuló. Como yo siempre digo, que Dios nos libre de los abogados idealistas.

Anthony no supo qué responder.

—Quédate el tiempo que quieras por aquí —añadió Flanders—. Ve a la biblioteca si quieres, en el sótano; ve a tu despacho para revisar los últimos casos; haz lo que quieras. Pero nada de nuevos casos hasta que no estés perfectamente bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Anthony estrechó la mano de Flanders.

—De acuerdo. Ah, una cosa más, ¿Gail es mi secretaria?

Anthony esperaba con toda sinceridad que no lo fuera.

—No. Bueno, voy a llamar a Vincent para que te enseñe dónde está todo.

Vincent no disimuló su curiosidad respecto a la amnesia de Anthony, y le hizo tantas preguntas como las que contestó. El tour acabó en el despacho de Anthony. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Vincent le preguntó si quería algo más.

—No he visto ninguna cafetera.

—Está al fondo. ¿Te apetece un café? Solo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, solo. Y también me gustaría ver el archivo del caso Dalton.

—No hay problema. ¿Sabías que Samantha ganó el caso?

—Sí, lo sé. Lo único que quiero es revisar mis notas.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Vincent se marchó.

* * *

Candy estaba descansando en el sofá, haciendo punto, después de haber hecho los ejercicios de preparación para el parto cuando Anthony entró en la casa.

Al fijarse en él, notó que se le veía agotado. Agotado y asqueado.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó Candy con temor.

¿Había recordado el accidente? ¿Había recordado que iba al volante y que era responsable de la muerte de Albert? ¿Le había dicho alguien algo...?

Anthony se volvió a ella e, inmediatamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Estás guapísima —dijo él avanzando hacia Candy.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Candy dejando a un lado las agujas y la lana.

—Nada.

—Mentiroso.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza,

—No es nada, en serio.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien... algo en el trabajo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Candy parpadeó.

—Bueno, ya sabes que a la gente le gusta hablar... Anthony se la quedó mirando, tratando de adivinar de qué creía Candy que la gente hablaría.

—Nadie me ha dicho gran cosa. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo. Distantes, pero amables. Me han tratado como a un animal de laboratorio; cosa que me parece bien, porque es así como me siento.

—Entonces...

Anthony le besó la frente.

—Estás guapísima hoy. Te sienta muy bien la ropa de hacer ejercicio.

—Soy una mujer fatal y tú estás tratando de esquivar el tema.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque te he visto la cara.

Anthony suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No quiero preocuparte, Candy. Tú ya tienes bastante con el embarazo.

—Vamos, preocúpame.

Tras vacilar unos instantes, Anthony contestó:

—Hoy he tenido una lección en lo que significa ser Anthony Andley.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que he visto la clase de hombre que soy, de primera mano.

—Sigo sin comprender, habla más claro.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

Candy le acarició un brazo y luego le puso la mano en la mejilla.

—¿Qué has descubierto hoy sobre ti mismo?

—He descubierto que carezco de ética profesional. He descubierto que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. He descubierto que soy un inmoral, Candy. No hay nada en mi carrera profesional de lo que enorgullecerse. Si no fuera por ti y por las gemelas, preferiría no recuperar la memoria.

Anthony la estrechó en sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Candy.

—Y he descubierto por qué quieres abandonarme —murmuró él.

Candy se permitió fundirse con él. En ese momento, Anthony era todo lo que ella había deseado que fuera: cariñoso y vulnerable, consciente de sus defectos y, sin embargo, con una decisión férrea.

Y, en ese momento, abandonarlo ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA.

LIZVET


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

EL VIENTO rizaba la superficie del mar. Candy se retiró unas hebras de pelo de la boca y deseó haber agarrado una chaqueta con capucha. Cuando Anthony le dijo que quería ir a dar una vuelta, había supuesto que sería una vuelta alrededor de la manzana, no un paseo a la orilla del mar.

Anthony parecía hipnotizado mientras miraba al hori zonte. El sol estaba bajo, tiñendo el cielo de naranja y morado. Por fin, Anthony suspiró, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y lanzó a Candy una sonrisa. Aunque sus ojos aún mostraban preocupación, había un brillo nuevo de tranquilidad en ellos. Tenía aspecto de haber tomado una decisión.

—¿Siempre me ha gustado el mar? —preguntó Anthony.

La verdad era que Anthony prefería los restaurantes de moda y los club nocturnos. Pero esa era una vieja ver dad, una verdad irrelevante.

—La cuestión es si te gusta ahora —dijo Candy.

—Sí —respondió Anthony sin vacilar—. Me hace sen tirme vivo. Hace que los problemas que tengo me pa rezcan insignificantes.

Anthony le tomó la mano y reanudaron la marcha. Ella se dedicó a sentir la arena bajo sus pies. Ignoró la firmeza con la que Anthony le tenía agarrada la mano, como si fuera para él su salvación. Candy se moría de curiosidad por enterarse de lo que había pasado en la oficina que tanto le había afectado.

No sabría decir cuánto anduvieron, solo que cada vez sentía más frío mientras la noche caía sobre ellos.

Candy tembló. Anthony dejó de caminar y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros, pero no la quitó el frío.

—He estado aquí antes —dijo Anthony.

—¿Recuerdas esta playa?

Anthony bajó el rostro para mirarla.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en qué es la memoria? Por ejemplo, recuerdo perfectamente el bocadillo que me comí ayer, y recuerdo docenas de cosas al respecto: cómo sabía el pan, lo crujiente que era, el olor del to mate y cómo se veía en el plato; sin embargo, mis re cuerdos de ahora están condicionados por mis expe riencias pasadas, por lo que me parecía importante. Los recuerdos son subjetivos; no obstante, indican me jor lo que es importante para nosotros que los hechos concretos.

Anthony se interrumpió un momento antes de añadir:

—No sé cuándo, pero sé que he estado en esta playa. Sé que encontré paz aquí, igual que me pasa ahora.

—¿Qué ha pasado hoy, Anthony? —se atrevió Candy a preguntar.

Anthony, mirándola fijamente, contestó:

—No debería hablar de ello contigo, no es ético desde el punto de vista profesional. Sin embargo, o se lo cuento a alguien o voy a volverme loco. Y tú eres la única persona a la que puedo contárselo.

—Dímelo Anthony, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué ha pa sado?

Anthony le quitó el brazo de los hombros.

—¿Te acuerdas del incendio que hubo en Chicagoport hace ocho meses? Se quemó un viejo almacén en aquel incendio.

—Sé que hubo un incendio, pero no me acuerdo de gran cosa. ¿Murió alguien?

—Sí, un vagabundo que había entrado por una ven tana y estaba durmiendo ahí.

—Ya. Creo que leí en el periódico que acusaban al dueño del almacén de haber provocado el fuego inten cionadamente. Se alegaba que lo había hecho para co brar un seguro. Sin embargo, no me acuerdo de qué pasó en el juicio.

—Quizá sea porque el juicio empezó a celebrarse un par de días después de que yo tuviera el accidente. El dueño del almacén era un tipo llamado Kurt Dalton, y hoy he descubierto que era cliente mío. Después del accidente, una abogada de la empresa se hizo cargo del caso y lo ganó basándose en la investigación y los in formes que yo había hecho. En fin, hoy he revisado mis notas.

—¿Y qué has descubierto? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Anthony se frotó la frente.

—Había un testigo que juraba haber visto a Dalton en el almacén aquella noche, pero Dalton tenía una co artada. El testigo era un veterano de guerra con un his torial de problemas psicológicos; al parecer, sufrió una crisis nerviosa cuando, hace veinticinco años, la mitad de sus hombres murieron abrasados en un incendio. Según mis notas, hice una investigación sobre este in dividuo y decidí que sería fácil destruirlo en el juicio. Presenté como testigos a sus psiquiatras, a sus dos ex esposas, a sus tres hijos y utilicé a todas esas personas para desacreditarlo. Se derrumbó en el banquillo de los testigos.

—Pero...

—Espera, aún hay más. En el archivo, en un sobre a parte, he encontrado un artículo de un periódico es crito por un periodista que estaba haciendo un repor taje un par de edificios más allá del almacén de Dalton. Unos minutos antes de que ocurriera el incendio, este tipo sacó una foto desde la ventana en la que es taba. La foto salió en el periódico con el artículo. En la foto, he visto marcado un círculo azul alrededor de uno de los coches aparcados en la calle, un coche con una abolladura en el parachoques posterior. Utilizando una lupa, se puede leer el número de la matrícula del coche.

Candy no comprendía nada. Temblando de frío, susurró:

—¿Y?

Anthony se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó a Candy por los hombros.

—Como es natural, me he preguntado por qué estaba ese artículo ahí y porqué ese coche estaba marcado con un círculo. Después, al fijarme, he visto que en el so bre está escrito el nombre de Dalton.

—¿Ese coche...?

—Es el coche de Dalton. Su hijo le había hecho una abolladura la noche anterior. Lo he comprobado todo. La foto fue sacada quince minutos antes de que sonara la alarma de incendios. Dalton no estaba cenando en casa de una amiga, tal y como había corroborado su familia.

—Así que estaba cerca de su almacén.

—Sí. Y eso significa que la coartada de Dalton era falsa; y lo que es peor, que yo sabía que había mentido. Es el tercer edificio a su nombre que se ha quemado. Un vigilante de noche murió en el primer incendio. Y ahora acabo de descubrir que Dalton ha sido responsa ble por la muerte de un hombre cuyo único delito fue buscar un lugar resguardado en el que pasar la noche. Y significa que soy la clase de abogado que, sabiendo la verdad, la oculta.

Candy sintió necesidad de hacer algo por aliviar el dolor que veía en los ojos de Anthony.

—Voy a hacer de abogado del diablo. ¿No se supone que ese es tu trabajo? Por desagradable que sea, ¿no es eso lo que tienes que hacer? ¿No podía el fiscal haber descubierto el mismo artículo, la misma foto y había consultado con otros psiquiatras?

—Quizá sea un buen abogado —dijo Anthony despa cio—, pero hacer que un veterano de guerra se venga abajo, con el fin de librar a Dalton de la cárcel, no me hace un buen hombre. ¿Y no es eso lo más importante?

—Sí —respondió Candy con voz queda—. Sí, por su puesto.

Anthony se la quedó mirando unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Todavía tienes frío, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—He sido un egoísta al traerte aquí.

—No...

—Pero tú has venido sin protestar. Nunca protestas, Candy. Desde el principio, has estado dispuesta a se guirme en todo, a poner mis necesidades por delante de las tuyas. Eres una mujer increíble.

— Anthony...

—Una mujer increíble —repitió él estrechándola en sus brazos.

A Candy le resultaba imposible controlar sus senti mientos cuando él la tocaba. Estaba tratando de recon ciliar a aquel Anthony con el hombre con el que había sa lido meses atrás. Mientras que este Anthony continuaba impresionándola por su consideración y compasión, recuerdos referentes al modo como la había tratado en el pasado continuaban asaltándola.

¡Qué terrible debía ser para él esa situación!

—Estás temblando —dijo él.

—Y tú.

Anthony bajó la cabeza y,.cuando la besó, ella ya estaba sin respiración. No la besó solo en la boca, tam bién le tocó las mejillas con los labios; y la garganta, los oídos, los párpados y la frente. Cuando Anthony vol vió a apoderarse de su boca, Candy estaba a punto de desmayarse y tan asustada que, de repente, se apartó de él y comenzó a andar. A sus espaldas, le sintió se guirla, sin protestar.

La sensibilidad y humanidad de Anthony la hicieron amarlo aún más.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta. ¿Por qué seguía re chazándolo? Anthony era honesto y tierno, al tiempo que irresistible y sensual. Era la clase de hombre que siem pre había querido. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar a este nuevo Anthony como verdadero?

Anthony pasó varias tardes aquella semana en su ofi cina. Después de revisar sus casos, llegó a una desa gradable conclusión: su carrera profesional era una máscara de decencia que ocultaba hechos de dudosa reputación.

Pensó en su antigua profesora, Ponny Platt, y en el evidente desagrado que había mostrado hacia él. Cuando la vio, le pareció cruel; pero ahora...

Tendría que cambiar. Tenía la sensación de que sus días en Goodman, Tood y Flanders estaban contados. Necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo y, por alguna razón que desconocía, eso le llevó a casa de sus padres.

Evidentemente, les sorprendió verlo; pero le reci bieron con cariño y le condujeron al cuarto de estar. Sócrates gruñó e hizo amagos de morderle antes de que su padre encerrara al perro en la cocina.

Junto a una foto de la boda de Terrence y Susana, Anthony encontró dos fotos suyas colgadas en la pared. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que las fotos no eran solo su yas, una era de Albert.

—Contadme cosas sobre mí —les dijo a sus padres.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Pauna, lanzando a Will una mi rada de soslayo.

Anthony agarró las manos de su madre en las suyas.

—Escuchad, ya sé que dejo mucho que desear, y por eso os lo voy a poner fácil. Sé que soy un egoísta, sé que no he sido buen hijo, sé que mi reputación es du dosa. Pero también sé que estoy enamorado de Candy, que seré un buen padre y que, por lo que sea, he cam biado después del accidente. Espero que podáis ayu darme y que me contéis cómo era de pequeño, de niño. Puede que sea importante. ¿Os parece bien?

Pauna asintió, las lágrimas daban un brillo especial a sus ojos. Anthony se había dirigido a ella porque era evi dente que era más fuerte que su padre; por eso, le sor prendió que fuera su padre quien contestara.

—Tú y Albert eran maravillosos de pequeños —dijo Will pasándose una arrugada mano por el cabello en canecido—. Albert era más callado, tú eras muy extrover tido. No voy a negar que tú yo discutíamos bastante, porque eras muy cabezota; pero siempre te admiré, hijo. Sabías lo que querías y te lanzabas de lleno a con seguirlo.

—Tenías cientos de amigos —interpuso Pauna—. No sé cuántas fiestas os di en la otra casa. Albert tenía tenden cia a salir con una chica solo, pero tú solías decirme que la vida era demasiado corta y que estabas dis puesto a disfrutarla al máximo. Por eso fue por lo que me alegré tanto cuando empezaste a salir con Candy.

—Es lo mejor que ha podido pasarte en la vida —dijo su padre.

Anthony asintió.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

—Es adorable —añadió Pauna—. Tiene un aspecto muy frágil; sin embargo, es fuerte y muy buena persona. Va a ser una madre maravillosa. Va a ser una esposa mara villosa.

Anthony miró a su madre a los ojos. Su madre espe raba que confirmara lo que acababa de decir. Anthony quiso decirle que, por él, no había problemas; sin em bargo, sospechaba que Candy no iba a estar de acuerdo.

—Candy es única —dijo Anthony evasivamente.

—Siempre fuiste especial para mí —dijo Pauna—. No me malinterpretes, os quería a—los tres con locura. Terrence era muy deportista, Albert era sensible y con mucho sentido del humor, y tú tenías al demonio metido en el cuerpo. Tú y yo solíamos quedarnos hablando hasta las tantas de la noche.

—¿De qué hablábamos?

—De todo y de nada. Hablábamos de libros... tú y Albert leíais mucho. También hablábamos de ideas, de gente... de todo.

—Sé que, ya de adulto, no os he visitado mucho. Lo siento —dijo Anthony de repente.

La sonrisa de su madre le llegó al corazón. Pauna le puso una mano en la suya.

—Estabas muy ocupado, Anthony. Tenías siempre mu chas cosas que hacer, y una vida social muy intensa.

—Creo que lo que más te gustaba era conquistar gente, hacer nuevos amigos —añadió su padre—. Pero el esfuerzo cotidiano de mantener las amistades...

—Me parece que era muy superficial y algo oportu nista —dijo Anthony —. Creo que este horrible accidente lo ha cambiado todo. Creo que el accidente ha hecho que me dé cuenta de lo que realmente es importante para mí. Ya sé que antes me daba miedo asumir responsabi lidades... pero ya no.

Sus padres sonrieron, y Anthony se dio cuenta de que, al margen de la clase de hijo que hubiera sido en el pa sado, esas dos personas lo querían. Le habían querido en el pasado, le querían en el presente y le seguirían queriendo en el futuro. Igual que él querría a sus hijas. Los ojos de Anthony se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

—Gracias —les dijo a sus padres.

—No sé si te hemos ayudado...

—Sí, me habéis ayudado —les aseguró él.

Y así era. Por primera vez desde que saliera del coma después del accidente, se sintió como si Pauna y Will fueran realmente sus padres.

A petición de Pauna, Terrence y Anthony se quedaron cada uno con media docena de cajas que contenían efectos personales de Albert. A Anthony le parecía un sa crilegio examinar el contenido de las cajas sin poder acordarse de Albert; por eso, las dejó en un rincón de su habitación, dejando la inspección para otro mo mento.

Según transcurrían los días, siguió recordando pe queñas cosas. Pero se cuidó de decírselo a Candy, ya que el mayor miedo de ella era que recuperara la me moria y volviera a transformarse en el monstruo que había sido en el pasado. Además, no tenía sentido pre ocuparla sin necesidad, ya que los recuerdos eran es porádicos y no parecían ser muy importantes.

Por ejemplo, sabía que el color preferido de Candy era el azul. La recordaba con un vestido azul. Ese mismo día, le había comprado un pañuelo azul que te nía guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y que pen saba dárselo a Candy aquella noche.

Pero antes tenía que ir a la comisaría de policía, porque tenía una cita a las dos para hablar con el policía que llegó primero al incendio del almacén de Dalton. El juicio ya había acabado, pero aún podía solucionar el asunto de fraude en el cobro del se guro. Sin embargo, antes de hacer nada, Anthony es taba decidido a volver a investigar el caso desde el principio.

Tuvo que esperar una hora para que otro policía le dijera que el agente con el que tenía la cita había te nido que salir y, por lo tanto, tenía que cambiar el día. Anthony aplacó su frustración pensando en que así ten dría más tiempo para estar con Candy.

Estaba cruzando el vestíbulo cuando, de repente, se cruzó con el detective Hill.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Hill—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Tenía una cita —respondió Anthony, inmediatamente en guardia.

—Si ya ha recuperado la memoria, es conmigo con quien debería hablar. Y, si no recuerdo mal, no me ha pedido una cita.

Anthony sabía que Hill había estado haciendo pregun tas sobre él, pero contuvo la intranquilidad que eso le produjo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Hill apretó la mandíbula.

—Oiga, puede que consiga engañar a los médicos, pero los dos sabemos que era usted quien iba condu ciendo, que era usted quien iba borracho y que fue usted el responsable del accidente. Puede que nunca logré demostrarlo, gracias al desastre del laborato rio, pero los dos sabemos que usted mató a su hermano.

Atónito, Anthony se quedó mirando a Hill a los ojos. Lo que vio fue peor que lo que Hill había dicho por que, como abogado, sabía que se podía dar la vuelta a las palabras, que se podía jugar con ellas y transformarlas en armas.

Lo que vio en los ojos de Hill fue la verdad.

* * *

—La verdad, Candy.

Ella se lo quedó mirando. Anthony parecía destro zado, y ella sospechó que ya sabía la verdad.

—Después de que Hill me dijera eso, fui a la biblio teca —dijo Anthony paseándose por el cuarto de estar—. He revisado todo lo que tienen sobre el accidente.

— Anthony...

—Hill tiene razón, yo conducía el coche, yo maté a Albert.

— Anthony...

Anthony se detuvo y se la quedó mirando.

—¿Sabes lo más gracioso, Candy? Que no me sor prende. Todo lo que he ido descubriendo sobre mí hace que resulte lo más plausible. Además, así se explica por qué todos os ponéis tan nerviosos cuando se men ciona el accidente. Yo maté a Albert. Y por lo que sé so bre mí mismo, el que debía haber muerto soy yo.

Candy murmuró algo y fue a consolarlo; pero an tes de que pudiera tocarlo, Anthony se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la casa.

Transcurrieron horas. Candy esperó en la oscuri dad con la mente confusa.

De súbito, se puso en pie. Buscó una linterna y, cuando la encontró, agarró las llaves. Tenía que ir en busca de Anthony.

El coche estaba en el aparcamiento, lo que signifi caba que Anthony había ido a pie o en taxi. Lloviznaba. Candy fue a Pepper's Place primero, tenía el presentimiento de que Anthony habría ido a algún lugar ruidoso, un lugar oscuro en el que esconderse. Se acercó a la barra y le preguntó al camarero si había visto a Anthony Andley.

—No, hace semanas que no le veo —fue la única res puesta que obtuvo.

Candy pasó por los antiguos colegios de Anthony, por la casa en la que se había criado. No se molestó en ir a casa de los padres de Anthony ni a casa de su her mano porque sabía que no recurriría a ellos en el es tado en el que se encontraba, con el problema que tenía. Se pasó por la oficina de Anthony con la esperanza de ver luz en la ventana de su despacho, pero el edifi cio entero estaba a oscuras.

¿Adonde ir? ¿Al club de campo? ¿Al Mona Lisa?

No, aquellos eran lugares en los que el viejo Anthony se lamería las heridas.

Pero... ¿y el nuevo Anthony?

De repente, lo supo.

Por encima de la suave espuma de las olas, vio la silueta de una figura solitaria en la playa. Instintiva mente, Candy supo que era Anthony.

La llovizna continuaba, y Candy agarró la linterna y el paraguas de la parte posterior del coche.

Anthony se volvió cuando ella estaba a tres metros de él. Abrió los brazos y la ayudó a agacharse cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Anthony tenía frías las manos y soltó a Candy inmediatamente. Candy dejó la linterna en la arena y mantuvo el paraguas por encima de sus cabe zas.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Candy dijo:

—Quiero que sepas que estás equivocado.

Anthony se volvió para mirarla, tenía las mejillas hú medas.

—He leído los periódicos, Candy, sé que yo condu cía el coche. Y Hill ha dicho que estaba borracho. ¡Qué ironía de! destino! Cuando me tropecé con Hill, había ido a la comisaría decidido a enmendar lo malo que había hecho, pero sin saber que lo peor que he he cho en la vida ha sido matar a mi hermano. Soy un asesino.

—No me refería a eso —dijo Candy—. En todo lo que haces, con todo lo que dices, estás mostrando ser el hombre que realmente eres. El viejo Anthony ha desapa recido, tú has hecho que desaparezca. Te has equivo cado al decir que eres tú quien debería haber muerto, no Albert. Ahora que vas a tener dos hijas, ¿cómo puedes decir que eres tú quien debería haber muerto?

Candy le puso una mano en la mejilla y a Anthony le pareció que el mundo dejaba de dar vueltas. A pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos con claridad, sintió una invi sible unión entre ellos, una unión poderosa y eterna.

Anthony le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle, uno a uno, los dedos.

—Oh, Candy —murmuró Anthony —. Despiértame con un beso.

Candy se inclinó hacia él y le besó con labios cáli dos y suaves. Se lo quedó mirando a los ojos y Anthony se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta a la pregunta de si aquel beso le había sacado de la pesa dilla en la que se había visto sumido, de toda su confu sión.

Desgraciadamente, no era así. Sin embargo, de re pente, dejó de tener importancia.

Anthony estaba cansado del pasado, cansado de los sórdidos detalles de la vida de un hombre al que no co nocía.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era decidirse y, desde ese momento en adelante, reanudar su vida como un hombre con integridad. Podía tener una segunda opor tunidad, un nuevo comienzo.

Anthony se metió la mano en el bolsillo y, con cui dado, sacó la seda azul del envoltorio. Mirando a Candy a los ojos, dijo:

—Cuando vi esto, pensé en ti; aunque sé que no tiene nada de especial, ya que pienso en ti constante mente... En fin, Candy, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que te quiero. Cásate conmigo.

La oyó respirar profundamente y contener el aire.

—Lo digo con todo mi corazón —añadió Anthony —. Te amo. Y creo que tú también me quieres. Sé que in tentas no quererme, pero no puedes evitarlo, ¿ver dad?

—Oh, Anthony...

—Te amo con locura —dijo él.

— Anthony, crees que me amas...

—No, no es que lo crea, es así. Es de verdad, Anthony. Como tú misma has dicho, vamos a tener dos hijas. Quiero empezar una nueva vida, crear algo sólido. No me condenes por un pasado que pertenece a otro hom bre. Te necesito.

Candy se quedó mirando al pañuelo que tenía en las manos.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando, el otro día, te pregunté si siempre me había gustado el mar? Tú contestaste con que lo importante era si me gustaba ahora, ¿no? Y te nías razón, Candy. Lo importante es mi vida a partir de ahora, es cómo voy a vivirla.

— Anthony...

—¿Me quieres? —insistió él—. Olvídate del hombre que conociste en el pasado. ¿Quieres al hombre que está sentado contigo aquí, esta noche? ¿Me quieres?

Candy acarició el pañuelo; luego, alzó el rostro y lo miró. Por fin, casi como un suspiro, contestó: —Sí.

Candy podía oírle por las noches dando vueltas en la cama y murmurando dormido.

El sentido común le decía que, algún día, recupera ría la memoria. Pero no importaba, ya se enfrentarían a ello juntos.

Candy llevaba el pañuelo azul cuando fueron jun tos a la primera clase de preparación para el parto. No le sorprendió que Anthony fuera el compañero más atrac tivo de la sala; y supuso que tampoco debería sorpren derla que fuera también el más atento.

Ahora que había aceptado casarse con él, la vida había adquirido otro color.

Anthony la amaba, la necesitaba, sus sentimientos ha cia ella eran verdaderos. Candy sabía que podía con tar con él para todo.

En el pasado, le había amado; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquel amor había sido infantil, más un sueño que una realidad. Esta vez, su amor era real, era amor por un hombre dedicado a ella y a sus futuros hi jos. Anthony había madurado, pero Candy tenía que re conocer que ella también lo había hecho. Y habían ma durado juntos.

Tenían pensado casarse en tres semanas, hasta que su tía Jenny y su tío Lou pudieran dejar la tienda en Springfield para asistir a la ceremonia en Chicago. Había sido idea de Anthony darles la noticia a sus padres y a su hermano en la fiesta del vigésimo noveno cumpleaños. Y solo faltaba un día para eso. Candy estaba deseando anunciarlo, pero suponía que podía esperar un día más.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

En ese caso, ¿por qué seguía preocupada?

Quizá fuera porque aún temía que el viejo Anthony despertase. Habían decidido no compartir la misma cama hasta que nacieran las gemelas, pero ya no cerra ban las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo menos.

El día de su cumpleaños, Anthony se arregló pronto para la fiesta, pero Candy le obligó a encerrarse en su habitación porque quería decorar ella sola el piso para la celebración antes de que la familia de Anthony llegara.

Condenado a permanecer —en su cuarto, Anthony deci dió echar un vistazo a las cajas con cosas de Albert.

La primera estaba llena de libros. Anthony agarró uno, un libro clásico para niños, una primera edición. Con cuidado pasó las amarillentas hojas, sonriendo al imaginarse a sí mismo leyéndoles el libro a sus hijas. Como estaba seguro de que su hermano no había tenido aquel libro metido en una caja, lo colocó en una estantería.

Con aquel libro, le pasaría a sus hijas algo de su hermano.

La siguiente caja tenía camisas, aún envueltas en celofán, y objetos variados que parecían haber salido del cajón de una cómoda. Entre monedas viejas y alfi leres de corbata, vio una caja de madera que parecía igual a la que él tenía encima de su buró.

Sí, Albert y él tenían cajas idénticas en las que guar dar sus joyas. Puso las cajas juntas y deseó conocer su procedencia. Quizá su madre, o su padre, lo supieran. Abrió la tapa de la de Albert.

En ese momento, Candy llamó a la puerta, pero no la abrió.

—¿ Anthony? Terrence y Susana acaban de llegar, y tus pa dres están subiendo las escaleras.

—Ahora mismo voy —respondió él alzando la voz, y dejó las cajas para otro momento.

—Las hizo mi padre —dijo Will unos minutos más tarde, después de probar la nata de la tarta con un dedo—. También le hizo una a Terrence; pero como él era mayor, la suya era más grande que las vuestras.

—Cosa perfectamente justa —dijo Terrence con una tra viesa sonrisa.

Anthony estaba abriendo el champán y el tapón saltó por los aires con un estruendo. El ruido le evocó algo, y se quedó mirando al tapón, que acabó aterrizando debajo de la mesa. Corchos, una boda... después, nada. Otro recuerdo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Candy pasó las copas antes de proponer un brindis. Después, fue el turno de Anthony y, con una mano en los hombros de Candy, dio a su familia la noticia de la in minente boda.

Dándose unas palmadas en el vientre, Candy dijo:

—Supongo que esta novia no va a ir de blanco.

—Puedes ir de lo que quieras —le dijo Anthony antes de darle un beso en la nuca—, siempre y cuando te cases conmigo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó Pauna.

Will rió, Terrence advirtió a su hermano sobre las desventajas del matrimonio y se ganó un codazo de su es posa. La única nota de discordia fue la forma como Anthony no parecía poder dejar de mirar al corcho de la botella de champán.

Su padre, algo nervioso, le regaló un diario de piel con sus iniciales.

—Ya sé que no es la clase de regalo que solemos ha certe, hijo; pero has cambiado, y estamos muy orgullo sos de ti.

—Gracias —contestó Anthony a su padre, profunda mente conmovido.

Terrence y Susana le regalaron un reloj, y Candy le pre sentó una rosa roja.

—Es como la flor que me diste el primer día que sa limos juntos —dijo Candy con ojos brillantes—. Pero esta viene con un certificado de la galería Rosa para una foto de familia... que nos sacaremos dentro de unos meses.

Candy volvió a tocarse el vientre.

Sobrecogido, Anthony la besó en los labios.

Mientras todos le cantaban «Cumpleaños Feliz», Anthony se llevó la flor a la nariz. El fuerte perfume le subió a la cabeza y, durante un segundo, sintió un pro fundo deseo de meterse la flor en el bolsillo de la cha queta. Le temblaron las maños y se sintió casi mare ado.

Candy lo miró y le preguntó:

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No lo sé —contestó Anthony.

—Estás un poco raro.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —respondió Anthony, aunque sin poder evitar pensar que algo le estaba ocu rriendo, algo que podía cambiarlo todo.

Horas más tarde, Anthony estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Candy, mirán dola. Despacio, se adentró en la habitación y, sigilosa mente, se acercó a la cama. Después, se tumbó al lado de ella y Candy se dio media vuelta hasta quedar de cara a él.

Anthony la abrazó y ella sonrió, pero los ojos de Candy permanecieron cerrados y él dudó de que se hubiera despertado.

Permaneció tumbado un buen rato, oyendo la respi ración de Candy, sintiendo con la mano moverse a una de sus hijas. El pelo de Candy olía a rosas y él ce rró los ojos...

Era de noche y estaba en un coche... el coche co rría... Un espejo a su lado...

Se despertó con sobresalto, con la boca seca y el corazón galopando. Esta vez, había logrado permane cer en el sueño lo suficiente para ver lo que mostraba el espejo.

No se trataba de un reflejo, solo un vacío.

Anthony se levantó de la cama con cuidado, pero no lo suficiente.

—¿ Anthony? —murmuró Candy medio abriendo los ojos.

—Tranquila, vuelve a dormirte —le dijo él acaricián dole el cabello.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien — Anthony le besó la frente, la quería tanto que casi le dolía—. Vamos, duérmete.

Se quedó mirando la rosa, que estaba encima de su mesilla de noche, aunque todavía no sabía qué era lo que le parecía tan especial. Entonces, tomándolo como una distracción, se fue a examinar el contenido de la caja de Albert.

En la caja había un reloj con las iniciales WAA gra badas: William Albert Andley. También había unos ge melos de oro y un medallón. De repente, le llamó la atención un anillo de oro con una piedra de ónice pu lido.

El anillo era sencillo. Volvió a mirar la rosa. Des pués, se miró la mano y se fijó en el anillo que le ha bían dado después del accidente.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó allí sentado mirándose la mano? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de agarrar la rosa y aplastarla al cerrar la mano? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en recordar la discusión, la música en la boda, a Candy vestida de azul, a Albert, una bandeja con copas de champán?

Las imágenes pasaron por su mente con más rapi dez.

El amanecer lo encontró junto a la ventana, con la rosa en la mano y el anillo encima de la cama.

Lo único que sus recuerdos tenían en común era que Albert estaba siempre presente en ellos. Lugares en su infancia, cajas idénticas... Candy.

Candy en el club de campo... embarazada... en fadada... asustada... la discusión...

¡Maldito hombre! ¿Cuándo iba a asumir la respon sabilidad de sus actos? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de hacer daño a la gente?

Y esa mujer, delicada y vulnerable... Desde el pri mer momento que la vio. se dio cuenta de que era es pecial. Recordó la felicidad que sintió cuando ella le habló... y luego su desilusión.

Ya pertenecía a otro hombre, estaba embarazada. ¡Con el hijo de Anthony!

Se acercó al espejo. En el sueño, no había visto nin gún reflejo.

Se miró los ojos. Vio el mismo cabello rubio, la misma nariz, los mismos labios y la misma barbilla que veía todos los días desde que salió del coma. Vio a Albert.

La memoria le volvió como la marea haciendo su bir el nivel de las aguas del mar.

Se miró en el espejo y lo supo todo con certeza. Anthony Andley había muerto en el accidente. Él era **¡ALBERT ANDLEY!**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTE MINIFIC. ...COMO VARIAS DE USTEDES PIDIERON YA SE RESOLVIÓ EL MISTERIO... Y AHORA ¿CUAL SERÁ LA DECISIÓN DE ALBERT? ¿**

**SALUDOS A:**

**LU DE ANDREW**

**JOSIE **

**RUBI**

**LETITANDREW**

**MILUXD**

**LAILA**

**SARAH LISA**

**PALOMA**

**PATTY CASTILLO**

**PATTY A**

**LIS69**

**LADY SUSI**

**NADIA M. DE ANDREW**

**ALEJANDRA**

** LAURA **

**SAYURI**

**NOEMI CULLEN**

**BLACKCAT 2010**

* * *

**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA**

**LIZVET**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 10**_

LAS IMÁGENES se agolparon en su cabeza. Por fin, Albert logró recordar la secuencia de acontecimientos la noche del accidente.

Albert. Él era Albert.

Aún le costaba pensar en sí mismo como Albert, no como Anthony...

Anthony estaba ebrio, pero ebrio o sobrio, era muy obstinado. Albert recordó claramente su decisión de que su hermano no fuera solo en el coche en el estado en el que se encontraba. Recordó cómo se había arrojado al interior del coche.

Convencido de que Candy quería atraparlo, Anthony había jurado que no se saldría con la suya. Albert estaba sentado a su lado, enfurecido.

—¡No vas a cambiar nunca! —le había gritado a Anthony—. Mírate, el pilar de la sociedad. Todavía llevas mi anillo de la fraternidad. Me lo quitaste cuando te expulsaron. Pero no me importó, a nadie iba a hacerle daño tu engaño. Pero ahora le has robado a una hermosa mujer el corazón, y el cuerpo, motivado por el mismo egoísmo de siempre, y con la misma cruel dad.

Tan encolerizado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Anthony había tomado una carretera secundaria. Después de unos kilómetros y de seguir discutiendo, Anthony paró el coche, se quitó el anillo y se lo tiró a Albert. Albert recordó claramente cómo el anillo se estrelló con la puerta del coche que tenía a su lado antes de caer al suelo.

Después, Anthony salió del coche y, tras lanzar un puñetazo al aire, se cayó al suelo.

Albert, asqueado, lo levantó y sentó a Anthony en el asiento contiguo al del conductor. Fue entonces cuando vio el anillo en el suelo. Como había dejado de llevar el suyo de ónice porque la piedra estaba un poco suelta y tenía miedo de perderla, se puso ese anillo.

Y fue por eso por lo que habían confundido sus identidades: el anillo que Anthony llevaba ahora estaba en el dedo de Albert. Además, habían cambiado de posición en el coche y, debido a que llevaban el mismo corte de pelo y la misma ropa, ni siquiera sus padres les habían diferenciado.

Albert, sentado en la cama, recordó el momento en el que Anthony salió de su estupor y agarró el volante. Lucharon y acabaron cayendo por el terraplén a un lado de la carretera. Árboles, un río... después, la in consciencia. El hospital. Candy. Sus padres.

Los ojos le quemaban. ¿Lloraba de alivio por resultar no ser el responsable de la muerte de su hermano? ¿Lloraba de pena porque, bueno o malo, borracho o sobrio, Anthony era su hermano gemelo? ¿O lloraba por Candy y por lo que todo eso iba a significar para ella? Para los dos.

Candy estaba enamorada de Anthony, no de él. Y sus padres le habían enterrado, habían llorado su muerte.

Su vida había sido eliminada. Su despacho de abogados, a menos que Julia hubiera conseguido mantenerlo sin él, su casa, su coche, sus libros... todo.

Ni siquiera Sócrates lo había reconocido. Tenía que recuperar su vida, pero ¿cómo?

Tenía que aclarar su mente, Candy merecía la verdad. Aunque ella lo rechazara ,los sentimientos hacia ella no cambiarían. El la amaba embarazada o no , ella era la mujer que había esperado toda su vida. Ahora tendría que preparar todo para su inminente confesión. Por que él , Albert Andley no era un cobarde. Diría la verdad y asumiría las consecuencias a pesar de que eso significara que Candy se alejase de él. Aunque eso no era lo que deseaba, amaba tanto a Candy que dolía. Se le había calado en su alma en su piel, y la deseaba con desesperación. Pero ahora , todo cambiaría.

* * *

Candy estaba en la terraza de Anthony, apoyada en la barandilla. Mientras contemplaba la bahía, deseó poder comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Dos semanas atrás, Anthony había entrado en su dormitorio por la noche, se había tumbado en su cama y la había abrazado.

¿O había sido un sueño?

Por la mañana, se despertó sola en la cama. Encontró a Anthony sentado a la mesa, una bolsa de viaje a sus pies y una expresión que la asustó.

Le dijo que estaba empezando a recuperar la memoria y, al instante siguiente, le dijo que tenía que ausentarse de la ciudad durante unos días.

Después de ponerse en pie, la abrazó y la besó como nunca antes la había besado: con anhelo, con profunda tristeza y con imposible pasión.

¿O también eso había sido un sueño?

Y cuando ella pronunció su nombre, la expresión de él cambió, era como si le hubiera abofeteado.

Cuatro días más tarde, él regresó y no dio explicación alguna. Pero no era el mismo. No era ni el viejo Anthony ni el nuevo Anthony. Aunque seguía siendo ama ble con ella, estaba distante, como si estuviera preparándose para el día que la dejara... o que ella le dejara a él. Había dejado de ir a la oficina y pasaba horas encerrado en su habitación, examinando las cajas de Albert, con el anillo de ónice de Albert en el dedo.

Candy entró en el cuarto de estar y, cosa rara, vio la puerta del dormitorio de Anthony a medio abrir. Candy, suavemente, la abrió más, al tiempo que llamaba.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella.

—Ahora no...

—Sí, ahora. Si vamos a casarnos dentro de unos días, vas a tener que explicarme algunas cosas; por ejemplo, a qué viene esta mórbida fascinación con las pertenencias de Albert. ¿Es por sentirte culpable por su muerte? ¿No crees que quizá debieras ir al hospital a hablar con el doctor Martin?

Él se la quedó mirando. Candy se sintió incómoda, como si estuviera delante de un desconocido.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar —dijo él—. He cometido un error al dejar que las cosas siguieran así.

De repente, a Candy se le quitaron las ganas de hablar y salió de la habitación.

Él la siguió. La agarró de la muñeca y Candy se volvió.

—Había pensado no decirte nada hasta después del nacimiento de las niñas, pero tienes razón, no podemos casarnos sin que lo sepas.

—¿Sin que sepa qué? —susurró ella.

—Será mejor que te sientes.

—¡Anthony!

Él parpadeó.

—Siéntate —le pidió él en tono de súplica.

—¿Tan malo es que tengo que sentarme? Te has dado cuenta de que no estás enamorado de mí, ¿ver dad? —Candy se secó las lágrimas que habían aflorado a sus ojos—. Sabía que ocurriría esto. Maldita sea, te dejé que me convencieras...

Él la agarró de los brazos.

—¡Candy, silencio! Deja que te lo explique. Tienes que saber...

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó ella con voz tembloroso.

Tras una pausa interminable, él dijo:

—Candy, amor, Anthony está... muerto. Yo soy Albert.

—No.

—Candy...

—Es uno de tus trucos para no tener que casarte con migo. Bien, pues no pienses que...

Albert la hizo sentarse con él. Con tanta ternura como pudo, le contó cómo había ocurrido el accidente, le habló de su viaje a California y le dijo que había ido a su médico para revisar su ficha.

—Hace unos meses me rompí el dedo gordo del pie. Ni mi madre ni mi padre se enteraron, pero el médico me ha vuelto a sacado unos rayos X y... sí, Candy, no hay duda, no se trata de ningún truco. En California, también fui a mi despacho. Julia me reconoció al instante y, lo que es más importante, yo también la reconocí a estado tratando de recordar recorriendo cada lugar sin éxito, pero no podía porque Anthony llevaba una vida social muy diferente a la mía, y esos eran los lugares que frecuentaba mi hermano aquí en Chicago, mientras yo...tenía mi vida hecha en California.

Candy seguía sin parecer convencida del todo.

—La primera vez que te vi fue en la boda de Terrence. Tú llevabas un vestido azul; yo no podía dejar de observarte estabas preciosa y yo no podía quitarte los ojos de encima. Te acercaste a mí y, al confundirme con mi hermano, me dijiste que te había dejado embarazada. No sabes la decepción que me embargó al saber que no podías ser mía. Ese día fue la primera vez que tuve que decirte que yo no era Anthony, esta es la segunda vez. Pero eso cielo, eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti.

—Anthony está muerto —dijo Candy sin expresión, como si acabara de enterarse.

—Lleva muerto meses.

—No —dijo ella—. Para mí no, para mí lleva muerto diez minutos.

—Candy, escúchame con atención. Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro empezó después del accidente, nada ha cambiado respecto a eso.

La carcajada de Candy le sorprendió.

—Ha cambiado todo —gritó ella.

—Soy el mismo que hace dos semanas...

—No. Hace dos semanas, eras Anthony y yo llevaba en mi vientre a tus hijas. Después, recuperaste la memoria y te volviste distante y reservado. Eres un desconocido para mí.

—Al darme cuenta de quién era, me sentí muy confuso —respondió Albert—. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo...¿Como podía hacer esto sin perderte?

—¡No me importa! Necesitabas tiempo, ¿verdad? Pues ahora lo necesito yo.

—Pero la boda...

—No va a haber ninguna boda, Anthony. Es decir, Albert —los ojos se la volvieron a llenar de lágrimas—. ¡Ni si quiera sé cómo llamarte!

Albert se había puesto en pie y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Todo saldrá bien, amor, ya lo verás. En lo único que tienes que pensar es en esto...

Y la besó con todas sus esperanzas, con todo su amor para hacerla ver que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no había cambiado.

Candy casi se cayó al hacer un esfuerzo por soltarse de él.

—Necesito tiempo —repitió ella—. Tú también necesitas tiempo. Dios mío, tienes que decírselo a tus padres... y a la policía.

—Lo sé. Pero te equivocas , no necesito tiempo. Lo único que necesito es a tí.

—Me voy a Springfield.

—¡A Spriengfield!

—Tengo una casa allí, ese era mi plan. Mi tía Jenny y mi tío Lou estarán conmigo.

Albert no se atrevió a tocarla.

—Candy, escúchame. No puedes viajar, la ginecóloga te ha advertido que, cuando se trata de gemelos, es muy posible que el parto sea prematuro. Además, te he prometido que me casaría contigo y que te ayudaría a criar a las niñas. Es una promesa que intento cumplir.

La mirada que ella le lanzó le indicó que la frase no había sido acertada.

—No estás obligado a nada.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero te amo ...te juro que no me importa...

—Y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí ni sobre mis hijas. ¡No!.

Tras esa rotunda negativa, Candy le dejó solo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA ...****YA ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DEL FINAL . SI YA SÉ QUE EL CAPÍTULO ES UN POCO CORTO, PERO NO HE QUERIDO QUE NUESTROS RUBIOS DISCUTAN TANTO...**

**Lu de Andrew.- **Ufff, si creo que ya cada una de nosotras sabía que era Albert , pero la pregunta es que decidirá Candy ahora que sabe toda la verdad. Será que honrará la memoria del terrible de Anthony o se dará una oportunidad con Albert.

**Letitandrew.-** La idea era callar un tiempo , el mismo le confesó a Candy,sin embargo estaba decidido a contarle la verdad. Bello.

**Sarah Lisa.- **Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos.

**Corner.**- Gracias, que bueno que te agrade esta estado ocupada escribiendo los otros capítulos acerca de Candy , en su papel de Sirona,la diosa del mar. Pero dado que ambos fics están en la recta final,aquí vamos con un avance más.

**Nadia M. de Andrew.**- La verdad ya salió a la luz. Ahora todo está en manos de nuestra testaruda de Candy.

**Rubi**.- Albert confesó y Candy ...pues ...actuó como Candy.

**Alejandra.- **Sí , lo siento por Anthony sin embargo, creo que Albert merece ser el protagonista de nuestra historia.

**Paloma.- **Drama es lo nos gusta nena...

**Josie.**- Albert es nuestro caballero soñado, no le va a ocultar la verdad al menos , no por mucho tiempo.A él no le importa que esté embarazada de otro, él ama a Candy a pesar de su embarazo.

**Soñadora**.- Gracias por tan hermoso detalle . Tus palabras me animan a seguir adelante. Un abrazo.

**Patty Castillo.- **Creo que la boda tendrá que esperar o tal vez Albert se arrebate una vez obtenga la respuesta de lo veremos.

**Patty A.**-He tratado, Patty, sin embargo muy a mi pesar a veces las situaciones reales nos detienen un poco, sin embargo aquí me tienes cumpliendo una promesa: Concluir cada fic que publique. Ya viste nena que la reacción de Candy no ha sido lo que esperaba Albert.

**Laila.- **Aquí te alivio un poco de la incógnita, solo queda saber si Candy aceptará casarse o se irá de viaje a Springfield. Nos hablamos

Un abrazo a cada una de mis queridas lectoras anónimas y a aquellas que aunque no dejen comentario alguno , a través de mensajes me animan a seguir.

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA.

LIZVET


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 11**_

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y empezó a sacar la ropa precipitadamente con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. A medio hacer las maletas, se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras los sollozos le sacudían el cuerpo. Sus niñas. Las niñas de Anthony. Pero Anthony estaba muerto.

Era como perderle dos veces. Lloró al viejo Anthony y al nuevo Anthony. Lloró su amor perdido.

«No perdido», le susurró una voz interior. «Él está aún aquí, lo único diferente es que tiene otro nombre y un pasado distinto».

Pero Albert estaba ahí porque pensaba que debía estar ahí.«Oh porqué ahora que lo amo, nos viene esta noticia... Él es todo lo que he soñado y querido siempre»

Recordó el día que se conocieron, el terror que sintió al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Anthony había aumentado, no disminuido. Pero esos sentimientos no los había provocado Anthony, sino Albert.

Hacía meses que había dejado de amar a Anthony. Todo lo que sentía por el hombre que, en aquellos momentos, estaba en ese piso había empezado en la boda de Terrence y había crecido con el accidente, exacta mente como él había dicho.

Pero ya no importaba. A pesar de lo que dijera, Albert solo quería casarse con ella porque lo consideraba correcto, no porque la amase.

Debía irse, no podría quedarse y mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que las niñas no eran hijas suyas. No podria soportar su compasión y su sentido de responsabilidad porque lo que mas deseaba de ese hombre era su lío!

«Eso te pasa , Candy por ser tan buena samaritana, ahora que ya sabes la verdad , tu corazón roto no habrá quien lo sane», gimió consigo misma.

Albert llamó a la puerta.

—Candy, sé razonable. ¡No puedes conducir hasta Springfield tú sola!

—Déjame —contestó ella, y siguió haciendo las maletas.

— puedo Candy, es que no lo entiendes. Te amo. No te des por vencida ahora, cielo.

Candy se detuvo al tocar el pañuelo azul que Albert le había regalado.

-Lo siento Albert, pero estar juntos en estos instantes no me permite pensar con claridad. Debo irme, no iré a Springfield estaré lo que deseo.

-Princesa...

Albert vio en los ojos de Candy que su decisión estaba tomada. Ella tenía razón, no merecía ser forzada. Así que le dejó el paso libre hacia fuera del departamento.

Candy cogió su pequeña maleta y lo introdujo en su auto.

-Candy...-suplicó Albert- al menos déjame ayudarte a instalarte donde sea que vayas. No puedo permitir que vayas sola en tu estado. Te prometo que luego me iré.Y esta vez yo conduzco.

Candy no puso objeción alguna, sentía que su decisión flaqueaba. «No, se dijo a sí misma, debo ser fuerte por mis niñas».

Cuando Albert , dejó instalada a Candy en su habitación. Se retiró , mas no se fue del lugar. Estaba preocupado por ella. No quería abandonarla.

Candy sintió un líquido caliente correrle por las piernas y gritó.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió ella—. No, no, no. Ahora no, no.

Pero la sensación continuó, seguida de una primera contracción. Al parecer, sus hijas estaban decididas a nacer en Chicago. Más lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas mientras, sin éxito, trataban de practicar las técnicas de respiración para el parto.

Albert que había escuchado su llanto,desde el otro lado de la puerta, llamó preocupado.

-Candy... por favor , abre princesa...

Por fin, Candy abrió la puerta.

—Estoy de parto —dijo ella sin más preámbulos.

A Albert le llevó unos segundos asimilar esas palabras.

—¿Las niñas van a nacer?

—Será mejor que me lleves al hospital.

—Primero voy a llamar a la ginecóloga —dijo él con una nota de alarma en la voz.

—Date prisa.

Mientras Albert corría al teléfono y hacía la llamada, Candy agarró una toalla del cuarto de baño y luego levantó su maleta. Albert regresó rápidamente y le quitó la maleta; al hacerlo, sus manos se tocaron. Entonces, Albert bajó la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla.

—Esto no cambia nada —le advirtió Candy—. No voy a quedarme. Tan pronto como... podamos viajar...

—Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento —le interrumpió él.

Durante unos momentos, se mantuvieron la mirada. Candy estaba pensando que él no era el padre de sus hijas, que su vida estaba en California y que incluso podía tener una novia allí.

—¿Quién es Julia?

Albert arqueó las cejas antes de contestar.

—Mí socia en el despacho.

—¿Eso es todo lo que es para ti?

—Fuimos novios...

Pero Albert se interrumpió cuando ella lanzó un gemido al sentir otra contracción.

—Respira hondo —dijo él—. Recuerda, tienes que concentrarte. Bien, agárrate a mi mano... así...

Candy hizo lo que él le decía y empezó a calmarse.

—Cielo, tenemos que irnos.

Y Albert tenía toda la razón.

* * *

Albert había agilizado todo para que Candy sea atendida sin demora. La habitación del parto estaba lista y ella gemía debido al dolor de las contracciones.

Candy estaba agradecida que a pesar de el dolor y los gritos ,él no se apartara de su lado.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo Albert.

Candy estaba confusa. La verdad era que nunca había tenido intimidad con ese hombre y ahí estaba, ayudándola en el parto.

—Vamos, empuja otra vez —le dijo la ginecóloga.

Candy le clavó las uñas a Albert en el brazo y empujó.

El llanto de un bebé anunció el nacimiento de su primera hija.

—¡Es perfecta! —dijo la doctora.

La ginecóloga tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se la enseñó a Albert y a Candy. Candy vio una inmensa ternura en los ojos de Albert al mirar a la pequeña, una ternura que le llegó al corazón.

—Voy a llamarla Elizabeth como mi madre.

Albert le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Bueno, aún queda una dentro —anunció la doctora—. Vamos a trabajar.

Después de más ayuda para respirar y más empujar, Candy dio a luz otra criatura. De repente, la sala quedó en silencio. Durante unos momentos, Candy pensó en todos los horrores imaginables... hasta que la ginecóloga rió.

—Estaba equivocada, Candy. No son dos niñas, sino niño y niña. ¡Este es un chico y es igual que su padre!

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Albert, Candy incluida. Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Albert mientras contemplaba a su sobrino. A Candy se le en cogió el corazón. Deberían ser sus hijos, pensó Candy. Los hijos de Albert.

—¿Y éste, cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó la doctora.

—Anthony —contestó Albert al instante—, como su padre.

Momentáneamente perpleja, Candy miró a Albert, que aún seguía con los ojos clavados en su sobrino.

Pronto, Candy se vio con sus dos hijos en los brazos; uno con un gorro azul y la otra con un gorro rosa. ¡Cómo si no se les pudiera distinguir! No eran gemelos, sino mellizos. Elizabeth era rubia y no tenía casi pelo, pequeña y delicada como una flor. Y lloró hasta que Candy le dio de mamar, pero Candy tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella niña iba a darle mucho trabajo.

Anthony, por el contrario, era más rubio y más tranquilo. Parpadeó varias veces mientras una enfermera lo tenía cerca de Candy para que ésta pudiera agarrarle la mano y verle los azules ojos. El niño le recordó a su padre.

No, no a su padre, sino a su tío. El niño se parecía a Albert.

Candy se volvió para decírselo.

Pero Albert se había marchado.

* * *

Albert estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Candy, esperando a que despertara, lo mismo que ella había hecho con él. Había dos cunas en la habitación, cada una con uno de sus sobrinos, ambos tan dormidos como su madre. Era difícil imaginar un lugar en el mundo más seguro que aquella habitación, pensó Albert.

El único problema era que tenía miedo de perderlos.

De repente, Candy abrió sus verdes ojos y los clavó en él.

—Mis niños...

—Están aquí, durmiendo. Son preciosos.

Candy se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama y miró a sus hijos. Sus labios esbozaron una radiante sonrisa, que se desvaneció al volver a clavar los ojos en Albert.

—Albert, te marchaste sin avisar. ¿Adonde fuiste?

—Fui a casa de mis padres para decirles lo de los niños... y también lo de Anthony. Como puedes imaginar, les ha impresionado mucho. Les llevará un tiempo adaptarse, pero se recuperarán. Yo los ayudaré. Después, he ido a la oficina para aclarar la situación y también para decirles que tengo intención de visitar al fiscal del distrito para contarle lo del coche de Dalton.

—Has estado muy ocupado.

Él se echó a reír.

—Nada comparado con lo que va a pasar cuando vaya a hablar con el detective Hill. No va a creerme. Candy bajó el rostro y se miró las manos.

—Albert, ¿quién es Julia?

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi socia en el despacho.

—¿Y tu novia?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero sé que está embarazada.

—Sí, su marido la ha dejado embarazada, Candy. Lleva tres años casada, con un tipo majísimo. Te van a gustar los dos.

Candy volvió a sonreír; esta vez, a él.

Albert se preguntó si llegaría a acostumbrarse a la forma como la sonrisa de Candy le llegaba al corazón. Lo dudaba.

Uno de los bebés se despertó con un suave, pero exigente llanto. Albert descubrió que se trataba de Elizabeth y la levantó en sus brazos. Era la primera vez en la vida que Albert sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé y le sorprendió lo bien que lo hacía. Besó la dulce cabeza de la criatura.

—Aquí tienes a nuestra hija, Candy.

—Elizabeth —dijo ella con amor en los ojos—. Me recuerda a mi madre: menuda, rubia y cabezota.

Candy besó a la niña en la mejilla y Albert contuvo la respiración.

Después, mirándolo, Candy murmuró:

—Y su hermano es como tú.

—Bueno... Anthony y yo éramos idénticos, como ya sabes. Espero que no te haya molestado que me haya tomado la libertad de ponerle el nombre.

—No —dijo ella.

Desde la cuna, Anthony gimió. Inmediatamente, Albert fue a rescatarlo. El niño calló al tiempo que clavaba sus azules ojos en el rostro de Albert.

Era un niño precioso.

—Los dos van a necesitar un padre.

Albert no se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta hasta que Candy respondió.

—Estás tratando de asumir la responsabilidad de Anthony —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Pero no es necesario, saldremos adelante.

Albert volvió a sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama, sujetando al niño con un brazo. La otra mano la puso en la mejilla de Candy.

—Escúchame con atención, Candy. Cuando recuperé la memoria, me encantó ser yo otra vez. Quería recuperar mi vida, mi propia identidad. Fue por eso por lo que fui a California. A pesar de que mis padres dispusieron de todo lo mío a conciencia, no hay nada que no pueda recuperar. Si me marchara hoy, dentro de un mes tendría mi vida de vuelta.

—¿Cuándo te marchas? —preguntó ella con voz queda.

—Esa es la cuestión. Debido a la amnesia, he cambiado. Me he enamorado. Mi vida en California ya no tiene sentido, y menos para un hombre con una familia. Candy, ¿entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?

Albert vio indecisión en su expresión.

Candy seguía sin estar convencida de sus motivos.

—Estoy diciendo que te amo, Candy. Y si la única forma de tenerte es estar amnésico perdido, me volveré a dar un golpe en la cabeza contra una piedra o contra lo que sea.

—Estás enamorado de mí —dijo ella con reverencia en la voz.

—Eso es, te quiero. Te amo. Y voy a preguntártelo otra vez, Candy, ¿me quieres? ¿Quieres al hombre que tienes delante de ti?¿Me amas?

Candy lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos azules que siempre le habían traspasado el corazón. Ese hombre se parecía a Anthony en muchas cosas; sin embargo, era completamente diferente.

Ese hombre jamás había sido deshonesto, ni con ella ni consigo mismo.

Nunca.

En ese caso, ¿no era lógico llegar a la conclusión de que estaba diciendo la verdad, que realmente la amaba?

—Cielo, ¿cómo no voy a quererte? —contestó Candy, de repente segura de su amor.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo?

—Sí —dijo ella sonriendo—. Naturalmente que sí.

A pesar de tener a los niños en sus brazos, consiguieron unir sus labios. El beso estuvo lleno de felicidad y amor. Después, pasaron mucho tiempo mirándose, como si les costara mucho trabajo romper esa unión que habían establecido con sus corazones. Albert volvió a besarla.

Candy se separó de él al oír ruido en el pasillo.

—¿Qué será eso?

Albert pareció ligeramente incómodo.

—En un par de segundos, la puerta se va a abrir. Mis padres vienen acompañados de un cura, Terrence trae champán y yo he traído la licencia para casarnos.

Albert se metió una mano en el bolsillo que tenía justo debajo del cuerpo de su sobrino y sacó un anillo que deslizó en el dedo de Candy.

A Candy le gustaron los bonitos pétalos de oro alrededor del brillante.

—¿Te importa mucho que tus tíos no estén presentes? Si quieres, podríamos retrasarla. En fin, tú de cides.

Candy enderezó los ojos ligeramente y se ajustó el camisón.

—Nosotros cuatro estamos aquí, y supongo que eso es lo más importante. Dios mío, Albert, ¿no estoy soñando?

—No, tesoro. Puedes apostar lo que quieras.

Candy necesitaba decir una cosa más.

—Albert, te adoro. Y, desde este momento en adelante, en lo que a mí respecta, Elizabeth y Anthony son tan hijos tuyos como míos. Son nuestros hijos.

Candy le secó las lágrimas que le corrieron a Albert por las mejillas antes de que él bajara la cabeza para besarla de nuevo. Candy deseó que aquel beso durara eternamente.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y ambos bebés se despertaron.

Después, la boda fue como la mayoría de las bodas... a excepción de un novio con una camisa prestada y una novia que, gracias a la sábana que se subió hasta la barbilla, iba de blanco.

Pero lo más importante fue que se hicieron promesas y votos, intercambiaron miradas, lloraron y se besaron tiernamente.

En conjunto, fue una perfecta mezcla de tradición e improvisación... con un futuro de felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**MILES DE GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES . ES UN HONOR PODER COMPARTIR HISTORIAS AFINES A NUESTROS RUBIOS.**

**DESEO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE ESTA HISTORIA HAYA ALEGRADO SU DÍA. **

**A CADA UNA DE LAS LECTORAS, QUE POR ESTE MEDIO HE LLEGADO A CONOCER Y QUE LAS CONSIDERO MIS AMIGAS: GRACIAS POR DARME UN ESPACIO EN ESTE MUNDO MARAVILLOSO DE CANDY Y ALBERT.**

**DESEO MANDAR UN ABRAZO DE TODO CORAZÓN A :**

LU DE ANDREW,

MILUxD,

SARAH LISA,

LADY SUSI

NADIA M. DE ANDREW

PATTY A.

PATTY CASTILLO

LAILA

SAYURI

JOSIE

JENNY

LAURA

CORNER

SOÑADORA

ALEJANDRA

PALOMA

RUBI

LETITANDREW

ELAINE

LAURA

LIS69

NOEMI CULLEN

BLACKCAT

MAYRA

FRIDITAS

CHIDAMAMI

BLODDY DARK

SERENA ANDREW

EYDALICK

SMILEFAN

COMOLASAGUILAS

SWEETPEA

**GRACIAS POR HABERME ANIMADO CON UN REVIEW HACIÉNDOME REÍR, O DEJÁNDOME MENSAJES DE ALIENTO. **

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA HISTORIA Y CONSIDERARLO UNA DE SUS FAVORITAS.**

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


End file.
